Star Lovers
by Ai Yuukan
Summary: ALL FINISHED Lilian is sent into the book to prevent Yui from wishing her third wish. Her greatest obstacle: the seishi Nakago. have a nice read! Please r&r! Thank you!
1. Four Girls of Destiny

"Star Lovers" by Ai Yuukan Chapter 1  
"Aaahh." Lilian sighed as she watched yet another couple walk by, hand in hand, obviously in love. She was sitting on a park bench with her sisters, feeling downright miserable. It was Valentine's Day, she was eighteen, and she'd never had a boyfriend. Come to think of it, none of her sisters had ever had a boyfriend, so she shouldn't feel so pathetic, but she did, and that made her miserable.  
Her shoulders drooped sulkily, her feathery soft silvery hair rippled in the cool breeze. She looked at her sisters and almost smiled at how identical their sulky expressions were. Her serene blue eyes twinkled.  
"Hey, don't look so down." She said brightly. As the eldest, it was her responsibility to look after her younger sisters.  
"We're single, we're crushless, we're miserable." Her sister with silky blond hair and silver eyes mumbled.  
Lilian smiled. "That's not true, Kathryn. We have plenty of crushes!"  
Her sister with red-gold hair and violet eyes snorted. "Yeah, and the closest we can get to them is by pressing our faces up to the screen. Anime crushes don't count."  
The youngest sister, a pretty girl with light brown hair and soft green eyes, shook her head, amused. "But if they did, we'd be pretty shameless."  
All of them chuckled deeply at that. Lilian thought of something. "Hey, do you all want to call Miaka?"  
Everyone smiled at that. Yuuki Miaka and her friends were all penpals with the Smith sisters, and they all got along splendidly.  
Kathryn, the girl with blond hair, looked thoughtful. "Hey. remember when father said we could pick a place to vacation this year? Why don't we go to Japan? And finally meet Miaka and her friends?"  
  
Everyone brightened at the idea. Lilian was the only one who looked hesitant. "I think we should ask Miaka if it's all right, first. Don't you think?"  
Everyone agreed. Kathryn looked considerably happier. "I can't wait to meet Keisuke!" She exclaimed. Everyone laughed. Everyone knew Kathryn loved talking with Miaka's brother, Keisuke, because she thought he was so much fun to argue with.  
Samantha, the girl with light brown hair and green eyes, dimpled. "I can't wait to meet Taka and Tetsuya!" She smiled. "They're so sweet about Yui and Miaka! Maybe they'll introduce me to their friends who are just as sweet!" She said hopefully.  
Vivien, the girl with red-gold hair and violet eyes chuckled. "I hope Miaka eats as much as she says she does. I could use a new eating partner."  
Everyone laughed. Lilian smiled. "Yui's very smart. I need a good study partner. All of you don't know zilch about astronomy!"  
Samantha giggled. "Well, you don't have any musical aptitude whatsoever."  
Vivien grinned. "You eat like a bird!"  
Kathryn smiled. "And you hate reading!"  
Lilian laughed. "Well, we all agree, we all need a partner. So should we call Miaka tonight?"  
Kathryn smiled. 'Why not call her now? It's the right time."  
Lilian frowned. "I am not using up all my minutes!"  
"Aw, come on!" Everyone pleaded. "Please?" Lilian sighed.  
"Fine! But that means you're buying me more minutes!"  
"We promise!" Her sisters chirped.  
Lilian smiled. "But I only have Yui's number."  
Vivien smiled. "I have Miaka's number!" She handed her address book to her sister cheerfully.  
"Are you sure it's the right time?" Lilian wanted to be sure.  
"We're sure!"  
  
Miaka sweatdropped when her cellphone rang loud in class. Everyone turned to look at her; the teacher glared at her, promising detention. Luckily, the bell rang. Miaka fairly ran out of class, promising to strangle the person who had called her.  
"Mushi mushi?" Miaka muttered distractedly, looking for Taka outside the school building.  
"Hi, Miaka! It's me, Lilian."  
"Nani?"  
"Oh, I forgot. er. aahh. oh! Lilian Smith to moushimasu. ahhh."  
Miaka giggled, amused. Lilian! She was the sister of Vivien. Hurriedly, she tried to remember her English. "You are. brother of Vivien?"  
"Brother. er. no. iie. Ahhh."  
Miaka knew there was going to be a problem with communication. Luckily, Yui arrived just in time. "Miaka! Who're you talking to?"  
Miaka looked relieved. "Yui, it's Lilian."  
"Lilian?"  
"One of the Smith sisters. The one you talk to. I'm not very good speaking English."  
Yui looked delighted. "Lilian?" She took the phone from Miaka. "Hello? Lilian?"  
"Yui?" Lilian sounded relieved. "I think I was talking to Miaka. and I'm not very good with Japanese. so."  
Yui chuckled. "Daijobu. What's going on?"  
  
"Ne, Yui, we're planning on having our vacation in Japan."  
Yui was delighted. "Hontou? I mean, really? That's wonderful? We?"  
"Yeah, all my sisters."  
Yui was sure her friends were going to be happy at the news. "That's wonderful! Why don't you stay in our house?"  
"You guys live in one house?"  
"Yeah, our mothers don't like it, but Tetsuya, Taka, Keisuke, Miaka, and I live in one house. We have plenty of room! Why don't you stay with us?"  
Lilian sounded relieved and happy. "That would be great! Our father said we were leaving on vacation next week. Is that too soon?"  
Yui smiled. "No, that's fine! I'm going to tell the others! They're going to be so happy!"  
"My sisters are all excited, too!"  
"Hontou?"  
"Yeah. Vivien can't wait to have Miaka as an eating partner, Kathryn can't wait to argue with Keisuke, and Samantha can't wait to listen to Taka and Tetsuya when they talk about you and Miaka. She said they're really sweet."  
Yui blushed. "Aaah. so I'll see you next week then?"  
"Hai! I'm looking forward to it!"  
Yui smiled. "Me too!"  
"Jaa ne?"  
"Jaa!" With a smile, Yui turned off Miaka's cellphone and turned to her best friend. "Miaka! The Smith sisters are coming next week! And I invited them to stay with us!"  
Miaka lit up. "Hontou?"  
"Yeah, isn't it great?"  
Miaka grinned. "Yeah, it is! I hope Vivien can keep up with me!"  
Yui laughed.  
  
A nyan-nyan giggled and disappeared after she saw Miaka and Yui enter Taka's car to leave.  
  
"The Smith sisters are coming over next week! That's great!" Taka exclaimed.  
Tetsuya nodded. "They're great! Samantha's a great listener."  
Yui blushed at that. Miaka nodded enthusiastically. "And Vivien and I like to eat the same food! It's so cool!"  
Yui smiled. "And Lilian's smart. You can't find too many people like her nowadays."  
Everyone frowned at Yui when she said that. Yui giggled. "Well, it's true! How about you, Keisuke? Don't you think it's great?"  
"Your penpals are great, maybe, but Kathryn's a pain." Miaka's brother grumbled.  
Miaka laughed. "Yesterday, Kathryn said she bet Keisuke looks like a dog."  
Taka laughed. "She sounds great!"  
Keisuke glared at Miaka's boyfriend. "Well, I bet she looks like a goose." He mumbled, irritated.  
Yui sighed. "It's good we found such good penpals like them. They've been a great help. getting us over." Yui couldn't continue.  
Miaka nodded sadly. "Yeah." She felt tears rise in her eyes at the thought of Nuriko, Mitsukake, Chiriko, and Hotohori. A couple of months after the final battle with Nakago, Miaka had found Vivien on the internet as an email-penpal and had grown to be real friends with the American girl. Vivien had introduced her sisters to Miaka and her friends online, and now all of them had one of the Smith sisters as their penpal. She had told Vivian a lot of things. and she had also told her about the book. Miaka grew uneasy thinking what her friends would say if they had found out about it.  
Yui looked down at her tea. Lilian had helped her get over the deaths of her own seishi, and her self-loathing. She had told Lilian everything. and Lilian had believed her. She couldn't wait to meet her. She dreaded the thought of any of her friends knowing what she had done.  
Keisuke grimly remembered an argument he had once had with Kathryn. She had insulted his masculinity and in a burst of temper, he had blurted out what had happened to his sister by means of defending himself. Softening, he also remembered that Kathryn had believed him and what followed had been one of their rare truces of that time. He would never tell his friends what he had done.  
Taka had immediately sensed a kindred spirit in Samantha and with little argument from Tetsuya, he had also told her of his adventures in the book as the Suzaku seishi Tamahome. Samantha had believed them and even in her quiet moments, offered a word of comfort to ease his pain at losing his fellow seishi. Taka and Tetsuya had agreed not to ever tell the others of their secret.  
Giggling, two nyan-nyans disappeared in a poof of pink smoke in the friends' kitchen.  
  
Lilian dragged Vivien's last suitcase out from the claiming area and was panting by the time she reached the waiting area where her sisters were waiting comfortably in their seats. "Are they here yet?" She asked cheerfully.  
Vivien looked up at her sister, smiling. "No, not yet, but Miaka- chan called and they said they'd be here in a few minutes."  
Lilian nodded. "Well, they're not that late." She muttered to herself.  
Kathryn had heard her. She chuckled. "Nervous?"  
Lilian shook her head. "Don't be silly."  
Samantha nodded, convinced. "She's nervous."  
"No, I'm not!" Lilian snapped.  
"You're wrong, Sammy: she's petrified."  
Lilian scowled at her sister. "Well, for all you know Japanese people have this tendency to look upon foreigners with disdain. Of course, I'm nervous!" She exclaimed.  
Vivien rolled her eyes. "And we're supposed to care? For goodness' sake, Lily, we're Americans. Americans don't care what everyone says about us. For all we know, they could be admiring us for our boldness and individuality."  
Kathryn nodded. "You said it, Vivi."  
Samantha said softly, "Besides, do you really think our penpals are like that? I don't think Taka and Tetsuya would think like that."  
Vivien nodded. "Exactly. We got along fine with our penpals via the internet, so what should be the difference face-to-face."  
"Speak for yourself, Vivi. Keisuke's probably furious that I'm here, anyway. He doesn't respond well to my argumentative nature." Kathryn mumbled.  
"Ooh, do you think that's them?" Samantha stood up and began waving to a group of people headed their way.  
"How do you know it's them?"  
  
"I don't know. I just hope it's them."  
"Great." Lilian grumbled.  
"Oh, it is them! Aren't I lucky? They're waving back. at least four of them are."  
Kathryn grinned. "I bet Keisuke's the one keeping his hand down."  
  
"That's them?" Keisuke gaped. "Are you sure?"  
  
Miaka looked slyly across at her brother. "Pretty much. Why?"  
  
"They're not supposed to look like that!"  
Yui chuckled. "Why not?"  
  
"They're beautiful! All of them are horribly beautiful!"  
"I think he was expecting Kathryn to be the ugly one." Tetsuya mumbled to Taka. Taka chuckled.  
"Hi!" A pretty girl with beautiful red-gold hair and violet eyes greeted them. She looked at Yui and Miaka for a moment before grinning and pointing at Miaka. "You're Miaka, right?"  
Miaka squealed happily, her eyes shining. "Bingo!"  
Vivien's eyes were sparkling. "Yay!"  
Tetsuya and Taka went to the gentle-looking girl with brown hair and green eyes. "You're Samantha, right?" Tetsuya ventured.  
Samantha smiled prettily. "Yes, I am. You're Tetsuya?" She said in perfect Japanese.  
Keisuke stared at Lilian and Kathryn, trying to tell who was his penpal. The only problem was: he couldn't tell who was the uglier. Kathryn was bound to be the uglier, he had wagered. He was stumped.  
Yui chuckled. She went to Lilian. "You're Lilian, right? You look like you have more intelligence than your sisters." She explained.  
Lilian smiled. "Yes, I'm Lilian. This should be interesting."  
Keisuke stared at Kathryn. "You're K-Kathryn?"  
Kathryn grinned. "Hai! And you're Keisuke? Okay, I was wrong, you don't look like a dog. much."  
Keisuke relaxed and smiled. Yep, it was definitely Kathryn. Strange, her comment didn't sound as insulting as it did online. Maybe it had something to do with her smile. He hadn't pictured her as smiling when they chatted online. "Thank you. You're not as ugly as I thought you would be."  
Kathryn chuckled. "You expected a hag?"  
"Exactly."  
"At least forty?"  
"You read my mind."  
Kathryn laughed. "This is so funny! I wish you could have seen your face when you saw me! I wish I had had a camera!"  
Keisuke laughed, feeling much at ease with his new friend.  
Three nyan-nyans giggled as they poofed out of view.  
  
Lilian smiled at Yui. "This is a nice house."  
Yui shrugged. "We basically bought it with Tetsuya and Keisuke's money. We felt better together. since we were all."  
Lilian's eyes softened. "I understand." She looked around. "So where is everybody?"  
Yui smiled. It was morning at their house, and everyone else had left. "Miaka and Vivien went to lunch."  
Lilian chuckled. "Lunch? Or is it 'fifth breakast'?"  
Yui grinned. "It's probably their sixth. Taka and Tetsuya took Samantha to the library." Yui looked away. It had already been two years, and still, any mention of the library made her feel uneasy.  
Lilian patted Yui on the shoulder. "And Kathryn and Keisuke?"  
Yui was grateful for Lilian's change of subject. She smiled weakly. "Oh, they're still here. They're upstairs, playing chess."  
Lilian was surprised at that. "Chess? Kathryn hates chess."  
Yui laughed. "Really? She's the one who suggested it. That's really funny; Keisuke hates chess, too."  
Lilian grinned. "I think they both know that. I think they want to torture each other or something."  
Yui chuckled. "You're probably right. So what do you want to do?"  
Lilian looked thoughtful. "Why don't we visit the library."  
Immediately, Yui looked stricken. "But."  
Lilian looked serious. "There's another reason I wanted to come here, Yui. I wanted to help you get over your experiences in the book. The library seems like a good place to start."  
Yui needed to sit down. "You don't understand. I can't get over them. You don't know what I've been through!" She accused her friend.  
Lilian sighed. "I know what you've been through, yes," She held up a hand when Yui narrowed her eyes angrily. "But I know that doesn't give me the right to say I understand. But you should get on with your life. You're still alive for a reason, Yui."  
Yui slumped. Lilian was right. Yui had always admired Lilian's strength and patience, and she knew Lilian was only trying to help her. She closed her eyes. 'We'll go to the library."  
  
"Will you tell me about Nakago?" Lilian ventured cautiously, looking at Yui from the top of her book. They were in the study area of the library, looking up information on the Four Gods.  
Yui visibly stiffened and a sharp pain flashed through her eyes. "W- Why do you want to know about him?"  
Lilian looked down at her book, uneasy. "He was the one who hurt you."  
Yui closed her eyes. "It was mostly my fault."  
Lilian shook her head. "I think that's part of why you still feel so strongly about your experiences in the book. Why are you still angry at yourself?"  
Yui clenched her fists. "Why do you think?" She snapped angrily. "I let Nakago manipulate me so I could go against Miaka, I hurt her, I helped cause the death of her seishi, I."  
"Helped her so that could summon Suzaku." Lilian finished for Yui. "You let her summon Suzaku, unseal her god, and gave back the powers of her seishi. You allowed her to save our world and destroy Nakago."  
Yui's eyes widened. How could Lilian turn the whole thing around and make it sound like she had done more good than bad? Lilian wasn't finished. "What would have happened if you hadn't given Miaka the power to summon Suzaku? Nakago would have killed her two surviving seishi, destroyed this world, and had become a god. What do you think the book world would have endured with Nakago as a god? Would you rather all of Miaka's seishi been killed? Would that have made you happy?"  
"No!" Yui was trying to keep back her tears. "Miaka and her seishi. Miaka was heartbroken when so many of her seishi were killed."  
Lilian didn't know why she was saying this. Why did she care so much about Yui's feelings? "You more than paid for your mistakes, Yui, by giving Miaka the ability to make things right. You have no right to be angry at yourself."  
Yui stilled. Lilian. She was trying so hard to make Yui feel better about herself. and Seiryuu help her. it was working. She felt as if a huge burden had been lifted from her shoulders. Her heart felt lighter, and her mind became clearer. She stared at Lilian, wondering what had happened.  
Lilian smiled gently in understanding. "Do you. feel better, Yui?"  
Yui managed a weak smile in answer. Lilian smiled. She was glad that Yui had finally realized her good deed of before, and curious why Yui hadn't realized it before. Maybe no one had thought to tell her. Lilian sighed. Yui had a lot on her mind. and she probably needed time to work things out. Lilian picked up their books. "I'll return these, okay?"  
Yui nodded absently. Lilian patted Yui's shoulder as she left their table. It felt good. helping a friend. She walked back to the bookshelf to return the books. Suddenly, a cool wind rushed at her face and something splattered on Lilian's hand. Lilian froze and stared. Water. She quickly turned.  
The cool wind rushed against Lilian, making her look at a set of stairs next to a juice machine. The air was moist, and cool. Helplessly drawn towards the stairs, Lilian walked as if in a trance. As she walked up the stairs, she could only think of water.  
  
"Lily?" Yui walked around the bookshelves, looking for her friend. Lilian hadn't come back and for some reason, she felt like something was happening to her friend. With rising panic, she checked the bookshelf where Lilian had returned one of their books and felt something wet along the wooden shelves. Her heart stilled. Water.  
"Lily?" Yui almost ran to the set of stairs next to the juice machine and her heart stopped. She could feel the moisture in the air and her skin prickled with a sense of foreboding. "Lily!"  
"Shh!" An annoyed librarian hissed at the student.  
Yui just stared at the librarian until the librarian turned away, muttering something about troubled, mentally ill youths. Once the librarian turned away, Yui ran up the stairs, her shoes strangely silent against the wood. When she reached the top, her breath caught in her throat. Lily.  
Lilian's hand was on the door. Yui tried to call out to her friend, but she found that she was strangely rooted to her spot, unable to call out at all by some mysterious power. She paled with fear.  
Lilian opened the door and entered the room. Yui found that she could move again and ran into the room after Lilian.  
"Lily!"  
Lilian couldn't hear her. Yui stared at the book in the middle of the floor with horror. It was the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. Lilian knelt before the book and picked it up. No! Lily! Her throat wouldn't work again.  
Lilian opened to the first page, and in a trance, started to speak. Yui's eyes widened. Lilian was reading the ancient Chinese! "This is the story of a girl."  
Yui suddenly felt like something was terribly wrong. In her panic and distress, she had missed what Lilian said after that, but she heard Lilian clearly recite in trance-like tones, "As soon as this page is turned, the story shall become truth and begin."  
A bright blue light started to shine from the book. Then Lilian read something totally unfamiliar to Yui, "Right the wrongs done by your father, daughter of Seiryuu, and erase what should have never been. Jump across the pages and restore balance to our world." The blue light enveloped Lilian and disappeared.  
Yui was frozen in shock. Lilian was gone. The book lay closed on the library floor. Yui discovered she could move again. She stumbled to the book and picked it up. Her hands trembled and the book fell open on the floor. Yui couldn't help but read. "The heroine of this story found herself on the outskirts of a town, on the border of Kotou."  
Yui leaned up against the bookshelves and began to read. 


	2. The Seiryuu Seishi Taishi

"Star Lovers" by Ai Yuukan Chapter 2  
Lilian pressed a hand to her temple, which throbbed painfully. "Ow." She felt like she had fallen off a building, and her knees were scratched and the cuts were lightly dusted with dirt. Wincing, she tried to wipe out the dirt with the softest of touches, and once she couldn't do any more, she stood up and looked around, brushing her hand on her navy-pleated skirt.  
She was in a dusty alley somewhere, with strange-looking houses all around. She could hardly remember anything that had happened in the last ten minutes. only a strong, blue light that had felt so cool and refreshing against her skin. Wait! Lilian suddenly remembered. the library! She leaned against the wall of the nearest house to think. She could remember feeling the air around her become moist and cool, and the stairs near the juice machine.  
Lilian's eyes widened with sudden apprehension. The juice machine? Didn't Yui once tell her that was where Miaka had first seen Suzaku? And she had climbed up those stairs to that Important Documents Reference Room? Lilian paled. She could only remember climbing those steps. but what if.  
Lilian shook her head. Everything was just too strange. She suddenly heard someone running in her direction and whirled around. All of a sudden, someone slammed into her and knocked her to the ground. Lilian sat up and stared at the girl who was staring at her with fear.  
Lilian gaped. "Yui!" She looked behind her friend and saw two thugs leering at them. Lilian gasped. Yui's breathing was hurried and frightened. Lilian grew angry. Who did those two thugs think they were doing? Everything was happening just like Yui had told her happened the first time she entered the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. To suffer like that twice. Lilian's anger quickly burst in a fit of temper, her blood boiling like hot silver. She stood up and stood in front of her friend. "What do you two clowns think you're doing?"  
She gasped and pressed a hand to her mouth when she first heard herself speak. She was speaking in a different language and it sounded like. ancient Chinese! "What did you call us?" One of the thugs said gruffly.  
Lilian forgot her astonishment when she felt Yui tremble behind her. "You heard me! What do you think you're doing? Do you know who she is?!"  
  
The uglier thug looked to his friend. "She's a strange one, but she's make us some good money, too."  
Lilian's temper rose up like an angry flood. "Excuse me?!"  
  
The other thug leered at her. "She looks good. her friend, too. I wonder if they're as tasty as they look." His friend laughed evilly.  
Lilian saw red. "Fools!" She reached into her skirt pocket and took out her pepper spray. She grabbed Yui's hand. She wanted to beat the thugs to an inch of their lives, but she knew their safety came first. She sprayed the pepper spray directly in their eyes and tugged Yui's hand.  
"Ahh! What's this?!"  
  
Yui stared at Lilian, frightened. Lilian tugged again. "Yui! Let's go! Run!"  
Yui came alive. Together, the two ran down the alley. At the end of the alley, they slammed into the thug's friends. Yui gave out a small little cry and hid behind Lilian. Lilian tried to spray the pepper spray in their eyes as well, but the little can was empty! Lilian swore. She forgot! She had used most of them on the perverts in the airplane yesterday! She felt a tingling on the spot between her collarbones. A cool wind rush against her heart and she heard a mysterious voice speak in her mind.  
Save yourself and your friend. Use the power within you! Use it! Lilian felt a surge of cool energy rush into her palms and felt as if a wave had crashed against her soul. She lifted her hand. Use it!  
  
"Shogun!" A wrinkled old lady hobbled to the general, remarkably nimble-footed in her haste. The general halted his horse and waited, mostly out of curiosity. He had never seen an old lady run so fast.  
"Hai?"  
  
"Shogun, there are two young ladies behind my house. getting attacked by thugs! You must help them! The poor things."  
The general's eyes hardened at the information. In the back of his mind, an image of his mother being brutally raped by soldiers flashed. He nodded. "Where is your house?"  
The old lady looked grateful. "Just over there, shogun. Hurry. the taller girl tried to run. but the thugs' friends caught them."  
"I see. Thank you for telling me."  
"No, thank you." The old lady said, as the general rode away. She had never dreamed she would ever have the courage to speak to the infamous general directly. she had heard he had a heart of ice and eyes that were even more ruthless. But she had seen the alarm flash in the general's piercing blue eyes and she wondered. Could he be as emotionless as everyone said? Could he be as evil?  
Nakago saw the thugs come into view when he neared the smallest house at the end of the street and saw the two young girls the old lady had told him about.  
The taller of the girls had long silvery hair that whipped behind her in an unseen wind, and eyes as blue as the sea. She was regally beautiful, and fascinating in her fury. His eyes fell to the glowing blue symbol in between her collarbones. His eyes widened and raced to the girl hiding behind her. She was a blond, with troubled blue eyes. He saw the strange clothes of the girls and his mind raced with the implications.  
The taller girl's eyes suddenly glowed blue. With one arm protectively guarding the more frightened girl, she raised a hand and he saw her body radiate a blue light. His horse paced. He just stared, dumbstruck. Suddenly, a thick jet of water shoot out of the air in front of the girl's open hand and struck all four of the thugs with the force of a tidal wave. She grabbed the girl's hand and ran.  
  
Lilian didn't know how she had done what she had just done, but she had saved Yui. She ran, not knowing where to run, but simply ran, her fear just as great as Yui's. She skidded to a halt before a tall horse and jerked her head up. She looked into a pair of piercing blue eyes and swayed. There were men everywhere! She was truly scared now. She turned and ran in the opposite direction, back where she had come.  
"Wait!"  
Yui ran behind her, just as frightened, just as panicked. Lilian now knew Yui's fear. She could only feel the need to run. to get away. At the end of the alley, she slammed right back into the first two thugs she had escaped. They saw her clearly now. Lilian's eyes widened with fear.  
Angry, the two thugs slammed the two girls into the back door of one of the houses of the alley. Lilian was starting to see black. One of them slammed shut the door and she felt herself slammed against a cold, dirt floor. "No! NO! Yui!!" The thug ripped open her blouse savagely. She kicked the thug away and slammed the thug over Yui against the wall. Yui was crying. Lilian threw open the door and pushed her friend outside. She tried to follow but a thug closed the door in her face. She heard Yui beat against the flimsy wooden door and started to cry. "Get away from me! No! NO!" The thugs had her down on cold dirt floor and one of them slapped her face when she tried to bite the hands that were touching her.  
"No!" She heard Yui crying and screaming against the bolted door. "No! Someone help!" Lilian sobbed and feebly tried to punch the nearest thug away. He swore and slammed down her arm. Lilian cried out as she heard and felt the sickening crunch of her bone and yielded even more to the coming darkness. She saw a flash of blue before all went black.  
  
Nakago held the crying woman in his arms back in the Kotou palace. The blond girl was hysterical, worrying for her friend. He had come just in time and had blasted the two thugs to pieces with his chi. The silver- haired woman had fainted, badly beaten. She was recovering in his chamber, and healing extremely fast. He had cast a healing spell on her a few hours ago and he had been astounded at how easily the girl had absorbed his magic. Her soul had greedily sucked up the magic he had used on her and her arm had been repaired within minutes.  
The two girls were both not of this world. of this he was sure. The taller girl, the one in his chamber, was a seishi, for he had seen the blue symbol glow on her person before he had interfered. He had not seen the symbol before it had faded, as his view had been obscured by the body he had been shredding. He would know the symbol when the girl awakened, so he was not overly concerned. The girl who was crying in his arms, however, was crying for that girl, and he knew that one of the first steps to be gaining her trust was to express concern for her friend. He wanted to begin pressuring the girl to consent to being the Seiryuu no Miko, but he knew now was not the time.  
"What is her name?"  
Yui's sobs had subsided, comforted by the man who called himself Nakago for twenty minutes. Yui was crying for the girl she didn't know. the girl who had saved her. The girl had pushed her out of harm's way only to be. by those thugs. If it hadn't been for her, Yui knew she would have been the one to have been. She trembled. She owed the girl her life. If it wasn't for her, nothing like what happened would have happened to her. She felt terrible. She was so distraught, that at first, she didn't hear Nakago's question. He repeated his question for her and Yui shrugged helplessly. "I. don't know."  
"You don't know?" Nakago frowned, puzzled, and tried to piece everything together. Yui had obviously been a stranger to the silver- haired girl before she had been rescued by her. The silver-haired girl was a seishi. Had she sensed the girls' chi and come to her rescue? Intriguing.  
"What is your name?"  
  
Yui looked down at her hands, distraught. "Yui. Hongou, Yui."  
"Shogun?" A soldier appeared at the doorway to the room.  
"Yes?" Nakago looked at the soldier over Yui's head.  
"Shogun? A servant asked me to tell you that. the girl in your chamber has awakened."  
Yui's head shot up. "She's awake?" She fairly knocked down the solider, dashing out of the room.  
Nakago heard the future Seiryuu no Miko run down the hall to his chamber before staring hard at the soldier. "And?"  
The soldier looked uncomfortable. "The girl. is perfectly healed, my lord. But.she knows your name, Shogun!"  
Nakago stood up. "Nani?"  
The soldier forced himself to stay his ground. The shogun looked shocked. and dangerous. "She woke up, completely healed, my lord. She said to the servant, 'Where is Yui? What has Nakago done to her?' She ran the servant out of your chamber, my lord."  
Nakago's eyes hardened. "Very.strange."  
  
"Yui!" Lilian jumped off the bed and ran to hug her friend who had ran into the room. They hugged. "Yui! I was so worried! Are you okay?"  
  
Yui hugged her new friend. "I'm fine. I'm so happy you're okay." She felt like crying again. The girl was okay. Thank goodness.  
Lilian was near to tears, too. "I'm happy, too, Yui. But what about Nakago? What did he say to you? What are we doing in Kotou?" While she had been sleeping, Lilian had had dreams. She had remembered Yui telling her that Nakago had rescued her just in time, that she hadn't been raped, but Nakago had told her otherwise. Lilian was worried Nakago had been lying to Yui again.  
She knew the man who had been on the horse had been Nakago. How could she have forgotten those eyes? Yui had described those eyes countless times and had described him as wearing a blue cloak and dragon armour. How could she have forgotten? She shouldn't have run away from him, even if he was evil. She would have been safer with him and she wouldn't have been.  
Pain coursed through Lilian's soul. Yui's eyes reflected the pain she saw in Lilian's sea-blue eyes. She was remembering her rape. But Yui suddenly remembered Lilian's question. "Where is Kotou? How do you know Nakago? Have you two met before?"  
Lilian froze. What the.? She just stared at Yui. What's going on?  
  
The mysterious, familiar voice appeared like an answering rain in her head. She pressed a hand to her head, confused. You are in the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. You are at the beginning of the book. Your name is Taishi.  
Lilian shook her head. Yui looked at her strangely. "Are you okay?"  
My name is Lilian. Lilian Smith!  
You are the seishi Taishi. You have been claimed by Seiryuu. You have saved the Seiryuu no Miko from her shame, Taishi. For that, you have been granted my eternal blessing. You have the power to rewrite the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho, but you must not misuse that power. You know the future, so you must not rewrite the past too greatly. Allow the six events of sorrow to pass, and do not interfere or you shall suffer the wrath of the five gods. Use your power only for the good of Seiryuu and his seishi, and never for your own ends. This is my warning. Heed it.  
The voice passed from Lilian like a receding wave, leaving her mind refreshingly cool and calm, but it wasn't long before she was confused again. What was going on? She was at the beginning of the book? The beginning of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho? What was she supposed to do?  
You have been claimed by Seiryuu. Therefore, you are a Seiryuu Seishi. You serve Seiryuu no Miko.  
Lilian stared at Yui, realization dawning. "Seiryuu no Miko." Lilian suddenly saw a tall blond man standing at the door to her room. Her eyes widened with recognition. Those eyes! "Nakago!"  
Nakago's eyes narrowed. He strode into the room. "Who are you?"  
"Nakago!" Yui was shocked at the general's command. Why did he sound so suspicious of her new friend? Then it occurred to her then that she didn't even know the name of her new friend. She smiled gently at the girl. "What's your name?"  
Lilian looked away. "My name is Lilian Smith." She said stubbornly. You serve the Seiryuu Seishi and the Seiryuu no Miko. You will be known as Taishi. She slumped her shoulders in resignation. "My seishi name is." Taishi. Lilian clenched her fists. "Fine! Taishi!" Her blue eyes narrowed angrily at the voice in her head.  
Nakago's eyes flashed. Taishi? She was no ordinary seishi, then. She was a seishi who served Taittsukun. She was not a Seiryuu seishi then. unless. "Which god do you serve?"  
Seiryuu. Lilian wished she could ignore the voice, but it persisted, ringing in her mind like a pealing bell. Lilian gave a low growl. "Seiryuu! I have been claimed by Seiryuu!"  
Nakago relaxed at that. So Seiryuu had claimed her. That made her, at least, an honorary Seiryuu seishi. Some of his questions were answered, but not all. He turned to Yui, who was staring at them both in confusion, and bowed his head. "Lady Yui. will you leave us?"  
Lilian bristled at the gentle tone of Nakago's voice. The cad! He was set on winning Yui's trust yet again! Well, she wouldn't allow it! She stood. You serve the Seiryuu Seishi. You serve Nakago.  
If the person in her head was standing right in front of her, Lilian would have spit in his face. So you say. But I'm not one to be controlled! She glared at Nakago. "I will be in the temple. I need. to think." She marched angrily out of the room and the voice in her head sighed. Lilian almost smiled.  
  
The temple was empty. Perfect. She closed her eyes. I know you're in there.  
You are to obey me.  
Lilian bristled. Unconditionally? Without question?  
  
Yes.  
Lilian stuck her nose in the air. Then you might as well send me out of the book. I'm not following anyone at the moment. Especially someone as arrogant as you.  
You will follow Nakago.  
Lilian's temper got the best of her. "Hah! I'd rather rot!"  
You are the seishi Taishi. You are now a Seiryuu seishi.  
"I am not a Seiryuu Seishi! I'm not following anyone ! Especially that bastard, Nakago!"  
Nakago listened intently as he leaned against a pillar. Interesting.  
It is your duty.  
"I don't have a duty! Why did you bring me here anyway? I want to go home!"  
You cannot.  
Lilian's bravado trembled at that. "Why not?"  
You are the Seiryuu seishi, Taishi.  
"I am not a Seiryuu Seishi!" The water in the temple stirred at Lilian's near roar.  
Sit and listen. Trembling, Lilian sank down and sat on the cold stone. Her mind was in shambles. I'm giving you five minutes.  
You will not direct my actions. Ever again.  
"Ah, shut up about that or I'm going to bang you out of my head!"  
You are the seishi Taishi. What did Yui tell you about the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho?  
Lilian forced her mind to remain calm. "The book? She told me everything."  
There are four gods of the north, west, east, and south.  
Lilian slowly nodded, remembering. "Genbu, Byakko, Seiryuu, and Suzaku."  
That is correct. But there is also a fifth deity. She is the center god. She governs all four countries of Konan, Kotou, Hokkan, and Sairou. You are one of her six seishi. Lilian frowned at that. "But doesn't every god have seven seishi? And a miko?"  
There are only six. The center god has no need of a miko. The six seishi of the center god serve her and the balance of the Shi Jin Ten Chi. You serve the balance.  
"The balance? What's wrong with the balance?"  
The balance in the Shi Jin Ten Chi is in chaos, brought on by the four mikos. Genbu no Miko. She died before she could make her final wish. Byakko no Miko. She made a wish that could not be granted. Seiryuu no Miko. She arrived at the same time as the Suzaku no Miko, when both stories should be told only one at a time. The Suzaku no Miko summoned Suzaku through unnatural means. All four of them have contributed to the chaos in the Shi Jin Ten Chi. The center god has offered the services of four of her seishi to the four gods to right this balance. You have been claimed by Seiryuu. Your sister, Vivien, is the seishi Kyoku. Your sister, Kathryn, is the seishi Shoshi. Your sister Samantha is the seishi Tei. You are the seishi Taishi. You were trained for five years for this role. Remember your lessons, Seiryuu seishi, Taishi, and remember all that I have said. This shall be the last time I shall speak to you until you have either failed or succeeded in preventing the Seiryuu no Miko from summoning her animal god.  
Lilian's head was spinning. "Wait!" The voice paused. "Who are you?"  
I am the god Seiryuu. You are my seishi, Taishi. Remember your duty. Remember your training. Until we meet again, Seiryuu seishi, Taishi.  
Then the voice was gone. Lilian buried her face in her hands, her mind denying that all the voice had said was false, but her heart quietly told her that all was true, and she was grieved. 


	3. Reunion

"Star Lovers" by Ai Yuukan Chapter 3 "Shogun?"  
"Nani?" Nakago looked away from the view of the gardens to face his guard.  
The soldier bowed. "Shogun. the Seiryuu Seishi, Taishi, has requested an audience."  
Nakago turned. "She shall have it."  
"You have my thanks." Lilian said quietly. The soldier bowed reverently to the general and walked away. Lilian stared at the back of the general, her mind calm and collected. She still hated the general, but if all Seiryuu said was true, then she had no choice but to do as he said and follow him. She quietly took her place beside the shogun and stared out onto the garden beside him.  
"You wished to speak with me?"  
Lilian closed her eyes. "Hai."  
"You will apologize for your earlier rudeness?"  
Before, Lilian would have told him to stuff it, but now, she only sighed. "If that is what it will take to have you answer my questions."  
Nakago never looked at his fellow seishi. "I will answer your questions, Seiryuu seishi, Taishi, if you will answer mine."  
Lilian closed her eyes. "My name is Lilian. Call me by my true name and I will answer all your questions." She said quietly.  
"Very well. I will call you Lilian."  
"Thank you."  
There was a peaceful silence for a few minutes before Lilian spoke again. "You are the Seiryuu Seishi, Nakago?"  
"Hai."  
"Have you persuaded Yui-chan to become the Seiryuu no Miko."  
"Not yet."  
A tear trickled down Lilian's cheek. Yui. I'm so sorry. "I. will help you."  
"I see."  
Lilian wiped away her tear but didn't open her eyes. "I served the center god, Taittsukun. I trained on her mountain for five years. That was. three years ago. Somehow, my memory of my time there was erased, and they only returned to me earlier. Seiryuu has chosen me to prevent the disruption of balance that is to occur some time from now. I am Lilian Smith from the Miko's world. There, I am an American." Lilian almost smiled as she heard the note of pride in her voice.  
"American?"  
"Yui comes from a different country in our world. In her country, I am a foreigner. I only know how to speak English, the tiniest bit Japanese, and some Gaelic, but here, when I speak English, I hear myself speaking in your language of ancient Chinese. In my world, this story has already ended and all the Mikos have summoned their animal gods. I was sucked into this world for the one purpose of preventing the disruption of balance that will happen because of a summoning. If I fail, I will be sent out from this world and will never be able to return. If I succeed, Seiryuu and the center god will grant me a wish apiece. Seiryuu told me I must fulfill my duty and I wouldn't have if he hadn't told me three of my sisters are also in this world and must fulfill similar duties. If I fail, all three of my sisters will be punished for it. They will be trapped in the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho forever. I won't see them again." Lilian opened her eyes and stared at the night sky sadly.  
"I know our futures, but I am not allowed to change any of our pasts. except that of the Miko's." Lilian sighed. "My power is that of water and I am eighteen years old. I am the eldest of my sisters and have a horrible temper when confronted with the impossible. I am a scholar, and I hate you. I know what you will do and I hate you for it. I will also come to hate myself, as I am not allowed to stop you from doing the hateful things that you will do. The only thing keeping me from screaming your ears off is my remarkable, unfortunate self-discipline. For that you should be grateful." Saying that, Lilian looked as calm and collected as ever. "Have I answered all your questions?"  
Nakago finally turned to the seishi. His eyes were impenetrable. Lilian turned to face him and met his gaze unflinchingly. "Is there any reason for me to question your loyalty?"  
"I will never endanger my sisters' lives. Because of that, I will remain loyal to Seiryuu, to the seishi, to your despicable self, as long as that danger exists. I have answered all your questions." It wasn't a question.  
"Not all of them."  
A flash of black hate flashed in Lilian's eyes, but her face remained impassive. "What else do you want of me?"  
"You know the future, you say. What did you see?"  
Lilian thought of his death. "Something so beautiful that I think I'll be crying with joy when it happens. I will not tell you what I know, for I was instructed to let the events that happened happen, and I will try my best not to alter anything. I will see you in the morning." Lilian moved away, dismissing herself.  
Nakago's eyes hardened. "Where are you going?"  
"To my chamber."  
"You were in my chamber."  
Lilian didn't skip a beat. "Then I will sleep in the empty room next to Yui's. Good night, Nakago." She never looked back.  
  
"Lily. can I talk with you?" Yui shyly asked the seishi. She watched as the tall, silver-haired woman brushed her hair. Lilian put down her brush and turned to her friend. She forced a smile to her face.  
"Yui-sama. Are you well?"  
Yui hesitated, closing the sliding door behind her. "I. I've been better."  
Lilian tried not to look away. "I see." It had been three months since she had arrived in Kotou, and Nakago had been planting the seeds in Yui's mind, making Yui doubt her best friend more and more every day. Lilian knew that Yui called out for Miaka, every night, and every time, Nakago would tell Yui that Miaka had betrayed her. Lilian knew this was what Yui wanted to talk to her about.  
"Lily. do you think Miaka abandoned me?" Yui asked her friend quietly, sitting on Lilian's bed.  
Lilian didn't want to answer, but she had to. She must think of her sisters. "Is that what Nakago told you?"  
Yui looked startled. "Yes. how did you know?"  
Lilian had to look away. "I. Do you believe him?"  
Now it was Yui's turn to look away. "He saved us. Shouldn't I trust him?"  
No. Never trust a rat. "If you believe he could be trusted." Lilian had to force the words out.  
Yui clenched her fists. "If it weren't for Miaka, then you wouldn't have been." Yui saw Lilian's stricken face and immediately regretted her words. "Oh, Lily, I'm sorry, I."  
Lilian forced herself to calm down. "It was. nothing." Her eyes flashed with pain.  
Yui, to Lilian's surprise, hugged her. "Lily. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." Lilian's own eyes tickled with the prospect of oncoming tears as she felt Yui's eyes moisten on her shoulder.  
"Iie. I'm fine, Yui-sama. really, I am." But she wasn't.  
Yui knew she wasn't. Her eyes hardened. "It's Miaka's fault! She's to blame!"  
Lilian took Yui's face in her hands. Her pained eyes stared into the Miko's. "Is that what Nakago said?" She whispered.  
Yui started to cry. "Yes."  
My sisters. But Lilian couldn't hurt Yui like this. "Yui. you have the right to choose whether to believe Nakago or not. but I also think you should hear what Miaka has to say, first."  
Yui's eyes widened and Lilian withdrew her hands. "She's coming? Here?" Lilian knew she wasn't allowed to answer, but thankfully, Yui had drawn her own conclusion. She stared at Lilian. "How do you know that? Is it another of your seishi powers?"  
Lilian smiled softly. "You could say that."  
  
Lilian wandered in the garden the next morning. She knew that, any day, now, Miaka would come alone to try to rescue Yui. She dreaded what she knew would happen and she knew she hated herself for being incapable of preventing the coming events.  
"The Shogun! The shogun has returned!" Lilian heard the guards exclaim. Lilian didn't think much of it, until another guard also exclaimed. "There's are two girls with him! One of them is in Yui-sama's clothes!"  
Lilian whirled around and started running in the same direction the guards were running. Her mind raced, panicked. Miaka? Miaka was already here? It was too soon! She raced to the courtyard. Sure enough, Nakago was riding into the courtyard, one girl sitting before him and another girl riding a horse behind him. She raced to them and when she came to them, she was fairly out of breath.  
"Nakago!" Lilian's eyes widened with dismay when she saw the girl riding in front of the Seiryuu seishi. Miaka! Miaka looked at her curiously, her eyes shadowed with anxiety.  
"Taishi." Nakago frowned. What was she doing here?  
Lilian didn't notice that Nakago had called her by her seishi name. She rushed to his horse and looked up at Miaka. "Miaka-sama."  
Nakago's eyes narrowed at the name. Miaka paled. Lilian realized what she had just revealed and nearly cursed herself for her loose tongue. The rider behind Nakago drew in a breath.  
"Lily!" Lilian looked at the rider for the first time and her breath rushed out in surprise, pleasure, and fear. Vivien!  
Vivien was looking at her with the same expression on her face. She looked well, garbed in the clothes she had worn back in their world. Her knuckles were white, clutching the reins of her horse. Tears rushed to Lilian's eyes. "Vivi." She breathed.  
Vivien jumped off her horse and rushed to her sister. "Lily!" The two sisters embraced. Vivien was crying. "Lily, I was so worried."  
Nakago stared. Vivi? His eyes narrowed with surprise. Was the girl with the red-gold hair her sister? Miaka stared at Vivien. "Kyoku. is she Lilian?"  
The two sisters drew apart. There were tears in both their eyes. Vivien nodded and wiped her face with her sleeve. "Hai. this is my sister, Lily. Lilian Smith."  
Lilian faced Nakago. "Nakago. this is my sister, Vivi. Vivien Smith."  
Lilian suddenly turned to face her sister again. "Vivi. Kyoku?"  
Vivien smiled sadly. "I'll explain. later." She turned to Miaka. "I serve... the Seiryuu no Miko."  
Lilian frowned. "Seiryuu no." Realization dawned. "Ah! Soka!" She bowed reverently to Miaka. "Welcome to Kotou, Seiryuu no Miko." She fervently prayed Vivien knew what she was doing.  
  
The Emperor of Kotou, whom Lilian had only seen once in the three months she had been here, was reading from the Seiryuu copy of the Shi Jin Ten Chi. Lilian nervously glanced at Vivien, who was looking equally nervous. Lilian had a startling realization. Did Vivien know about the original story?  
The Emperor looked up and smiled. "Ah, Nakago, they said you have brought me the Seiryuu no Miko!" He looked and frowned when he saw the two girls standing beside Lilian and Nakago. He had never seen Lilian before either. "Nakago. who are they?  
Nakago took off his helmet. At seeing his face, Miaka looked startled. Lilian tried not to smile. Nakago looked to Miaka first. "This girl claims to be the Seiryuu no Miko." He looked to Vivien, who looked as if she was about to have a fit of apoplexy, and introduced her. "She is Vivien Smith. she serves the girl. She is sister to Lilian Smith, a Seiryuu Seishi." He did not tell the Emperor Lilian's seishi name.  
The Emperor did a double take. He stared at Lilian and Miaka. "You have the priestess and a Seiryuu seishi! Well done, Nakago." He looked thoughtfully at Miaka. "Is she really the miko?"  
Nakago didn't blink an eye. "Apparently she is."  
The Emperor grinned triumphantly and laughed. "Ha! Ha! I shall soon that that young fool, the Konan Emperor, crying and kneeling at my feet! Ha! Ha! Ha!"  
Vivien and Lilian both closed their eyes as Miaka blurted out, "Don't underestimate Hotohori-san!"  
The Emperor blinked. "Hotohori?"  
Miaka looked stricken. "Ho-ho-ho."  
Vivien rushed to Miaka. "Ah, gomenasai. she's been in the sun too long. ano."  
Lilian almost smiled. Nakago looked at the Emperor. "Your Highness, there's someone else I want you to meet."  
Lilian covered her mouth. Oh no. Miaka looked puzzled and somewhat nervous. Vivien looked like she wanted to cry. Lilian glared at Nakago. Nakago looked at her, his face expressionless. Lilian wanted to hit him. Instead, she clenched her fists and turned around.  
She heard footsteps, and a few seconds later, the broken whisper from Miaka. "Yui."  
Lilian closed her eyes. She was going to kill Nakago. 


	4. To Part Again

"Star Lovers" by Ai Yuukan Chapter 4  
Lilian had managed to smuggle Vivien out of the palace and into the courtyard before chaos erupted. Guards were running everywhere, looking for Yui, Suzaku no Miko, and the trespassers that had entered the palace grounds. During the chaos, Lilian and Vivien had escaped.  
The sky was dark and foreboding outside. The sisters paused for breath. Lilian closed her eyes. "Vivi. how do you know. Do you know? Everything?"  
Vivien panted. "Hai. Miaka told me. How about you? Yui?"  
Lilian nodded. "Hai."  
They were both silent as they tried to catch their breath. "Ne, Lily. who was that tall hunk with the blond hair?"  
Lilian stood up, feeling much better. "His name is Nakago."  
Vivien's eyes widened. "Nakago? The Seiryuu seishi?!"  
Lilian nodded, feeling sick. "Hai. aren't I lucky?"  
Vivien suddenly looked fearful. "Lily. you. aren't on their side. are you?"  
Lilian didn't know how to answer. "I hate Nakago with all my heart for what he's doing to Yui, but stupid Seiryuu said I couldn't interfere! The snake!"  
Vivien looked relieved. She had been worried at the prospect of them becoming enemies, like Yui and Miaka were going to be. She looked down. "It's the same with me. I can't interfere."  
Lilian looked at her sister. "Ne, Vivi, who claimed you?"  
  
Vivien looked up. "Claimed?" She looked confused.  
"You know, what seishi are you? Suzaku?"  
Vivien's eyes widened. "How did you know I was a seishi?"  
Lilian was beginning to get annoyed. "Seiryuu did, of course. He made me remember our training with Taittsukun and made me the seishi Taishi! The worm!"  
Thunder rumbled. Vivien smiled sadly. "Suzaku asked me to become the seishi Kyoku. I wanted to help Miaka, so I didn't refuse. How about you?"  
Lilian suddenly felt ashamed of herself. When Seiryuu had claimed her as a Seiryuu seishi, she had ranted and refused the position more than once. Vivien had become the seishi Kyoku willingly, to help Miaka. Lilian should have done the same. "Ah. so how are you to help? Seiryuu made me his eighth seishi."  
Vivien sighed. "Me too. I'm now an honorary seishi, just like you. I guess that means I'm a Suzaku seishi, huh?" She looked away. "It's strange. Kate was asked to accept her role as the seishi Shoshi, and she accepted. But the thing is."  
"Kate! Kate's here too?" Lilian's worst fear was coming true. "But how?"  
  
Vivien looked at her sister. "For the same reason we're here, I guess, to restore the balance to the gods. The thing is, Kate was chosen by Byakko. It's strange though. everyone seems to know her.. They call her Hou--"  
"Byakko?"  
"Mm. But Byakko no Miko's already gone. and the only seishi living are Subaru and."  
"Hold on! Kate can't become an honorary Byakko seishi then?"  
Vivien shook her head sadly. "And the surviving Byakko seishi are old now. Kate is alone until she reaches Hokkan. The eerie thing is. instead of a seishi, Byakko's made Kate his second miko."  
Lilian was astonished. "Second miko? Is that possible?"  
Vivien nodded. "She needs to summon Byakko and make a wish. different from the one Suzuno-sama made that couldn't be granted. Hotohori- sama said we, the Suzaku seishi, would help her after we summon Suzaku. And Sammy."  
Lilian's worst fear was confirmed. She paled. "Sammy? Sammy's here too?" She whispered.  
Vivien nodded sadly. "She is. Genbu made her his second miko, too. It's even harder for her because all her seishi are dead. Fortunately, Kate convinced Hotohori-sama to help her too. Poor Sammy. she has to make the wish Tokaki never made for her."  
Lilian was greatly troubled. "Kate. Sammy." She could only be grateful that her two elder sisters had been spared.  
Suddenly, they heard a commotion on the roof. To their horror, they suddenly noticed Nakago standing in front of them, staring at them hard. Both of them sweatdropped. Lilian stepped in front of Vivien. "I can explain!"  
"Kyoku?!" Lilian whirled around and saw a young man behind her sister. She stared. He had teal-colored hair and violet eyes. He looked angry. "Kyoku! Where's Miaka?"  
Vivien made a face. "Tamahome. I can't." She said, looking meaningfully behind her.  
Tamahome only then saw Nakago behind Lilian and stared. Nakago noted the glowing red symbol on the young man's forehead. "You are. Tamahome, Suzaku seishi."  
Lilian stared at the young man. Tamahome. the one Miaka loved. And Yui. Lilian couldn't bear it. She suddenly got both men's attention by frantically waving her arms. "A-Ano. something feels strange." She loosened her control over her power, ready to unleash it. "Nakago." The air before her fingertips started to bubble water. Vivien and Tamahome stared.  
Nakago's eyes widened. "Lilian?"  
Lilian feigned dismay. "Oh!" She removed her control over her power completely and tried not to laugh and maintain her expression of shock as the air around her suddenly started shooting thick jets of water all around. She saw Vivien's grateful face before almost grinning with satisfaction when Nakago was 'accidentally' forced back by the sheer force of her water.  
"Arigatou, Taishi." She heard a strange voice whisper behind her and whirled around, to come face-to-face with a smiling mask. Lilian yelped with surprise and really lost control with her power. She was forced backwards and knocked Nakago down behind her.  
"Oof!"  
When she looked up, she finally managed to have the water subside and sat in the middle of the courtyard, soaking wet. She blinked.  
"We will talk later." Nakago muttered in her ear before unceremoniously pushing Lilian off his lap. For some reason, Lilian's face went up in flames. She turned around to see him but he was gone. Lilian prayed she had bought Miaka and her friends enough time.  
  
She had. The next day, Lilian listened mournfully as Nakago, Yui, and herself faced the Emperor. "We cannot invade until the Suzaku no Miko has been eliminated!" The Kotou Emperor was furious. He glared at Lilian. "You! Get that power of yours under control!" Lilian wanted to box his ears. He stared hard at Yui. "You! Take care of Suzaku no Miko."  
Yui inclined her head. "Hai."  
Lilian looked at Nakago and knew he had his doubts of what Yui had just promised, but was relieved to see him hold his peace. When they were dismissed, she tried to walk with Yui to their chambers, but Nakago stopped her. "Taishi."  
Lilian turned and looked at Nakago imperially. "My name is Lilian." She said coolly.  
Nakago turned. "Follow me."  
Yui looked at her worriedly. "Lily.?"  
Lilian smiled for Yui's benefit. "I'll be fine, Yui-sama. The bastard got what he deserved." She turned to follow Nakago, leaving a startled Seiryuu no Miko behind her. They walked down the corridors until they came to a familiar-looking door. Lilian recognized it as the door to the chamber she had first slept in. Nakago's chamber. Lilian stiffened.  
Nakago let her enter first. When he closed the door behind him, he motioned for her to sit on the chair near the bed. Lilian sat, her chin held high. "You deliberately distracted me, allowing the Suzaku seishi to escape."  
Lilian shrugged. "I lost control of my power."  
"You allowed yourself to lose control of it."  
Lilian didn't say anything. Nakago glared at the seishi. "You should be punished."  
Lilian allowed herself a small smile. "But you can't." She said smugly. "I'm just as powerful as you are."  
Nakago smiled. "That may be true. but you have been ordered to follow me. You are not to get in my way. You will not protect your sister or her friends."  
Lilian glared at the Seiryuu seishi, her cool façade slipped away completely. "I will do as I please. Seiryuu never mentioned it was against the rules to help them."  
"You are a Seiryuu seishi."  
"Against my will."  
"Yet you are still my fellow seishi."  
"Until I can find a way to free myself and my sisters from this accursed world. I won't serve you forever." Lilian declared.  
Nakago narrowed his eyes. "You will serve Seiryuu until the end. I couldn't care less about your welfare if you weren't chosen by Seiryuu himself. Until then I have to keep you alive, a task not really worth my time. What did you learn from your sister?"  
Lilian smiled. "I'll never tell you."  
Nakago smirked. "Your other sister. 'Sammy', I believed you called her, is the second Genbu no Miko. Tell me."  
Lilian shook with anger. "You'll never get anything from me! I won't tell you anything! This is not my fight; you're on your own!"  
Nakago just looked at her. Lilian stared right back at him, fury causing her blue eyes to flash green. "I never wanted to be here in the first place! My sisters are with the people who care, while I'm stuck with you!" She stood up and glared up at the Seiryuu seishi. "You're such a cruel manipulative bastard! I never wanted anything to do with you!" She jabbed a finger in his chest. "I may know the future, but it's be a cold day in June before I tell you anything! I can't wait for you to die, you bastard! When you die, it'll be the happiest moment of my life!" Lilian glared at Nakago with tears shining in her eyes. "I hate you! And I can take care of myself! Ha! Just watch me! I'll make sure I live so I can see Tamahome kill you! Only then will I be happy! If you so much as ask me again to give you information you want you know I can't and won't give, I'll tear you to a hundred bloody pieces with my bear hands! You're the vilest person I've ever met! I wish I never met you! I wish. I wish." Lilian pushed away from Nakago and fled out of the room, crying.  
Nakago sat on the chair Lilian had abandoned and stared at the floor. He was supposed to die? He smirked. She was probably trying to scare him into abandoning his dream. His eyes narrowed. Bitch. He wanted to kill her, but he knew Seiryuu wouldn't allow him.  
  
Lilian saw the two young men leave Nakago's chamber and followed them curiously. She walked behind the two men, observing them. Both of them had sandy blond hair and were of the same height. She wondered who they were.  
"Ne.anika. is she really following us?" Suboshi asked his brother, a little disturbed. Lilian didn't hear him and continued staring at them, bubbling with curiosity.  
Amiboshi smiled. "She's just curious."  
"Who is she?" This time, Lilian had heard him. She walked in front of the two young men and smiled.  
"My name is Lilian Smith. Who are you two? Wow! Your twins! Sugoi!" Lilian had never seen identical twins before. She stared at them and walked around them, trying to see if they looked identical in every way.  
Suboshi and Amiboshi sweatdropped. "A-Ano. anika. she's scaring me."  
Lilian smiled. "Oh, don't be silly. Wow! You really are identical!"  
Amiboshi chuckled. "Yeah, we are. Do you work in the palace?"  
Suboshi stared. "She's a palace courtesan?"  
  
Lilian frowned. "How rude! Of course, I'm not!"  
Nakago suddenly appeared behind the twins. "She's the Seiryuu seishi, Taishi."  
Suboshi and Amiboshi were surprised and quickly bowed. Lilian blushed, but her gaze was rooted on Nakago. Nakago. Some time had passed, and in that time, she had done her best to avoid him. She only partially regretted her words of a few nights ago, only partially, but she had been embarrassed to face him again. This was the first time she had faced him in days. "Nakago."  
Amiboshi smiled gently at Lilian. "We're honored to meet a fellow seishi, Lady Taishi."  
Lilian snapped out of her reverie. Her eyes widened. "Fellow seishi.?"  
"They are the Seiryuu Seishi Suboshi and Amiboshi." Nakago said for the twins.  
Lilian didn't look at him. "Hontou?"  
Amiboshi smiled. "You look surprised, Lady Taishi."  
Lilian sighed wearily. "It's Lilian. Lily for short."  
Suboshi grinned. "Lily it is then."  
Lilian smiled, liking the twins already. "So where are you two going?" She asked, trying to ignore Nakago who was standing behind them.  
Suboshi and Amiboshi exchanged glances. "Ahhh."  
Lilian suddenly remembered Yui telling her that Amiboshi had been sent as a spy to Konan once. Her smile faded. "I see."  
Suboshi and Amiboshi were startled. "You do?"  
Lilian smiled without mirth. "It's been a pleasure to meet you both. I'm afraid I have something to do. Good day."  
  
Lilian threw a pebble across the water and watched it skip. Amiboshi. Suboshi. Nakago had already found them. He was fast. She idly pointed her finger at the water and moved it up. A small fountain of water rose up in the pond where she had pointed.  
"Playing with your power?" Amiboshi teased, sitting down next to his fellow seishi. Lilian smiled sadly. Amiboshi. The good Seiryuu seishi. Lilian, for some reason, felt comfortable around him, and she had only known him for a day.  
"Guilty." Lilian sighed and the small fountain subsided. "What are you doing here?"  
Amiboshi looked embarrassed. "I saw you sitting here alone and wondered if you could use some cheering up."  
Lilian sighed. "How did you plan on doing that?"  
Amiboshi's eyes were gentle. He lifted up a flute for her to see. "Do you like music?"  
Lilian smiled. She had forgotten about the boy's flute. "Hai."  
Amiboshi smiled before lifting the flute to his lips. Soon she listened to the beautiful melody as it enchanted her senses and relaxed her. Listening to the beautiful tune, Lilian thought about her sisters.  
Vivi.Kate.Sammy. Lilian's heart ached. She longed to see them again. All of them. She wondered what they were doing. without her. Lilian had often thought it unfair that her three sisters were in good hands, in the friendly country of Konan, while she was with Nakago. Nakago.  
"Lily-sama?" Amiboshi stopped playing and stared at her with concern. "Daijobu-ka?"  
Lilian looked at him. "Hai." She felt something wet on her face and with a touch, discovered that tears were on her cheek, wet and sad. She closed her eyes. "I was thinking. about my sisters.  
Amiboshi smiled sympathetically. "Ah. Nakago-sama told me you had three sisters. What are they like?"  
Lilian looked at Amiboshi, surprised. She had expected him to ask her if her sisters were in league with Suzaku, but instead he had asked her what they were like. Her heart softened towards the flutist. He was such a gentle young man. She smiled and looked out across the water. "I am the eldest of my three sisters. well, I'm not really the eldest. I have two elder sisters studying in universities back home. The eldest, Erin, is a scholar." She smiled. "I am also a scholar. But Erin studies mythology, while I study astrology. My second eldest sister is Anne. She's a dancer."  
Amiboshi was intrigued. "A dancer?"  
Lilian smiled proudly, her spirits already lifting. "Yeah. She knows every kind of dance. and she's also a volleyball player. She plays for the state."  
"Vol-ley-ball?"  
"It's a sport in our world. Vivien is my younger sister. She's here, too, you know. She's just as bad as Miaka-chan when it comes to eating. She's the bravest of our sisters. and the most reckless. Kathryn's the second youngest."  
Amiboshi smiled gently. "She's here, too?"  
"Hai. She argues. just for the fun of it. And she's a fiend when it comes to books. Sammy's the youngest. She's our father's only gentle daughter, and she's the best listener in the world. She's very bright and is very kind." Lilian's eyes twinkled as she studied Amiboshi. "She would make you a nice girlfriend."  
Amiboshi blushed, chuckling. "Which one's the troublemaker?"  
Lilian grinned. "Why, Kate and Vivi of course."  
He laughed. "You must love your sisters very much."  
A shadow passed over Lilian's eyes and her smile faded. "I do." She turned to Amiboshi. "Ne, Amiboshi. when you go to Konan."  
Amiboshi looked astonished. "How did you know about that?"  
Lilian sighed. "Let's just say it's one of my seishi powers. I know you're going to try to kill the Suzaku seishi and the Suzaku no Miko. but could you. please spare my sisters?"  
Amiboshi's eyes softened. "I will. if you promise you won't tell Nakago. I understand how you feel about your sisters. I feel the same for my brother, Suboshi."  
Lilian smiled. "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me. Oh, let me describe them for you, so you'll know them when you see them! Let's see. Vivien has red-gold hair and violet eyes. you can also identify her by her monstrous appetite. Kathryn has blond hair and silver eyes. she's the one who argues a lot. Samantha. she's the quiet one. She had light brown hair and green eyes. Do you think you'll recognize them?"  
Amiboshi looked amused. "I think I'll manage."  
Lilian chuckled. "You know. I've only known you for less than a day. but I feel like I've known you forever. Oh. after they try to perform the Suzaku ceremony. could you please give them a message from me?"  
Amiboshi nodded. "Of course. But you know, I'll be leaving tomorrow."  
Lilian looked across the water, a sad expression in her eyes. "Please tell them. I love them. And somehow, I'll find a way to make everything better."  
  
Lilian lifted the dress off the bed and viewed it critically. It was in a classic Chinese style, but in her mind, it was still a dress. It was much too feminine. Yui smiled at the look on Lilian's face. "Come on, Lily. It's just a dress."  
Lilian stared at the dress and wrinkled her nose. It really was beautiful, with white, blue and green silk. She would really feel like a palace courtesan in them. "I know it's just a dress. That's what disturbs me. I'll look like those." She shuddered. "girls that entertain the emperor." She looked down at her own clothes, her much-worn navy blue pleated skirt and simple white blouse. She looked at her stylish black platform boots and her black silk jacket. "I like my own clothes. it distinguishes me from being one of the palace prostitutes."  
Yui giggled. "But you'll fit in more."  
Lilian scowled. "What's wrong with my own clothes? And why don't you change into something else? You always wear that uniform."  
Yui shrugged. "I feel comfortable in it."  
"Well, I feel comfortable in these clothes, too." She sighed. "But it's getting harder to train outside in these boots. Can't I wear pants? It'll be easier to fight in."  
Yui smiled. "You're not a martial arts expert, Lily-chan. You use magic."  
Lilian looked disappointed. "I might as well give in then. but these clothes are soo feminine. It disturbs me. Greatly."  
Yui chuckled. "It's good to look feminine. Guys love girls who look feminine."  
Lilian scowled. "As it happens, I am not interested in pleasing guys." She went behind the screen to change. As she shed her old clothes and stepped into the dress, she decided she liked the feel of the silk against her skin. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad.  
After a few minutes, she stepped out from the screen, with her boots still on. "Don't I need slippers with this outfit?"  
Yui smiled. "I'll go get some!" She offered. She dimpled at Lilian. "You look good, Lily-chan!"  
Lilian blushed. All of sudden, they heard something that sounded like a hard slap in the next room. "Nani?" Yui ran out of the room and peeked into the next room. "Nakago!"  
Lilian stiffened with dawning horror. Tamahome. He was here. Lilian rushed out of the room.  
"Yui!" Yui was dabbing the blood on the corner of the Suzaku seishi's mouth.  
Yui didn't look away from Tamahome. "Leave us." She ordered Nakago. Nakago nodded and turned to leave. His eyes locked with Lilian's for a moment, before rushing into the room with Yui and Nakago. She closed the door behind her.  
"Yui-chan!" Lilian went to the couple. Tamahome looked at her curiously.  
Lilian smiled compassionately at Tamahome. She had much respect for the Suzaku Seishi, as she had much respect for true love. Tamahome and Miaka. She looked at Yui. Yui believed she was in love with Tamahome herself. Lilian wouldn't say anything to her, but she knew that Tamahome and Miaka's love was true, and for them, there was only each other. "Kunbawa, Tamahome-sama. I am the Seiryuu seishi, Taishi." She made a face at that name. "But please call me Lilian. I mean, Lily." She fingered at his cheek. "What did you say to him?"  
Tamahome smirked. "I think I insulted him."  
Yui gasped. "You shouldn't have done that, Tamahome!"  
Lilian felt differently. "I think I could hug you, Tamahome. Anyone who's riled the bastard enough to cause him to hit them has my everlasting respect!" She declared.  
Yui sighed. "For some reason, Lily-chan doesn't take to Nakago well. He's really a kind man."  
Lilian snorted. Tamahome's eyes twinkled. He suddenly remembered something. "Oh, I have a message for you from your sisters." He had Lilian's attention instantly. He was touched by the love and sadness in the Seiryuu seishi's eyes. "Ano. Kyoku said."  
"Kyoku?" Yui questioned.  
Lilian smiled. "That's my sister Vivien."  
"Hai. Vivien. She said to tell you not to worry. She said she's taking care of Shoshi and Tei."  
Lilian's eyes stung. "Kate. Sammy."  
"Shoshi said to tell you that she's fine. She said that she's known by three names now. And it's true. Her sisters call her Kate or Kathryn. we, the Suzaku Seishi, call her by her seishi name. And she's called Houki by the palace servants. She wants to know if you could find out why."  
"Houki?"  
"Hai. And Tei. she told you to 'hang in there'. She said, 'don't give up' and tell you that they're trying too."  
Lilian's eyes shone with unshed tears. "Sammy."  
Tamahome looked at Lilian gently. "You. are a friend of Miaka's?" He said that name with love. Lilian was touched.  
Lilian didn't know how to answer as Yui was still in the room. "I hardly know her." She said evasively.  
Tamahome smiled in understanding. "But you're the sister of Kyoku and that's good enough." He looked at Yui. "Yui. we have to be patient. Once Miaka finds the remaining Suzaku seishi. I'll take both of you with me to Konan. With the Konan copy of the Shi Jin Ten Chi." He promised.  
Yui looked away. Lilian looked suddenly uncomfortable. "Ne, Tamahome-sama. could you tell me about my sisters? How are they really?" 


	5. Threats

"Star Lovers" by Ai Yuukan Chapter 5 Lilian anticipated Miaka's arrival with growing dread. Just yesterday, she had witnessed Yui pass the horrible drug Kodoku to Tamahome and knew the good young man would soon make his appearance, changed for the worse. Tamahome and Lilian had become friends, and she had admitted her situation to the Suzaku seishi, admitting that she would like nothing better than to join her sisters in Konan. Nakago had been avoiding her like the plague and what Lilian had felt because of that disturbed her.  
Nakago was evil, of that she was sure, but day by day, her resolve to hate the Seiryuu seishi weakened. Nakago still acted hateful, but on those few occasions when they had made eye contact, she had seen the same hate she felt for him reflected in his eyes. For some reason, she felt guilty. But why? She hated him. Nakago had every right to hate her as well, didn't he? And yet.  
Lilian walked in the moonlit gardens like one in a trance. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the creaking of a branch above her. Nakago. He was the villain and she was the righteous heroine. at least that was what she had first believed. Nakago shielded his emotions effortlessly, but why did she sometimes wish to bring that shield down? It was her curiosity, Lilian told herself. She wanted to know if he truly was human. Reasonably assured of her resolve, she sighed as a cool breeze fanned her face.  
"Wow! Your magic's awesome, Chichiri!" A familiar voice said cheerfully.  
Nani? Lilian frowned. Who was that? "But next time, could you pick a better landing?" The same voice asked, sounding squashed.  
"Ah! Ah! Don't move!" A new voice yelled. "Oy!" She heard a branch break overhead.  
"Meow?"  
"Ahhhh!" Four bodies landed on Lilian, knocking her down. "I-Itai!" Her back felt broken.  
"Eh? There's someone under us, no da."  
"I think so too."  
Lilian couldn't breathe. "Will you guys get off me!" She winced as the four bodies tumbled off her. "Itai." Grimacing, Lilian sat up and tried to right her kimono.  
"Lily!"  
Lilian looked up and squealed with delight. "Vivi!" The two sisters jumped up and hugged. Lilian stared at Vivien. Her sister never looked better. She was dressed in Chinese-style clothes, less formal than her own, and she looked positively alive. Lilian was struck by a sudden sense of envy.  
"Lily! What are you doing here?"  
Lilian frowned and dusted off her dress. "I'm a Seiryuu seishi, Vivi. I'm allowed to walk in the garden. I didn't imagine my back would be broken if I did."  
Vivien giggled. "Teehee. Sorry about that."  
Lilian smiled. "It's fine. Ne, I've really missed you, Vivi!"  
Vivien grinned. "I know."  
"Vivi!" Lilian giggled.  
"Ne, would you mind telling us who she is?" A tall, flame-haired man with a fan in his hands asked them, annoyed. Lilian blinked.  
"Who's the carrot-top?" She asked her sister curiously.  
The flame-haired young man glared. "Who are ya callin' a carrot- top?!"  
Vivien chuckled. "Lily. I'd like you to meet the Suzaku seishi, Tasuki. Doesn't he look funny?"  
"Oy!"  
Vivien turned to Miaka and Chichiri. "And you already know Miaka, right?"  
Miaka smiled at Lilian. "Hai! I remember you!"  
Lilian was staring at the man with the mask. Recognition dawned. "Ah! Mask-man!"  
Chichiri sweatdropped. "My name's Chichiri, no da."  
Lilian nodded. "Ah, the fox-man! I remember you now!"  
Chichiri frowned. "Do I know you?"  
Lilian realized her mistake. "Ahhh. no! But Tamahome's told me so much about you!"  
At the mention of Tamahome's name, Miaka brightened. "Tamahome? Do you know where he is?"  
  
Vivien looked uncomfortable. "Ah. Miaka? Didn't you say he said he would meet you at that tree?"  
Miaka nodded. "That's right!" She smiled at Lilian. "Do you know where it is, Lily-chan? Tamahome said he would meet me at a tree with fragrant blossoms."  
Lilian didn't know what to do. What would Yui and Nakago think if they saw her with them? Her cover would be blown. Vivien saw her distress. "Ne, Miaka. Remember I said my sister is a Seiryuu Seishi?"  
"But you also said Lilian didn't want to be one, right?"  
Vivien nodded. "But as a seishi of Taittsukun, she has to obey Nakago. She would be in big trouble if she showed us the way to the tree."  
Miaka's face fell. "That's right."  
"What? What would be the problem if she helped us?" Tasuki asked.  
Vivien's face shadowed. "If any one of my sisters help her, the rest of us would be punished. Lilian's forced to serve Seiryuu and Nakago." Her violet eyes were pained.  
Lilian's eyes saddened. "Vivi."  
Chichiri looked sad for the sisters, who obviously loved each other. ". and you two would never see each other again. That's not right, no da." Remembering the lessons Taittsukun had taught the sisters.  
Lilian nodded her head sadly. "That's right. I wish I could help, but I can't." She forced a cheerful smile to her face. "But you two could use Tama to sniff out the tree, can't you?"  
Vivien's friends smiled. "That's right, no da!"  
  
Lilian smiled, glad she could be of help. Vivien looked around nervously. "I think you should go back to the palace, Lily. You don't want to make Nakago suspicious."  
Lilian looked worried. "That's right." She gave an apologetic smile to Vivien's friends. "I'll see you later, then, okay? It was nice seeing you again, Miaka. It was nice meeting you, Tasuki, Chichiri. Good luck!" Lilian turned, hurrying out of the garden.  
"She's a good person, no da." Chichiri said to Vivien.  
"You must love her very much, Kyoku." Miaka said, smiling softly at Vivien's sad face.  
"She's a lot prettier than you, Kyoku, you know." Tasuki said, grinning.  
Vivien scowled at the Suzaku seishi. "Shut up, no da!"  
  
"Lily." Nakago said, sensing the Seiryuu seishi tried to sneak behind him. "Where have you been?" He turned around.  
Lilian forced herself to look nonchalant. "Oh, around." She said evasively.  
"You were in the garden."  
Lilian knew she couldn't lie this time. She looked away. "Hai."  
"The Suzaku seishi are on the grounds."  
Lilian's eyes hardened. "You know that already, don't you? You can sense their chi."  
Nakago inclined his head. "You're right."  
"Of course I am."  
"Guards are already looking for them. I will join them soon. Are you coming?"  
Lilian shook her head. "I rather not." She said, not looking at him.  
Nakago stared hard at Lilian. "You met with them."  
Lilian closed her eyes. "I never said that."  
"You didn't need to. How many of them are there?"  
"I didn't count."  
"You serve Seiryuu. You serve me."  
Lilian closed her eyes. "Why is it important, anyway?"  
"You will tell me who many of them there are."  
Lilian tried to fight back tears. "I won't!"  
"You will."  
Tell him. Lilian gasped. Seiryuu! You will not protect your sister. You will guard the future you know, but you will not keep from him facts your have acquired yourself. You are a Seiryuu seishi. You will follow Nakago or your sisters shall suffer. If you continue to refuse him, your sisters will die! The voice disappeared. Lilian was shaking. "No. He can't."  
Nakago knew Seiryuu had just spoken to the woman. He knew he should feel triumph, but instead, felt guilt. He glared at Lilian. "How many are there?"  
Lilian stared up at Nakago with fear. They will die! No! Lilian felt her courage slip away. Tears started to gather in her eyes. "F- Four."  
Nakago nodded with satisfaction. "Who are they?"  
A tear streaked down her cheek. Lilian shook. "S-Suzaku no Miko. and three seishi."  
"Their names?"  
Lilian fell to her knees. Answer him! Lilian buried her face in her hands. "Ch-Chichiri! Tasuki! K-Kyoku!"  
Nakago nodded. "That will be all." Coldly, he turned and started to walk away from the weeping woman. He paused. Kyoku? Another seishi of Taittsukun! Lilian's. sister. Her turned back to look at Lilian on her knees, crying. Seiryuu had just forced her to betray her sister. He turned again. It should not matter to him. He had gotten what he needed to know. Without another thought for her, he walked away to greet the Suzaku no Miko and her seishi.  
  
"Nakago!" Vivien stared at the Seiryuu Seishi, and at the Seiryuu no Miko by his side. Despite the fact she knew they would have found them, she felt as if something was wrong. She felt dread creep into her heart. "Lily! What have you done to Lily?"  
Yui's glare disappeared as she stared at the girl who was beside her best friend. She looked familiar. Lilian! The girl had the same nose, the same mouth! Her eyes widened. Lilian's sister. "Vi. Vivien?"  
Vivien stared at Yui. "Yui! Where's Lily?" She thought of Miaka. "And Tamahome? Where's Tamahome?"  
  
At the mention of Miaka's lover, Yui's eyes hardened. Nakago stared at Vivien. "You are Lilian's sister?"  
Vivien glared at the Seiryuu seishi. "Yes, I'm her sister! What have you done to Lily?!" She demanded of him.  
Nakago smirked and looked to Yui. "Shall I kill them, Yui-sama?"  
Yui shook her head. She saw the brief glow of hope in Miaka's eyes and crushed it by saying, "It won't be much fun, wouldn't it?"  
Nakago stared hard at the intruders. "Of course, Yui-sama. Throw them in the dungeon."  
From a distance, Lilian saw them and turned around, tears streaming down her face. "Vivi. I'm sorry."  
  
Vivien sat on the cold floor, huddled close to the wall. Lily. What had Nakago done to her? She closed her eyes, worried for her sister.  
Miaka stayed close to Vivien. She patted her back. "Ne, Kyoku. everything's going to be all right. Lily-chan's fine."  
Vivien knew she wasn't. Somehow, she had known Lilian was in trouble. in her heart. Miaka had allowed Vivien, Tasuki, and Chichiri to escape, but Vivien had remained with Miaka. She wanted answers. Was Lily okay? Oh, Lily. what happened?  
  
Lilian stared down at the garden with empty eyes. She could hear Seiryuu's voice say those horrid words over and over again in her mind. They will die! She could not cry any more; she had no more tears to spare. Her heart ached. She had tried her best over the last months to defy Seiryuu and his orders, but apparently, Seiryuu wasn't going to allow her to make the best of the loopholes she had found. You will not protect your sister. Lilian's knuckles were white as she clung to the railing of the balcony. She was being forced to serve Nakago. and she was expected to follow him and not her heart. Her heart was with her sisters. she could never abandon her sisters. She was jealous of them, yes, but she loved them all the same. She could not abandon them. Lilian wanted to cry. She would not abandon them. She stared at the ground below.  
If she failed, she would never see her sisters again. But what if.? Lilian took hold of the railing and look over it. What if.?  
  
Nakago saw Lilian at the balcony. She was staring at the ground. He stared at her eyes, knowing she would not look his way in her grief. He knew she had run out of tears already, and knew her heart was in pieces. What had Seiryuu told her? Thoughtfully, he reached out with his mind to touch hers. Nothing barred his way. He frowned mentally. Where were the barriers that naturally protected a person's mind? They were gone. He touched her most recent memories and copied them to his own. When he was finished, he opened his eyes and looked at Lilian. She had not moved. He closed his eyes and allowed her memories to replay themselves over his mind's eye.  
The mysterious, familiar voice appeared like an answering rain in her head. She pressed a hand to her head, confused. You are in the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. You are at the beginning of the book. Your name is Taishi.  
Lilian shook her head. Yui looked at her strangely. "Are you okay?"  
My name is Lilian. Lilian Smith!  
You are the seishi Taishi. You have been claimed by Seiryuu. You have saved the Seiryuu no Miko from her shame, Taishi. For that, you have been granted my eternal blessing. You have the power to rewrite the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho, but you must not misuse that power. You know the future, so you must not rewrite the past too greatly. Allow the six events of sorrow to pass, and do not interfere or you shall suffer the wrath of the five gods. Use your power only for the good of Seiryuu and his seishi, and never for your own ends. This is my warning. Heed it.  
The voice passed from Lilian like a receding wave, leaving her mind refreshingly cool and calm, but it wasn't long before she was confused again. What was going on? She was at the beginning of the book? The beginning of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho? What was she supposed to do?  
You have been claimed by Seiryuu. Therefore, you are a Seiryuu Seishi. You serve Seiryuu no Miko.  
Lilian stared at Yui, realization dawning. "Seiryuu no Miko." Lilian suddenly saw a tall blond man standing at the door to her room. Her eyes widened with recognition. Those eyes! "Nakago!"  
Nakago's eyes narrowed. He strode into the room. "Who are you?"  
"Nakago!" Yui was shocked at the general's command. Why did he sound so suspicious of her new friend? Then it occurred to her then that she didn't even know the name of her new friend. She smiled gently at the girl. "What's your name?"  
Lilian looked away. "My name is Lilian Smith." She said stubbornly. You serve the Seiryuu Seishi and the Seiryuu no Miko. You will be known as Taishi. She slumped her shoulders in resignation. "My seishi name is." Taishi. Lilian clenched her fists. "Fine! Taishi!" Her blue eyes narrowed angrily at the voice in her head.  
Nakago's eyes flashed. Taishi? She was no ordinary seishi, then. She was a seishi who served Taittsukun. She was not a Seiryuu seishi then. unless. "Which god do you serve?"  
Seiryuu. Lilian wished she could ignore the voice, but it persisted, ringing in her mind like a pealing bell. Lilian gave a low growl. "Seiryuu! I have been claimed by Seiryuu!"  
Nakago relaxed at that. So Seiryuu had claimed her. That made her, at least, an honorary Seiryuu seishi. Some of his questions were answered, but not all. He turned to Yui, who was staring at them both in confusion, and bowed his head. "Lady Yui. will you leave us?"  
Lilian bristled at the gentle tone of Nakago's voice. The cad! He was set on winning Yui's trust yet again! Well, she wouldn't allow it! She stood. You serve the Seiryuu Seishi. You serve Nakago.  
If the person in her head was standing right in front of her, Lilian would have spit in his face. So you say. But I'm not one to be controlled! She glared at Nakago. "I will be in the temple. I need. to think." She marched angrily out of the room and the voice in her head sighed. Lilian almost smiled.  
Nakago smiled. Lilian certainly was stubborn. and admirable. She had defied a god! Smiling, he replayed her most recent memory.  
Lilian tried to fight back tears. "I won't!"  
"You will."  
Tell him. Lilian gasped. Seiryuu! You will not protect your sister. You will guard the future you know, but you will not keep from him facts your have acquired yourself. You are a Seiryuu seishi. You will follow Nakago or your sisters shall suffer. If you continue to refuse him, your sisters will die! The voice disappeared. Lilian was shaking. "No. He can't."  
Nakago knew Seiryuu had just spoken to the woman. He knew he should feel triumph, but instead, felt guilt. He glared at Lilian. "How many are there?"  
Lilian stared up at Nakago with fear. They will die! No! Lilian felt her courage slip away. Tears started to gather in her eyes. "F- Four."  
Nakago nodded with satisfaction. "Who are they?"  
A tear streaked down her cheek. Lilian shook. "S-Suzaku no Miko. and three seishi."  
"Their names?"  
Lilian fell to her knees. Answer him! Lilian buried her face in her hands. "Ch-Chichiri! Tasuki! K-Kyoku!" At that moment, Lilian's heart broke.  
Nakago's eyes shot open. So that's what happened. Lilian had defied him and the god had threatened her. Lilian cared very much for her sisters. of that Nakago was sure. He knew she would have continued to defy the god if Seiryuu hadn't threatened her sister's lives. Interesting. Perhaps he could use this new knowledge to his advantage. to ensure Lilian followed Seiryuu's dictate. He looked to where Lilian had been and frowned to see her gone. She must have gone to her room.  
It was just as well. She would get over it. She would not endanger her sisters' lives. She loved them too much. He walked by the balcony and stopped. Her chi. was still there, at that very spot. With a sense of foreboding, he looked over the balcony and stared in horror at the sprawled figure of Lilian crumpled below. Blood trickled from her lip. Lily! 


	6. The Bargain

"Star Lovers" by Ai Yuukan Chapter 6 Nakago teleported to the ground below and examined her, shocked. He immediately felt for her pulse. She was still alive. He gently touched her face, hesitantly. For the first time in many years, his eyes betrayed him by allowing his emotions to show. He was in shock. Why would she do such a thing? He brushed her silky silver hair from her face and stared at her closed eyes. He saw her tear-stained cheeks and felt guilt. She needed a bed. And healing. He gently picked her up and was actually startled when his guards came running to him. "What's going on?" He demanded. The guards stared at the unconscious form of the Seiryuu seishi in his arms before blustering. "Shogun. is she.?" Nakago's eyes narrowed. "She's fine. Answer my question." "H-Hai, shogun! Shogun. the Emperor would like to know what you plan to do with the Suzaku no Miko." Nakago's eyes narrowed. "What I.? What are you saying?" The guards looked confused. "Shogun. you took the Suzaku no Miko a few minutes ago." Nakago's eyes flashed. "I what?" "You." "You're saying I took the Suzaku no Miko?" "H-Hai." Nakago frowned. All of a sudden, the guards stared behind him, flabbergasted. Nakago felt the chi of a Suzaku seishi behind him and slowly turned around to see a mirror image of himself staring at him. Chichiri sweatdropped. "Ahhh. Bye-bye, na no da!" Popping into his chibi form, Chichiri scampered away down the hall. Nakago's eyes narrowed angrily. "Follow him."  
"Hai!" Both guards hurried away.  
Nakago looked down at Lilian in his arms. She was more important. He frowned. Since when? He gently laid her down on the wooden floor, leaning her against the railing. He touched the corner of her lip and the cut disappeared. He felt her limbs and found her left ankle at an odd angle. He lifted her skirts so he could look at her knees and frowned when he saw her right knee at an even more severe angle. She wouldn't be able to walk for some time. How inconvenient. His eyes wandered to her long, pale legs and smiled when he saw her black boots upon her feet.  
He touched her forehead and with a small flicker in his blue eyes, pumped some of his life energy into her. He watched her eyes flicker open. For a few moments, she just stared at him. and smiled. Then to his surprise, she leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
The first thing Lilian saw was Nakago's blue eyes. She smiled sadly, and her heart sighed happily. Nakago. She was in heaven. She knew the blue eyes staring back at her couldn't be Nakago's. they were too full of blue concern. Nakago's eyes were cold. Her eyes sparkled happily. She was in heaven. Suzaku had sent an angel in his likeness to comfort her. Sighing, she leaned forward and gently kissed the blue-eyed angel on the lips.  
  
Nakago's eyes were wide open. Lilian's were closed. She was kissing him. One question shouted in his mind: Why? Was it really Lilian? He almost smiled. She must think she was in heaven. Lilian's hand moved to his cheek as she kissed him. He smiled and slowly, he responded, and moved a hand to cup her own cheek.  
Suddenly, they heard footsteps. Lilian abruptly broke off from their kiss, confused. Footsteps? How could anyone make footsteps in the clouds? She leaned back to look at Nakago and saw him smirk when he saw her confused expression. Her eyes widened. Her angel would never smirk. Realization broke upon her mind like a crashing wave. She wasn't dead! He really was Nakago! She looked down at herself and saw her skirts lifted up to her knees, revealing a good deal of leg. Her face flushed red. She wanted the earth to swallow her up and digest her. She was alive! And she had just kissed Nakago! She groaned.  
"I'm not dead?"  
Nakago smiled. "No, you're not."  
Lilian suddenly realized something. "I'm still alive? I'm still alive!" She suddenly looked furious. Why am I still alive?! What did you do?"  
Nakago sighed and stood, looking down at her. Lilian tried to get up to look him square in the face when her ankle gave way and she finally felt the pain. She gave a small cry of pain and surprise and sank back down to the floor. Her eyes widened when she saw her right leg and her left ankle both at an entirely wrong angle. Good grief.  
"You were still alive after you jumped. I'm afraid the balcony wasn't high enough."  
Lilian suddenly remembered why she had jumped. "I wish it had been." She whispered.  
Nakago's eyes narrowed. "Nakago? Lily! What happened?" Yui appeared in the hallway with Tamahome. the new and evil Tamahome. The Seiryuu no Miko rushed to her friend and knelt beside her. She stared at her bent ankle and leg. "Lily! What happened?"  
Nakago turned away. "Right now. that's not important. Tamahome. where is the Suzaku no Miko?"  
Tamahome looked to Nakago, his new master. "She escaped. I'm sorry, master."  
Lilian closed her eyes in pain at hearing that. The pain in her ankle and knee dully throbbed. Nakago slowly smiled. "I know where she's going. Tamahome, I want you to meet her there."  
Yui jerked her head around. "No, Nakago."  
The battle. was about to begin. Lilian was suddenly overcome with intense anger. To everyone's surprise, she gripped the railing and jerked it down. Everyone stared. Lily stared at the long piece of railing she held in her hand. Where had the strength come from? Shrugging it off, she took the railing in her hand and broke it in two. She broke off the shorter pieces, leaving two at the top. When she was done, she had a pair of adequate crutches in her hands. With the help of Yui, she managed to get up and adjusted her crutches. Then she was ready. She scowled at the rest of her party. "Well, what are you all staring at? Let's go and get this over with!" With Yui worriedly staying by her side, Lilian hobbled to the balcony to wait for the battle she knew was about to commence.  
Nakago dispatched Tamahome and went to join Lilian and Yui. Lilian was angry. She had just demonstrated a new power. Lilian hadn't been very accurate before when she had proclaimed that her power had been as great as his. her power had been slightly less. Her powers were advancing. She now had superhuman strength, which had been activated by, no doubt, her anger. It wouldn't be long before her power was truly equal to his own.  
  
"Miaka." Vivien had finally found her. She had been incredibly annoyed when Miaka had treacherously tied Tasuki and herself to the post earlier, mostly because she should have seen that coming. But all her annoyance had disappeared when she saw Miaka and Tamahome together. Chichiri and Tasuki were a little way behind, but she knew they would be here soon. A night breeze brushed past the confronting couple, and Vivien wanted to close her eyes, knowing what would happen next, but she couldn't help but watch.  
Miaka stared at Tamahome. Fear and love knotted in her chest, making it difficult to breath. "Tamahome." She rushed into his arms. "Tamahome!"  
Tamahome soothed her, holding her close. "It hurt. having to treat you that way. At that time. I had to pretend to be on their side."  
Miaka felt the first flicker of hope but something prevented it from bursting in her heart. "Hontou? Is that true, Tamahome?" She held Tamahome close to her, wanting to believe him. "You didn't forget me, did you?" Tears sprung to her eyes.  
"I remembered. that's why I cam here."  
"Tamahome!" Miaka held Tamahome close, and started to cry happily into his shoulder.  
Tamahome smiled over her head. He let a few seconds pass. "By the way, Miaka. Chichiri and Tasuki are with you, aren't they? Where are they?"  
Vivien closed her eyes. Lily. where are you?  
  
Tasuki grabbed Miaka out of harm's way and glared at Vivien. "Kyoku! Why were you just standing there?!"  
Tamahome cursed. "Shit."  
"Tasuki! Daijobu?!" Chichiri asked, appearing beside the bandit.  
Tasuki stared at Vivien a long moment before shaking his head. "I'm fine. but Miaka's not."  
"Miaka! Hang in there!"  
"She's fainted."  
  
Lilian gripped the railing tightly. Vivien. Vivien stood beside Chichiri, motionless, stricken. She knew exactly how she felt. helpless. Like her, Vivien was not allowed to interfere with what she knew was meant to happen. Tasuki and Tamahome exchanged angry words below and she closed her eyes as the battle began. Nakago smirked. "They've finally getting around to fighting. What idiots. The pill we forced on Tamahome was no ordinary drug. It was made from the deadly kodoku." Yui paled. "Kodoku?" "Curse magic." Lilian knew Nakago and Yui were staring at her. "Using kodoku, Nakago can control the memories of the Suzaku seishi. to make him despise Miaka. His personality is changed. The Suzaku seishi, Mitsukake, cannot cure it." Her eyes flashed. "The mark 'ogre' will never appear on Tamahome's forehead again." She remembered almost exactly what Yui had told her of Nakago telling her of the drug. She was deathly pale. Nakago slowly nodded, wondering how much Lilian really knew. She was as pale as a sheet, and her magnificent blue eyes glowed in the moonlight. He stared at her, wondering. Why had she kissed him? It was very possible she had thought she was dead and was in heaven. But why had she kissed him? When she had thought herself dead? He looked at Lilian strangely. She intrigued him.  
  
Tasuki cursed. "Chikusho." Tamahome smirked. "Now what?" Tasuki glared at the former Suzaku seishi. "I don't need a weapon to beat you!"  
  
Viven paled. "Tasuki! No!" Tasuki turned to stare at Vivien, at her stricken expression, and for a moment, his eyes softened. He smiled at his fellow seishi. "Daijobu. don't worry, Kyoku. I really don't need a weapon to beat his ass." Tears stung Vivien's eyes. "Tasuki. no." Tamahome's smirk grew deeper. "She knows I'm going to kill you, Suzaku seishi. You may choose not to use your weapon. But I will." Vivien struggled to free herself from Chichiri holding herself back. "No! Tasuki!" Tasuki turned to look at her but Tamahome slammed his nunchaku across his face. "Tasuki!!" Chichiri held her back. "Kyoku! You know you can't interfere! Think of your sisters!" He said severely. Miaka started to cry. "But Chichiri. Tasuki's going to die. Tamahome's going to kill him. Chichiri. can't you stop them?" Chichiri sadly shook his head no.  
  
Lilian had had enough. "That's it!" Nakago was just about to teleport below. She grabbed his shoulder just as he disappeared. Yui was stunned. "Nakago! Lily!" Nakago smirked and looked to Tamahome. "Was my help unnecessary, Tamahome?" Tamahome smirked. Lilian finally managed to get to Chichiri and Miaka hiding in the bushes. Chichiri and Miaka stared. "Lily-chan?!" Lilian cursed when she realized she couldn't use her hand to block Nakago's chi blast she knew was coming without letting go of her crutches. Drat! Chichiri stared. He guessed this was the infamous Lilian temper Vivien had told them about. Lilian's eyes were like blue flame. Lilian glared at him. "Hurry up! Did you call them yet?!" Chichiri nodded. "Hai!" Lilian threw down her crutches and crumpled to the ground. "Lily-sama!" Lilian smiled sadly at the note of concern she heard in Chichiri's voice. Some of her anger faded away. Vivien was lucky. to have such good fellow seishis. who cared. A tear trickled down her cheek. "Vivi." She watched as Vivien helped Tasuki over to them. A red light began to gather around the Suzaku seishi and their miko. Vivien stared at Lilian. Lilian smiled encouragingly at her. "Vivi. go." She tried to assure her sister by smiling cheerfully. "I'll see you later.ne?" Vivien smiled shakingly. "Yeah. I'll see you later." Her eyes widened. "Lily!"  
  
Lilian turned just in time and held up her hand. A shield of water was immediately erected before her. Nakago's chi blasted against her shield and Lilian shook. She heard Vivien's voice before they disappeared. "Lily. take care." Lilian smiled. She heard Miaka's voice and her heart cried for her. "Tamahome. Sayonara. Sayonara." They were gone. Nakago's chi blast finally overcame her shield and she was blasted against a tree. She closed her eyes wearily. She heard Yui whisper in disbelief. "Tamahome." And knew that she had seen Tamahome's tears. She smiled. Nakago went to her. "What do you think you were doing?" He demanded angrily. Lilian chuckled weakly. "Feelings stronger than kodoku. This is only the beginning, Nakago. Only the beginning." For the second time in this world, she gave in to the darkness.  
  
Lilian passed through the darkness and light, unsure of which to choose. The darkness was so peaceful. so comforting. but the light. It was so bright with the promise of challenge. and destiny. She wanted to enter the light, but the darkness held her back. Sighing, she retreated to the darkness, to gather her thoughts. She had helped the Suzaku seishi escape. What did Seiryuu think of her now? And Nakago? She sighed. Why had Seiryuu spoken to her again.? Hadn't he said he would not speak to her again until her duty had either been fulfilled or failed? In the darkness, she suddenly felt a cool presence. "You were not acting appropriately as a Seiryuu seishi. You needed to be reminded of your duty." Lilian's eyes were shadowed. "You threated the lives of my sisters." "That was the only thing that would move you. You tried to kill yourself." "Better that than being forced to betray my sisters." Lilian retorted coldly. The voice was quiet for a moment. "What will it take to have you cease supporting the Suzaku seishi?" Lilian smiled without mirth. "Even I don't know that. And why can't I support the Suzaku seishi? They're trying to prevent Yui from summoning you. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do, too? Besides, it's not like I'm escatic, being forced to serve a snake like you." Lilian felt the voice smile. "You don't need to necessarily stop the summoning." Lilian frowned. "Excuse me?" "You just need to prevent Seiryuu no Miko from making her third wish. which was to." "Grant Suzaku no Miko the power to summon Suzaku." Lilian finished for Seiryuu. "But helping the Suzaku seishi is not your business. I do what I please when it concerns them. if you still want me to fulfill my duty, that is." The voice stilled. "You're proposing a deal?" "Like it or not, I refuse to be the one ordered about like this. I'll fulfill my duty if you allow me to act as I please." The voice was silent for a moment. "Very well. I concede. on two conditions." Lilian snorted. "Typical." "One: You will continue to provide information to Nakago that you have earned yourself, that you did not gain by listening to Seiryuu no Miko. Two: You will not blatantly support the Suzaku seishi. and you will not betray Nakago by giving them any useful information." Lilian frowned. "If you must have your conditions, then I must have one too." "Absolutely not." "It is only one." "I will hear it out." Lilian drew in a breath. "You will not threaten the lives of my sisters ever again." ". Very well." Lilian sighed. "Will you keep on interfering with everything I do?" She asked the god. "Only if you do not hold true to your word." Lilian growled. "Of course I will!"  
  
"Then go." Lilian stared at the light, hesitant. "Will Nakago give me a lecture when I wake up? Then maybe I'll just wake up later." The voice smiled. "He will have a long talk with you, yes. The first attempt to summon Suzaku has already been performed. You have been unconscious for quite some time. Nakago very well near killed you, if it hadn't been for my interference. I have had to save your life twice now." "You kept me alive after I had jumped?" "Yes." "I hate you." There was a silence. "I know. Tamahome's family has already been killed. The Suzaku seishi and the Suzaku no Miko are already on their way to Hokkan. You will arrive there before them, however, for I will guide your ship. You may act as you wish, but stay true to your word." Lilian scowled. "Of course I will!" Her chin raised in defiance, she marched into the light. 


	7. Kiss to Terrify

"Star Lovers" by Ai Yuukan Chapter 7 Lilian slowly opened her eyes. The room was silent. She sat up. The room seemed empty. She yawned and stretched. Curious, she removed her covers to look at her legs. They looked better. She saw her crude set of crutches next to her bed. Lilian contemplated waking up, but she didn't want to. not yet. She stared at her hands. Her hands could do many things: they could shoot water, and now, jerk a railing from the palace hallways. She had superhuman strength. It was incredible. Was there another power she wasn't aware of? Lilian suddenly became aware of her dry lips and absently ran her tongue across them, bringing another matter to mind: the kiss. Lilian knew she was in no danger of falling for Nakago. it was impossible, but what did Nakago think of her now? She had been certain he had hated her before. as much as she had hated him. but what did the kiss change? Was it really that important? It was. Nakago had hated her. And he had also respected her as perhaps, his equal. But now that she had shared a kiss with them, albeit it had only been a brief, slow. sensual. kiss. Lilian closed her eyes. What was wrong with her? What if he thought less of her now? He probably thought her weak now. Lilian's lips were in a hard line. Well, she simply wouldn't allow that to happen. She was an American. She would never be seen as weak. She was, in no way, weak. She leaned back in the bed, wondering what she was going to do now. She had had a pact with Seiryuu. but how was she going to help the Suzaku seishi now? She could not blatantly support them. but she would protect them. Seiryuu had said they were going to Hokkan soon. Now what? Only then did she notice the gentle rocking of the bed. no. the room. She was obviously on a ship. They were already on their way to Hokkan. What to do? Shrugging it off for future consideration, she reached for her crutches. "Leave them." A familiar, unwelcome voice ordered her. Lilian closed her eyes, impatient. She had to follow him. She drew back her hand and looked around, at the lit room. She didn't see him. "We will talk." Lilian bit back a nasty retort and leaned back in her bed. Nakago had been right beside her bed the whole time, if he was rather cloaked in the shadows of the cabin. She glared at him. "Is it really necessary?" He lit a lamp. Lilian jumped. There were more people in the room! And they had been in the shadows! A red-haired young woman was glaring suspiciously at her, at the oppposite side of her bed, and a man with a painted face looked at her with mild curiosity from the end of the room. She stared at the man with the painted face. "Tomo!" She said in surprised recognition. Tomo narrowed his eyes. Lilian stared at the red-haired woman, trying to remember what Yui had told her. She got it! "Soi!" The woman's eyes widened, shocked. Nakago smiled. "Now that all the introductions are done." Tomo and Sui shook their heads. "You still haven't told us the girl's name, Nakago." Tomo said to the leader of the Seiryuu seishi. "The girl's name is Lilian. Lilian Smith." Lilian glared at Tomo. Soi's lips twitched despite herself. She looked at Nakago for further explanation. Nakago did not disappoint. "She is a Seiryuu seishi. Her seishi name is Taishi." "One of Taittsukun's seishi?" Tomo looked mildly surprised. "She serves Seiryuu?" Lilian wondered if she needed headlights to draw the man's notice to her, to make him acknowledge her very presence in the room. "Yes, I serve Seiryuu." She spat, drawing his attention to her. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about me like I wasn't here." She glared at him. Soi had to smile. Even Nakago's lips twitched. Tomo continued to ignore her. "What is her power?"  
  
That was it. Lilian grabbed one of her crutches and swung it at Tomo's head. "Oy! I'm over here!" Nakago caught the crutch and stared at her warningly. Now it was Tomo's turn to glare at her. Nakago smiled. "Apparently, she might be the most powerful of Taittsukun's seishi. At present, she has the ability to manipulate water, summon it, and possess superhuman strength." And you have one more. Seiryuu's voice informed her. "I have one more.?" Why would Seiryuu tell her that? Soi looked impressed. "Oh, really? What other power do you possess?" Lilian was at a loss. Telepathy. You will receive that power when you have mastered your first two powers. Lilian blinked. Should she thank Seiryuu for that little bit of information? "I will receive the power of telepathy once I master my first two powers. at least that's what he says." Even Lilian looked doubtful. Tomo's eyes narrowed. At least he was facing her when he posted his next question. "He?"  
  
Nakago's eyes flashed. "Seiryuu. Seiryuu apparently has some personal connection with Taishi." "Lilian." "Otherwise he wouldn't bother communicating with her." Soi and Tomo were stunned. Even Tomo looked impressed. Lilian stared at Nakago. "Really?" Seiryuu was silent, but she could still feel his presence in her mind. The ship stilled. Suboshi entered the cabin and blinked when he saw her awake. "What is it, Suboshi?" Soi asked of her fellow seishi. "Soi-sama. we're here. The Suzaku ship is going to arrive shortly." Nakago nodded. "Right. Soi, you will give them a. proper greeting." He said this with a smirk. Lilian glared at Nakago. Soi smirked, a smirk not unlike Nakago's. "Hai." In a flash of lightning, she disappeared. Lilian blinked and reached for her crutches. Nakago stayed her hand. Annoyed, she looked up at him. "What?" Nakago nodded to Tomo. "You may leave." Tomo bowed and shimmered out of the cabin. The door was closed. Lilian leaned back in her bed, resigned. Seiryuu had warned her of this. Nakago sat in the chair beside her. Lilian stubbornly looked straight ahead, unwilling to meet his gaze. The silence completed her feeling of wariness. The silence stretched. Finally uncomfortable, Lilian snapped, "Well?" Nakago smiled patiently. "You have been unconscious for a long time. I want an explanation for your actions that night." Lilian lifted her chin, defiant. "I was helping my sister and her friends. who are my friends as well." "You protected them." "What did you expect?" "Not that. You were almost killed." Lilian thought she heard concern in his voice until he added coldly, "It's unfortunate you lived." Lilian bristled. "Well, your death can't come any sooner." She snapped. "You acquired a new power." Lilian smirked. "I'm very nearly your equal." "Not quite." Lilian scowled. Nakago continued. "You will never protect them again." Lilian smiled. "That's where you're wrong. Just before I woke up, Seiryuu and I came to an agreement." Nakago was silent. She looked smug. "He will never again threaten my sister's lives. I can still defy you as much as I want." Don't push it. Lilian ignored the voice. Nakago's eyes were hard. "In exchange for what?" Lilian paused, then slumped in the bed. "In exchange for my word." "To?" Lilian grumbled, "Provide information to you that I have earned myself and to not betray any information to my friends." Nakago nodded. "That will be sufficient." Lilian glared at him. "One more thing..." Lilian repeated Seiryuu's words to Nakago. "Don't push it." Nakago smiled. "Yui-sama has asked that I reward you for your services." Lilian blinked then frowned. "What services?" "That's anyone's guess. She may just want me to reward you out of gratitude." "Gratitude?" Lilian was confused. "'For being her friend'. She also told me that you had told her she could trust me if she wished it. I am also grateful for that." Lilian stared. "I also believe she feels guilty. because you were raped because of her." Lilian paled. She froze, and trembled. Memories of her rape flashed before her eyes. She could almost feel their dirty hands grabbing at her body. She shook. Nakago smiled at her reaction. "Therefore I will spare you the punishment I had arranged for you as her reward." Lilian was frozen. "And for my reward." He leaned over her and gently pressed his lips on hers. Lilian's eyes widened. Fear rushed over her, heightened by her sudden recollection of her rape, and trembled with fear. She was frozen with intense fear when he forced his tongue into her mouth, making her memories of the rape even more real. With a small cry, she tried to push him away, but he only assaulted her mouth harder, punishing her. Lilian knew he knew what he was doing to her, frightening her to a point of trauma, that he was being intentionally cruel, making her feel as if she were to be raped again. She wanted to cry with fear. Finally, Nakago pulled away. He smirked when he saw the fear in her eyes. He had gotten exactly the reaction he had wanted. With a cold chuckle, he left the cabin, leaving her white in shock and fear.  
  
"Lily? What's wrong?" Yui asked her friend worriedly, seeing Lilian's pale face as she exited the cabin. Lily smiled weakly at the Seiryuu no Miko. "N-Nothing." The warmth of the morning sun startled her, making her wince. Yui handed her a coat lined with fur. Grateful, Lilian slipped it over her shoulders, trembling. "Lily." Yui was frightened at the paleness of Lilian's skin, and of her haunted, pained eyes. Something had happened. But what? Nakago had been the last one to exit her cabin. and he would never do anything to frighten her friend. She was worried. Lilian settled back on her crutches. She walked over to the end of the ship. There was a plank to shore. She frowned, a little of her fear disappearing at the presence of her dilemma. The plank was too narrow for her to make it by with her crutches. Yui noticed her dilemma and frowned. Lilian sighed and cautiously stepped to the side of the plank. Her eyes narrowed and willed the surface of the water to rise until it was a little below the plank, making a wide, watery bridge. She tested the bridge with her crutch, unaware of the fact that everyone was staring at her. The crutch did not slip into the water, the watery bridge as solid as a sandy bank. Lilian sighed with relief and proceeded to hobble the length of the watery bridge, the bridge lowering until she came to the shore, where it was level with the cold sand. With a little hop on her crutches, Lilian's feet touched solid ground. The bridge was nowhere to be seen. Everyone stared at this unconscious demonstration of Lilian's power. She had caused the entire ocean around the ship to rise as a whole and lower it at her will. This proved to everyone how tremendous Lilian's power really was, without her knowing. She had truly mastered her power of water. Nakago wasn't overly surprised, but nor was he unimpressed. Lilian hobbled closer in to the shore, her pale face set in determination. Tomo whispered, "Impossible." Lilian continued hobbling until she realized no one was following her. She looked behind her, irritated. "What are you all staring at? Let's move!" She snapped, her face pale.  
  
Lilian touched her lips, remembering. Nakago had deliberately heightened her fear to an intolerable level. She had been so afraid. so terrified of him then. Only until she had realized what he had done, did she begin to lose some of her fear. Nakago wanted her to be scared. He wanted her to fear him. Dear Seiryuu, he had gotten what he wanted. for a time. Lilian was determined to not let her terror of her rape control her. Nakago would not use her fear against her. Thus assured, Lilian took hold of her crutches and stood. She hobbled out of their tent and looked around. Hokkan was snowy. and bitterly cold. She was grateful for her fur-lined coat as she felt the icy wind bite at her nose. Nakago had ordered her to stay in her tent and Lilian knew the exact reason why: he wanted to make sure she wouldn't interfere with their plans. Well, the tent was much too stuffy and she needed a breather. Yui and Suboshi noticed her standing outside and went to her. "Ohaiyou, Lily. doushite?" Yui asked, seeing Lilian's sour expression. Lilian tried to put on a happy face. "Oh, nothing." Suboshi smiled when Yui scowled at Lilian. Lilian was surprised. "Lily, you always say 'oh, nothing' whenever there is something! You and Nakago have been keeping something from me for the longest time! I want it all out now!" Lilian sweatdropped. Suboshi chuckled at her chagrined expression. "Eh. but I'm. not allowed to." Yui glowered. "I'm Seiryuu no Miko and it's an order!"  
  
Lilian sweatdropped some more. "A-Ano." She suddenly caught sight of someone stagger into their camp. Lilian's eyes widened. "Soi!" She ran towards her fellow Seiryuu Seishi, concerned. Soi was greatly shaken and trembling. Lilian knelt beside her in the snow. "Soi. daijobu? What happened?"  
  
Soi looked at Lilian, surprised at her concern. Her nerves were still shaken. "I went to. stop the Suzaku seishi. they." Lilian understood. "Soi. Miaka absorbed your lightning with Hotohori's sword and threw it back at you, right?" Soi stared at Lilian. "No one told me you had that kind of power." Lilian smiled. "It's not really a power." Lilian's heart went to Soi, suddenly remembering her devotion to Nakago and what she had done to protect him. "Soi." Soi smiled weakly. "Ne. Lilian. I think we need to talk, if I'm reading you correctly. You know something, don't you?" Lilian's heart trembled. "Well, a lot of things, actually." Lilian stared at Soi hesitantly. She needed a friend. and she knew she couldn't tell Yui of the future or Seiryuu just might go back on their deal and endanger her sisters' lives again. But perhaps she could trust Soi. And somehow, she felt a sense of kinship with the red-haired lady, and for some reason, wanted them to be friends. But would Seiryuu allow her a confidante? She really needed one. All the knowledge inside of her was near to bursting. She couldn't. wouldn't tell Nakago. but. Soi was completely loyal to Nakago. How did she know she wouldn't betray her? Maybe. a test. Lilian smiled. "Ne, Soi. maybe you're right." Soi smiled back at her in a friendly manner. "I think I'll talk with you after I report to Nakago-sama." She suddenly looked crestfallen. "I don't think he'll be too pleased." Lilian smiled reassuringly. "He'll be fine." She knew it was true, knowing for a fact that Nakago wouldn't punish Soi. Yui had told her that. Soi looked at her fellow seishi thoughtfully, almost feeling. that she had perhaps found a kindred spirit. She also felt that she had known her somewhere.  
  
"How is this possible?" Yui was stunned. "How could Soi fail in eliminating Miaka and her seishi. They can't be that powerful." Lilian shrugged. "Well. technically speaking, it's not much of a surprise. It was one against how many? I think we underestimated them." Yui frowned. "You may be right." She slowly looked at Lilian. "Ne, Lily. you never told us why you defended the Suzaku seishi." Suboshi saw the stricken look in Lilian's eyes and understood immediately. "It's because of her sister. Kyoku." Yui still didn't understand. She wouldn't believe that Lilian was a traitor, but she didn't understand why she would protect the Suzaku seishi when they were the enemy. "But. they were. of Suzaku!" Suboshi felt sympathy for the stricken seishi. He knew what she felt. "Yui-sama. the bond between sisters. between siblings. It's a bond of blood. and heart. Yui-sama," He turned to the Miko. "Who do you care for most of all? Your mother?" "Iie." Yui didn't want to answer. She didn't know what to answer. Before Miaka had betrayed them, Miaka had been the one she had cared for the most. Suboshi sighed. "Yui-sama, Taishi." "Lilian." Suboshi smiled slightly. "Right, Lilian. The bond between Lilian-sama and her sisters is the bond most precious for Lilian-sama. She lives for her sisters because she loves them that much. Do you think she could bear one of her sisters dying?" Yui's eyes widened with realization. "She. loves her sisters. that much?" Suboshi nodded. Lilian made no comment. "Seiryuu no Miko. all of the Seiryuu seishi fight by your side for their own reasons. Most of us fight because it was Nakago's will or out of a sense of duty. My brother." His blue eyes flashed with pain. "He fought because Nakago promised him peace. Soi and Tomo fight to please Nakago. Lilian-sama doesn't fight for him. She fights to protect her sisters and to fulfill her duty as a Seiryuu seishi. She's torn, Yui-sama. She wants to protect you and her sister." Yui finally began to understand. "Lily. you love your sisters that much?" Lilian slowly nodded, grateful for Suboshi's understanding. He was indeed the brother of Amiboshi. "Hai, Yui-sama. As you can tell, I'm not very amiable with Nakago." Yui smiled slowly. "Now that. Lily-chan. is an understatement." Suboshi chuckled. Lilian grinned, glad that Yui understood her more. Yui looked thoughtful. "Since Soi failed. I think I want to discuss our next course of action against the Suzaku seishi with Nakago." "I'll go tell him!" Lilian volunteered just as Suboshi opened his mouth to do the same thing. She was eager to make her escape before Yui decided she wanted to question her further. Without waiting for Yui's reply, she dashed off across the snow to Nakago's tent. Suboshi had really loved his brother. Lilian had been sad about Amiboshi's supposed death. he had been such a kind, gentle boy. And Suboshi had understood the bond she had with her sisters. Her approval of him rose several notches. Her eyes shadowed. Soon, several of the Seiryuu seishi would die. Would she be allowed to stop them? You know the future, so you must not rewrite the past too greatly. Allow the six events of sorrow to pass, and do not interfere or you shall suffer the wrath of the five gods. Lilian frowned. Why did she have to remember that particular part of her unwritten contract with Seiryuu? The six events of sorrow. the six deaths of six of the Seiryuu seishi, no doubt. All of them were doomed to die. except Amiboshi. She could deal with not interfering with Nakago's death. death could have him! But Suboshi. and Soi. She didn't want to think about it. Maybe later she would have a talk with Seiryuu and strike a deal with him. But deep down, she knew it was out of the question. Lilian entered Nakago's tent. "Nakago, Yui wants to--- OHHH!" All thoughts of Seiryuu flew out of her head. She goggled. "HENTAI!!!" 


	8. Mistakes

"Star Lovers" by Ai Yuukan Chapter 8  
Lilian goggled at the sight before her. Her outburst had brought Nakago and Soi, in a very intimate position, looking at her. "Aaaah.!" Lilian immediately turned around. "A-anno. Nakago-sama! Yui-sama wants to discuss the n-next course of action with y-you. Ahhh." Lilian's face was beet red. She desperately wanted the earth to swallow her up now.  
Nakago gazed at Lilian's back with some amusement. He had never seen Lilian act this way before: embarrassed beyond reason. Soi was blushing as well, and moved to get off him. He stayed her. "Tell Yui-sama I will speak to her in a. while. I'm busy. with Soi."  
Lilian closed her eyes, mortified. "I. can see that."  
Soi's face went up in flames. Lilian, in a hurry to get out of the tent, tried to scramble out. She stumbled once but hobbled out of the tent as fast as her crutches could take her. Nakago was very amused now. Lilian was very flustered. it was a condition he was sure never to see her in again. "H-Hai! Jaa ne!" She marched out of the tent.  
Nakago looked at Soi, his need, somehow dulled. "Now. where were we?"  
  
Suboshi and Yui stared at Lilian. She marched over to them, her face as red as a tomato. "Ah. Yui-sama. Nakago said he will speak to you in a while. He's. ah. discussing business with S-Soi."  
Suboshi understood Lilian's implications immediately and his eyes widened with shock. Yui, however, felt offended. "What could possibly be more important than discussing our next course of action? If he's discussing business with Soi, then I should be there, too. I am, after all, the Seiryuu no Miko." Yui felt insulted.  
Lilian sweatdropped. "Ahh. Yui-sama. I don't think that's a very good idea."  
Suboshi immediately agreed with his fellow seishi, looking nervous. "Yui-sama. perhaps we could." He looked to Lilian for help.  
Yui shook her head. "No. If Nakago wants to discuss business, I should be present."  
Lilian decided some urgent action must be taken. Immediately. She suddenly winced in pain and slumped. "Lily!" Yui was immediately distracted. Suboshi smiled at Lilian's acting. she was very good.  
Lilian pretended to smile bravely. "I'm okay, Yui-sama." Her mask of pain intensified. "I-Itai!"  
"Lily!" Yui turned to Suboshi. "Suboshi! Help me to her tent!" She ordered the Seiryuu seishi.  
"H-hai!" Suboshi fought to keep the grin off his face. He and Yui helped Lily to her tent.  
Lilian sighed, a touch dramatically. Yui didn't notice. "I wish. they would heal faster." She said in a melancholy manner.  
Yui nodded, concerned. "Ne. I wish I had a seishi who could heal." She said wistfully.  
Lilian frowned. Yui did have a seishi who could heal. Nakago. He was neglecting to end her crippled state simply for spite. He often made her wonder. was he truly human? He was cruel, he obviously had a heart of ice, and he loved to torment people with kisses that could either be cruel or tantalizingly sensual. Lilian's frown deepened. She hated Nakago and that was that.  
  
"I can't believe he would send us ahead!" Yui was truly offended now. Both Lilian and Suboshi looked uncomfortable. "He said he was expecting someone. who can be more important than me?"  
Lilian and Suboshi sweatdropped. Lilian decided Yui's head was getting decidedly swelled and in need of slight deflation. "Yui-sama. with all due respect, he might be meeting with someone he believes will be a help to your cause."  
Suboshi nodded eagerly. "You could be right, Lilian-sama."  
Lilian smiled. Yui's frown only deepened. "But he wouldn't tell me exactly who this 'guest' was! Hmph!"  
Lilian made a face. "Yui-sama. what would you have us do, then?"  
"Turn back!"  
Lilian began to grow annoyed. "Yui-sama. do you want Miaka to get the Shinzaho before us?" She finally said. "If we turn back now, we'll be wasting some very valuable time!" She said sternly.  
Yui looked stricken, at first, but then looked weary. "I suppose you're right."  
Suboshi mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Lilian. Lilian sighed and settled back more comfortably on her crutches. Yui's sullen expression suddenly turned thoughtful. "Ne, Lily. could you turn back, then? And give me a report when you come back?"  
"Nani?" Suboshi and Lilian exclaimed.  
Yui nodded. "I trust only you and Nakago, Lily. I really want to know who this 'guest' is and how important he or she is to our cause. I just have a really bad feeling about this."  
Suboshi's eyes hardened when Yui confessed who had her complete trust and Lilian's eyes softened when Yui confessed her wary feelings. Yui had never known who that 'guest' was, and even she was a trifle curious and suspicious of who it was. She smiled reassuringly at Yui and nodded. "Hai. I'll do it for your sake." She said softly.  
Yui looked grateful. "Arigatou, Lily."  
  
Suboshi and Yui had helped Lilian unto her horse and had seen her off at least an hour ago. Lilian felt like she had been riding for ages and her seat was beginning to get sore. Luckily, she was beginning to see the remains of the Seiryuu camp slowly appear in the distance.  
"Thank goodness!" Lilian urged her horse to a mild canter and descended into the camp. Only Nakago's tent had been left standing. Lilian frowned as she approached the tent, and saw only one horse nearby. Had the guest already left? She decided to dismount her horse and figure out what was going on when she realized something. How was she going to get down? Her crutches lay useless behind her, carefully attached to the saddle. She had no clue as to how she was going to get down.  
Lilian groaned and took her crutches from behind her. She set her crutches on the firm ground and tried to slip from her horse to settle on her wooden supports. It wasn't so easy. Finally, after ten grueling minutes, she finally managed to set her feet on firm ground. With a sigh, she hobbled over to the tent, casting one warning glance at her horse, daring it to trot away. She was not in a very pleasant mood by the time she approached the opening flap of the tent.  
She heard a shuffling noise from inside the tent. She entered it wearily.  
"What are you doing here?" Nakago asked her quietly, reaching for his first piece of armour. Miaka lay unconscious behind him.  
Lilian hobbled into the tent. "Yui-sama sent me to." She then caught sight of an unconscious form on the ground behind Nakago. "Who's that?" She whispered, shock rising in her mind. The form was female.  
Nakago looked back once. "I believe you know her. the Suzaku no Miko?"  
"Miaka?" Lilian hobbled forward and paled at the sight of Miaka, stretched on the ground, bruised and her shirt ripped open. "Miaka?" Lilian abandoned her crutches and knelt beside the Suzaku no Miko on her weak legs. "Miaka!" Lilian touched Miaka's face and turned to stare at Nakago. "What did you do to her?" She whispered, almost afraid for an answer.  
Nakago considered telling Lilian a lie. but something held him back. She was a Seiryuu seishi after all. she might as well know. "Unfortunately, nothing." He said truthfully, setting aside his first piece of armour and started to button his shirt.  
Lilian believed him. Her breath escaped her, relieved, and shaky. Her eyes widened with fear. Unfortunately? "You tried to rape her?" She whispered, horrified.  
Nakago smirked. "It would have been the only way, wouldn't it? She's still young. hardly alluring. She didn't allow me to touch her after I told her the truth. so I'm afraid I had to revert to force."  
Lilian's face was pale. "You tried to rape her." It was no longer a question.  
"Yes, I did." Nakago paused. "Unfortunately, she was being protected by Suzaku. I wasn't able to touch her. Besides, I don't particularly care to taking an unconscious girl."  
Lilian heard something in his voice then. It shook her very core with its truth. She somehow knew. there had been another reason he hadn't raped Miaka. Lilian slowly turned her head to stare at Nakago. "You didn't want to rape her." Lilian realized, shocked.  
Nakago slowly turned to face her. His eyes were hard. "Why do you say that?" His voice was cold.  
Lilian was too mesmerized by her realization to care. "You." Her mind was absorbed with shock. "You. have a heart. after all."  
Nakago smirked. without feeling. "What gave you that idea?"  
Lilian stared at Nakago, transfixed. "You didn't want to rape her." She repeated softly. Something in her heart started to melt. "You spared her."  
"Why would I do that?" Nakago started to turn away.  
Lilian felt tears sting her eyes. "You tell me." She said softly. Nakago turned to stare at her. Lilian trembled. "I can see it. in your eyes. You wouldn't never rape anyone. You. can torture someone, scar their bodies and their souls. but you would never. hurt someone like that." It was the truth. She felt it in her heart.  
Nakago's eyes gleamed. He looked dangerous. Lilian just continued to stare at him. "I don't know how I know that. it was something. in your voice. Tell me. I'm right."  
Nakago went to Lilian, his eyes hard and cold. He knelt so he could look her in her eyes. "Why should I?"  
Lilian didn't want to answer. She wouldn't allow herself to answer. All the defenses she had erected to protect herself from the feelings she felt now in her heart washed away, leaving her heart unprotected and vulnerable. She didn't know why she felt that way. She didn't know how she had gotten to feel this way. But something about Nakago had touched her, had sparked something to life deep within her when they had first met. When she had met him, she had disliked him on the spot. She had disliked him, yes, because of what he had done to Yui. but there had been another reason. Her heart had hated him so at first sight. because her heart had recognized the man who would conquer it. She wouldn't tell him the truth. that she loved him. but her heart demanded she should show him. Lilian turned to stare into his eyes. She gently touched his face and closing her eyes, pressed her lips to his once again. Her heart was lost.  
Nakago felt her lips touch his and all thought of intimidation fled his mind. She parted her lips and he felt lost. He felt the wetness of a tear on her lashes, and wondered at it. Slowly, he opened his mouth to accept her kiss.  
It was madness. pure madness. Lilian moaned softly as they started to share their second, painfully sensual, mind-numbing kiss. Every inch of her body and soul responded to his touch as he started to explore her mouth with such erotic thoroughness. She was kissing Nakago! The defiant part of her heart shouted frantically. Lilian didn't care. She ran her hand through his silky blond hair, wanting more of his touch. She didn't notice when his hand strayed to her knee and couldn't feel the magical glow that healed her knee as the feeling of their joining was overpowering. His hand strayed to her ankle, and healed it too. Then his hands were on her back, and slowly, they stood up, their mouths still sensually searching for fulfillment.  
As Nakago led her to his cloak spread out on the earthen floor, their kiss became even more passionate, even more frantic in their need. As Nakago gently laid her down on his cloak, Lilian couldn't think. all she knew. and her heart finally accepted the fact that. she loved him. As they loved, and the pain came and went, she couldn't help feel that he had given a piece of his heart to her as well.  
  
Nakago caressed Lilian's back. Lilian's fingers were entangled in his silky golden hair. Satiated and calm, they contemplated their circumstances. Lilian was the first to speak. It was the first intelligible thing said in more than an hour. "You're. human." Lilian said softly, unbelievingly. She had spent the last ten minutes of quiet thought thinking of their circumstances and explaining why she had acted as she did.  
She couldn't explain what she had felt. what she had heard in Nakago's voice that had caused her to believe that he was more than what he seemed. They had just shared something different. something beautiful. There was only one problem. "I still hate you, you know."  
Nakago chuckled deeply. "I find that hard to believe especially considering what we've just done."  
Lilian blushed. "You could try to change my mind, you know."  
Nakago was curious. "Why should I? You hated me and look what happened."  
Lilian's blush deepened. "Can you stop mocking me? I'm trying to understand you." Lilian was beginning to get upset. "I made up my mind to hate you the moment I realized who you were, and you messed that all up when I realized you're still human."  
Nakago was quickly returning to earth, and gathering his senses. Lilian was even better than Soi. despite her innocence. She had blown his earlier and rather fixed judgment of her out the window. What should he think of her now? She still professed to hate him. he didn't blame her. Anyone who knew what he planned to do in the future would hate him. Not that he cared. The only thing that mattered what obtaining a wish of the Seiryuu no Miko when she summoned the god. Then why was his dream, his ambition, in the back of his mind, while her perception of him seemed more important?  
Lilian absently caressed Nakago's back. "You're going to do horrible things to the people I've come to care for and I betray myself and what I believe in by enjoying a romp with you on your cloak in a tent." Lilian started to feel ashamed.  
Nakago smirked. Lilian stared. That hateful smirk. "There's nothing wrong with enjoying ourselves, Lily. And what we do together has no hold over what I plan to do in the future."  
Lilian was momentarily torn. "Enjoying.? You enjoyed yourself too?" She asked tentatively.  
Nakago's smirk deepened. "As any man enjoys it." He forced his eyes to grow cold. "You make good sport in bed. I will consider having Soi show you her talents. so I could use you, too, in the future."  
Lilian felt as if she had been slapped. She froze. "What. did you say?" She whispered, unbelieving.  
Nakago smirked. "You're not thinking it was anything more? You're great in bed. With practice, you might become one of the best I've had."  
Tears sprung into Lilian's eyes. "Y-You. just used me?"  
"You wanted it. I decided to give it to you."  
Lilian's heart began to crack. "You. You." Her eyes shone with tears. "You didn't feel it?" She whispered, her heart breaking.  
Nakago's eyes were mocking. "You didn't actually think it meant something, did you?"  
Lilian's hope shattered. The ruins of the walls around her heart rose again. She couldn't keep the pain from shining in her eyes. A tear trickled down her cheek. "You used me."  
"You gave me the release I needed. I will reward you for your services later."  
Lilian's eyes narrowed angrily. "Get off me!" She pushed Nakago aside, her strength frail. Nakago rolled off her and stood. He reached for his clothes. Lilian stood and grabbed her own clothes before going to the other side of the tent. Her heart bleeding, she angrily threw on her clothes. In a few minutes, she went to Miaka, and knelt. Her anger turned to grief. Tears streamed down her cheeks in streams. "Miaka." They had both been used. She put on her boots and stood, picking Miaka up in her arms. She turned and walked out of the tent, her chin held high. Once she was outside, she allowed her tears to run freely as she set Miaka on her horse. She then mounted her horse, her soreness only a mild distraction, and turned it to face the direction she had come. With a swift, slight kick, she sent the horse in a canter, and rode into the snowy wood, and urged her horse to go faster, wishing the wind could whip away her hurt. Lilian closed her eyes. Nakago, I'll never forgive you.  
Nakago watched Lilian ride away and felt the curious tightening of his chest as he turned to face the tent once more. He tried to dismiss that feeling, but no matter how hard he tried, he knew that somehow, Lilian had touched him. He frowned and entered the tent to retrieve his sword. The barriers he had erected around his heart, around his emotions, had been mysteriously absent when he and Lilian had made love, and hardened his resolve. Lilian was dangerous to him. If he wasn't careful, she would interfere with his goal and ruin everything. He coldly buckled his sword to his side. He needed to do something about her. Then his eyes fell to the specks of blood on the firm earth and he paused. Lily. His mouth hard with anger, he turned away and strode out of the tent. Lilian was a threat that needed to be taken care of. but how? 


	9. True Colors

"Star Lovers" by Ai Yuukan Chapter 9 Lilian rode hard. Miaka started to stir in front of her. Lilian slowed her horse when she heard the sounds of horses approaching in front of her. Soon, the horse came to view, and saw two riders ride towards her.  
She recognized the rider ahead of his friend immediately. "Tamahome!" She halted her horse and waited for Tamahome to come up to her. Tamahome rode up and paled when he saw Miaka in front of her, bruised and stirring.  
"Miaka!" He vaulted off his horse and rushed to her. Miaka opened her eyes and saw Tamahome.  
"Tama-home?" Miaka's eyes widened. Tamahome! She suddenly remembered where she had gone and what Nakago had done to her body and she turned away from him, ashamed. "Leave me alone!"  
Tamahome froze, struck speechless. "Miaka?"  
Lilian hugged Miaka. Miaka looked up at her, wondering how she had come to be on her horse. "Lily-chan?"  
Lilian smiled weakly at Miaka. "Miaka. it's all right."  
"Nani?"  
Lilian touched Miaka's face assuringly. "Miaka." She whispered so only Miaka could hear her. "Nakago didn't."  
The second rider rode up to them. Lilian didn't look up. "Lily?" The person breathed, hesitant.  
Lilian looked up. That voice. Her breath caught in her throat. "Sammy?" She stared at her youngest sister, unable to believe her eyes. "Sammy!"  
Samantha gasped, also shocked. She hadn't been sure of who the silver-haired rider was. in the palatial kimono. but there was no mistaking those blue eyes. "Lily!"  
Lilian and Samantha both leapt off their horses and ran to each other. They hugged each other tightly. "Sammy! What are you doing here.?"  
Samantha laughed through her tears. "Didn't Vivi tell you? I'm the second Genbu no Miko. I'm here for the my Shinzahos. Lily. I'm so glad you're okay."  
Lilian smiled weakly. "Sammy." They broke apart and Lilian looked at Samantha and smiled. "Sammy. what are you wearing?" She asked, feigning a note of mirth. Samantha couldn't see through her pretense.  
Sammy giggled. "I had to play a boy back in town. don't ask. It's a long story. Amiboshi told me you were a Seiryuu seishi! Is that true?"  
Lilian sighed and allowed her symbol between her collarbones to glow blue. "It's true. I'm a Seiryuu seishi. My seishi name is Taishi. Fortunately, I'm gotten most people to stick to 'Lilian'."  
Samantha smiled. "It's so great seeing you, Lily."  
Tamahome's arm was around Miaka's shoulders as they went to Lilian and Samantha. Miaka couldn't look at Tamahome. Lilian's eyes saddened. "Miaka." She gently put her hand on Miaka's shoulder. "It. never happened."  
Miaka turned to stare at the Seiryuu seishi. Her eyes widened. Lilian smiled and nodded. "Miaka. you're fine. Nakago didn't."  
She didn't need to finish her sentence. A glimmer of hope gleamed in Miaka's eyes. Lilian turned to Samantha and Tamahome. "Excuse us for a moment."  
She drew Miaka aside. "Miaka. Nakago didn't rape you." She said quietly.  
Miaka closed her eyes, wanting to believe her. "How do you know?"  
Lilian smiled softly. "I was there. Miaka. you're untouched. I should know." Suddenly overcome with hurt and sadness, Lilian turned away.  
Miaka drew in a breath. "Lily-chan. did he hurt you instead?"  
Lilian slowly shook her head. "Miaka. you're still pure. I'm. not. not anymore."  
Miaka's eyes widened. "Lily-chan. did he rape you?" She said quietly.  
Lilian shook her head again. Her eyes started to fill up with tears again. "No. he didn't. I. we."  
Miaka understood and was shocked. Lilian loved Nakago. Miaka's eyes softened. Lilian. like her sisters. had fallen in love. In the beginning, a glimmer of attraction had become evident between Samantha and the falso Chiriko. then Vivien had fallen for Tasuki. and before she had left Konan, she knew that Kathryn had begun to harbor feelings for Hotohori. And now Lilian had also fallen in love. With Nakago. Miaka was shocked. There must surely be something good about Nakago to have someone as good as Lilian love him. Lily.  
"Lily. Taittsukun showed me. some time ago. that you were." Miaka didn't finish her sentence when she saw the pain in Lilian's eyes deepen.  
Lilian closed her eyes. "Hai. I was."  
Miaka felt terrible. That was why Yui hated her so much. Lilian had been raped in her place. "Lily. did Nakago hurt you?"  
Lilian didn't answer, but she knew her heart was bleeding from the mortal wound Nakago had dealt her. Nakago hadn't hurt her physically. only in her heart. She had let down her defenses and opened her heart to him but he had just crushed. Her eyes shot open. Nakago had hurt her physically! Not much. but there had been that short, distinctive pain she had felt. Lilian felt like something had slammed into her soul. She had never been raped! Nakago had been the one to take her virginity! She had felt that pain. when he had. Rage like no other started to fill up her heart and her heart hardened with unmistakable fury.  
"Taishi." A cold voice interrupted Lilian's murderous thoughts. Fear trickled down her spine. Lilian stiffened and a cold fury filled her eyes. She slowly turned around to stare up at her fellow Seiryuu Seishi.  
"Nakago." Lilian turned to face her friends. "Everyone. go. Now." She turned to stare angrily at Nakago. "Nakago."  
She knew when her friends had mounted their horses. Tamahome stared at Lilian's back. "Arigatou. Lilian-sama."  
"Be careful, Lily-chan." Miaka said softly.  
"Lily." Samantha didn't want to leave just after finding her sister.  
  
Lilian's eyes softened momentarily. "Sammy. I'll see you later. I'll meet you later. you know where."  
Samantha understood. "Be careful, Lily." After one last hesitant glance, Samantha turned her horse and rode away.  
Nakago glared at Lilian. Someone else rode into the clearing. Lilian didn't have to look to know who it was. "Soi. stay out of this."  
Soi stared at Nakago and Lilian facing each other off, something dangerous gleaming in their eyes. "Nakago." Lilian's eyes flashed blue. "You used me." Her hair whipped around her face in an angry, frosty wind. "You lied to me!" Her body started to emit a dangerous blue aura.  
Nakago's eyes narrowed as he drew his sword. The light radiating from her body started to glow fiercely, dangerously. Nakago's sword gleamed. Soi stared. "Lilian?" She whispered hoarsely, not knowing what to think or do. Fury unlike no other raged in Lilian's heart.  
"You will pay!" With an almost mad light in her eyes, Lilian rushed at Nakago. Lilian screamed and a sword suddenly appeared in her hand. Her sword clashed against Nakago's. "You bastard!"  
Nakago's eyes narrowed. Lilian's eyes were spilling hot, angry tears, white-hot hatred glowing in their blue depths. "Lily." He was shocked.  
Lilian broke away before coming at him again. Whenever he parried, she struck again. Nakago was amazed at her stamina and strength. Her anger was truly a powerful weapon. Lilian slammed her sword against Nakago's blade, staring at him with her hate-filled eyes. "I hate you! I HATE YOU!!!" Lilian begin to bear down on him with superhuman strength, shocking Nakago. Her symbol fiercely glowed blue between her collarbones.  
"Lilian-sama!" Soi knew she had to do something.  
Lilian wanted to kill him. She wanted to tear his heart to pieces. He had lied to her! The bastard! She wanted to mess with his mind like he had messed with hers! She wanted to turn his life upside down and hurt him like he'd never been hurt before!  
All of a sudden, she felt her mind begin to pulse. She froze, her blade across Nakago's. Her heart thumped in rhythm with her mind. Then, with a bone-chilling cry, Lilian staggered back and fell to the ground. Soi ran to Lilian. "Lilian!" the silver-haired Seiryuu seishi's eyes flickered. Nakago stood over them and stared. Her sword turned into water and disappeared. Lilian was as white as a sheet. Against his better judgment, he started to worry.  
Lilian's eyes were wide open, seeing nothing. Soi began to panic. "Nakago! Something's wrong!"  
  
Lilian woke up in a place filled with light. She looked down and saw herself standing on open space. She pressed a hand to her head and groaned with pain. Where am I? What happened?  
She suddenly felt the air around her grow cool and moist. Seiryuu. Someone started to appear in front of her. Startled, she stepped back several paces. It was Seiryuu.  
His hair was greenish blue and his eyes. they were her own. He seemed so familiar. Do I know you?  
Seiryuu smiled. Do you remember me?  
Lilian's eyes narrowed. Should I?  
Always so suspicious. I am here to congratulate you, Taishi. You have gained your third and final power.  
Lilian remembered. Telepathy?  
Yes. You activated your power by using both your strength and water powers to fight. even if it was a fellow seishi.  
Lilian's eyes grew shadowed. Her hurt still loomed in her heart and her anger was only subdued. He lied to me.  
You should have expected it. You knew Seiryuu no Miko was the one who was supposed to be assaulted, not you. He couldn't tell her that she had been assaulted, so he made you believe it instead. It is because of what you believed that my Miko has chosen to fight the Suzaku no Miko. She fights for you, Seiryuu seishi, Taishi.  
Lilian closed her eyes. What's telepathy? She said, changing the subject.  
It is the power to read minds, to share the treasures of the minds you encounter, such as memories and dreams. You have touched Nakago's mind. You now have access to his memories. I will show you one of them.  
Lilian glared at Seiryuu. I don't care to see it.  
Ah, but you will.  
Seiryuu disappeared and Lilian suddenly found herself in a strange town. Nani? What's this? She stared at her surroundings. This town was not unlike the towns she had visited in Kotou. Was she in Kotou?  
You are. Lilian found herself walking down the main street, staring at the peddlers and booths, wondering for what purpose Seiryuu was showing this memory. Whose memory was it, anyway?  
She found herself drawn to a mother leading her blond-haired child beside her as they walked out of the village. She wondered at the many soldiers she saw in the town. What's going on?  
She head the blond child speak. "Mother." The voice was confused, hesitant. For some reason, Lilian's heart went out to the child.  
She heard a passing stranger mutter, "Those Hin."  
Startled, Lilian turned around, only to hear another mutter, "Don't go near them! Don't get close!"  
Frowning, Lilian turned back to the mother and her child. The child looked up at the tired-looking mother. "Why, mother? Why do they hate us? We didn't do anything to them."  
The mother sighed. Her golden locks were just as golden as her son's. In a rush, Lilian saw her surroundings waver and change so she found herself in a burning hut. The golden-haired child was staring through a curtain, frozen. A woman's screams chilled Lilian's heart. She forced herself to look through the curtain and her eye's widened with horror when she saw a woman being raped by soldiers. With a horrified gasp, she recognized the woman to be the young child's mother.  
"Nakago!" The woman shrieked. Lilian's eyes widened. Nakago?! The boy's eyes were wide, confused, horrified. terrified. "Nakago!" She shrieked. One of the men laughed. "Haiyaku! Hayaku! Run!"  
"Ogaasan!" The child spoke, his voice trembling. Lilian's heart trembled and she stared as the familiar blue symbol shone to life on the boy's head. Heart. "OGAASAN!!"  
With a flash of blue, Lilian found herself in the Kotou palace. She stared at the traumatized boy standing before the emperor. Nakago. A tear spilled down her cheek. The emperor spoke. "One of the Seiryuu Shichiseishi? This child?"  
"Hai. He incinerated five soldiers and his mother in an instant."  
"Is he dangerous?"  
"There's no need to worry, your Majesty. He's been like this since the incident."  
The child just stared up at the emperor, frightened. The soldier continued, "He's not capable of that kind of power at the moment."  
The emperor slowly smiled. Lilian felt her stomach churn at the sight. "I see. He has a beautiful face. like a woman's. I like you. He will stay by my side."  
Lilian blanched. She didn't blink when her surroundings shifted to the emperor's chambers. Cheap, palatial courtesans, were all over him. "He's so cute! What a wonderful new toy you've acquired, your Majesty!" One of them purred.  
The emperor smirked. "What are you talking about? "He's a Seiryuu seishi and will protect the Seiryuu no Miko when she comes from the other world. We have to take care of him until then."  
Lilian reached out for the boy when she suddenly found herself on a cliff with the boy, now a teenager already wearing armour. Nakago. She found herself listening to his thoughts as he stared out over the Kotou kingdom. Until Seiryuu no Miko comes. until then. I'll have to use my powers until then. And someday. Lilian stood behind the boy, quiet. .I'll change everything! I'll have my revenge against the heaven that only gave me hell!  
  
With a sob, Lilian opened her eyes and stared up at Nakago and Soi. She stared at Nakago. "Nakago. gomenasai." Tears spilled down her cheeks. "Gomenasai." 


	10. Muted Rage

"Star Lovers" by Ai Yuukan Chapter 10  
"Lily. Lily!" Lilian didn't want to open her eyes. the voice was Yui's. And Nakago was sure to be there. Lilian didn't want to face him right now.  
"Lily! Lily!" Lilian gasped inwardly. That voice. Vivien? The voice was calling her. in her mind. Curious, she retreated into the far parts of her mind and found herself in the white area where she had met Seiryuu for the first time. She looked around. "Ne. who's there?" She asked cautiously.  
"Lily!" Someone suddenly materialized beside her and Lilian jumped. She stared. Vivien!  
Vivien smiled at her. Lilian couldn't help but smile back. She looked well. really well. Her eyes. were so full of light. She was so happy.  
"Lily!!" Lilian turned around and came face-to-face with another sister. Her eyes widened. Kathryn!  
  
She. didn't look like Kathryn, though. much. Her face and silver- gray eyes were the same. but her hair was. blue. Lilian frowned. Since when had Kathryn been in favour of dying her hair? She was similarly dressed like Lilian, and only different in the design and color of her dress. Kathryn was wearing a silk kimono of white, black, and amethyst. Kathryn smiled happily. "Lily! I'm so happy to see you again!" Her eyes were happy. just like Vivien's. but there was more pain in them than her sister's.  
"Hi Lily! I couldn't wait to see you again!"  
  
"Sammy?!" Lilian turned again and found her youngest sister, Samantha, standing in front of her. Samantha was still dressed in the Chinese garb of a boy, and her silky light brown hair was in a neat bun atop her head. Her eyes, however. held more pain and suffering than any of her other sisters. Lilian grew concerned. "Sammy. what's wrong?"  
Vivien took charge. "Lily. we came together and decided we wanted to see you. together. Sammy helped us."  
"Sammy?" Lilian turned again to her youngest sister, intrigued. "How.?"  
Samantha smiled wearily and again Lilian was struck by the absence of innocence in her soft green eyes. Samantha. had changed. Greatly. "Like you, Lily. we have all acquired all three of our powers. My power is of ice. superhuman speed. and telepathy."  
"Telepathy?" Lilian was startled. "But that's also my." Her eyes widened. "So that's how all of you are here! You're using our third powers to contact each other!"  
Kathryn nodded. "Hai. Lily. we're here to bring you up-to-date. Sammy told us what happened earlier. we decided to contact you and find out what happened. We'll also tell you what happened with us."  
Lilian's eyes were veiled. "I."  
Vivien sighed. "Lily. stop treating us like babies! You're acting as if we're not here!"  
Lilian blinked. "Huh?"  
Vivien frowned. "Don't play dumb, Lily! You, of all people, should know what I'm talking about! Whenever I saw you or when Sammy saw you, you were always protecting us! And every time, you got hurt instead of us! We understand why you did it, but knock it off already!"  
Kathryn nodded solemnly. "That's right, Lily." Her eyes were sad. "All of us know. how strong Nakago is. You thought you were probably the only one capable of standing up to him. Do you think our powers are really that inferior to his?"  
Samantha nodded sadly. "Lily. we're just as powerful as you. As the seishis of Taittsukun, we also have powers equal to Nakago's."  
Vivien saw Lilian''s stricken expression and her eyes softened. "But enough of how we're royally annoyed of you, Lily. Lily. we want to know. what's going on?"  
Lilian looked away.. "Oh."  
"Nothing?" All of them finished for her. Now, they all looked incredibly annoyed. "You know there's not a chance in hell we'll buy that, Lily." Vivien said, irritated. "You might as well spill it."  
Kathryn was more gentle. "Lily. all of us will also tell you our stories. But we want to listen to yours first."  
Lilian slowly nodded, amazed at the change in Kathryn. She was. different, as well. "What do you want me to tell you? I'm just biding my time until I can think of a way to make Yui wish a different third wish."  
Samantha smiled sympathetically. "You love him, don't you?" She said gently.  
Lilian looked up. She wanted to deny it, but she knew they knew better. She looked down, ashamed. "Hai."  
Everyone was quiet. Finally, Lilian looked up and stared. Every one of her sisters was smiling. Kathryn finally remarked, "It looks like she's caught the disease, Vivi, Sammy."  
Lilian frowned. "Disease?"  
Vivien smiled. "Lilian. we've all fallen in love, too."  
Lilian stared. "Nani?!"  
Kathryn smiled. "It's true. Vivien's fallen in love with Tasuki, the Suzaku seishi."  
Lilian stared at her sister. "Vivi! Is this true?"  
Vivien only blushed a little. She nodded. "Hai. Very true." She breathed, thinking of the red-haired seishi. Her eyes grew sad. "It hurts. every time he fights to protect Miaka. I hate it, worrying if he'll get hurt. I haven't told the bastard yet that I love him, though. I think he wants me to tell him, but I'm not saying a peep if I don't hear him say it first." She said stubbornly. Lilian smiled.  
Samantha chuckled softly. Lilian looked at her. "I've also fallen in love. and Lily. you sent him to me."  
Lilian's eyes widened. "Amiboshi?"  
Samantha smiled. "Hai. Both of us loved each other. but." Her eyes grew pained. "I know he's not going to remember me. when we meet again."  
Lilian nodded sadly and turned to Kathryn. Somehow, she felt as if their situations were more similar to each other's. "How about you, Kate?"  
Kathryn looked away. "Hotohori."  
Lilian stared. "Hotohori? The Konan Emperor?"  
Kathryn nodded. "Hai. I love him. I'm in the palace right now. Sammy called out to me so I could see you again. I'm with. Hotohori. I love him with all my heart. but." Kathryn looked at Lilian, with grief glowing in her silver eyes. "Lily. you know how I feel. We both love someone whose death we are forbidden to prevent. I know." There were tears in Kathryn's eyes. "that's he's going to die. and I know. I will return to my world. after I've made my wish to Byakko. I only wish."  
Lilian understood. "Nakago."  
Everyone looked at her. Vivien's eyes were sad. "You love him, don't you?"  
Lilian nodded. "Hai."  
Samantha smiled sadly. "None of us knew that. but I knew you felt something for him. when I left you."  
"But how could you love someone so evil.?" Vivien wanted to know. "He's the one that killed so many people."  
Samantha shook her head. "Vivi. you don't understand. He's not that evil. Quite human, in fact. Like anyone. he also has a past."  
Lilian was startled. "Sammy. how do you.?"  
Samantha smiled. "Who do you think told me about the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho? Taka. Tamahome. told me. He told me what he saw when he killed. Nakago. and his memories."  
Lilian trembled, remembering. "Nakago."  
Kathryn smiled, shakingly. "I know you want to see him again. so we'll leave you now."  
Lilian looked up and smiled. "Arigatou."  
Vivien sighed. "Lily. I don't know what you see in the chump, but if you love him, then he can't be that bad." She still looked skeptical.  
Samantha smiled. "Hang on there, Lily. we're not far from the end of the book. so just hang on."  
With a flash of light, her sisters were gone. Lilian smiled, a bit comforted, and turned towards consciousness. She wasn't sure she was ready to face Nakago but. she might as well. With a sigh, she allowed herself to open her eyes and smiled at the sight of Soi and Yui looking down at her.  
  
"Lily!" Yui looked relieved. "Are you okay?"  
Lilian smiled to reassure her friend. "I'm okay. how long was I gone this time?" She sounded worried.  
Soi smiled to reassure her. "Not as long. well, at least, not as long as it took us to get here. We're in Sairo."  
Lilian bolted upright. 'Sairo?!"  
Soi nodded. "Hai."  
"Already?" Lilian was dismayed. Where. in Sairo, though?  
Yui smiled. "We're in the temple." Her eyes grew wary. "I'm going to summon Seiryuu."  
Stunned, Lilian plopped her head right back on her pillow. "Seiryuu?" She squeaked. Why did she always wake up at the worst times? She turned in her bed. "I think I'll go back to sleep now."  
Soi chuckled lightly. "You can't, Taishi."  
"Lilian."  
Soi smiled. "Lilian. Nakago's ordered that we prevent the Suzaku seishi and their miko from coming up here."  
Lilian groaned. "But I've only regained consciousness!" She complained. "Can't I rest?"  
Yui smiled. "Please, Lily?"  
Lilian made another heartfelt groan. "Ahhhh." She whined, sitting up again. "Must I?"  
Soi smiled. if somewhat sadly. "Hai." She looked at Yui. "Can I speak with Lilian alone, Yui-sama?"  
Yui sighed. "Fine. but I want to talk to you alone, too, later, okay, Lily-chan?"  
Lilian smiled. "Okay."  
Yui gave another disgruntled sigh as she left the room. Lilian looked away, trying not to look at Soi. She knew what she wanted to talk about. "Soi. Gomenasai."  
Soi looked at Lilian, anger, hurt, and confusion shining in her eyes. "I don't get you, Lilian. You said you hated him but you slept with him!"  
Lilian closed her eyes. "Why do you think I fought him?" She said, trying to ignore the small furl of guilt unfurling in her mind.  
Soi's eyes narrowed. "I don't know. You tell me."  
"He lied to me."  
Soi still looked angry. "About what?"  
Lilian's eyes were impassive. "About my rape."  
Silence. Soi glared at Lilian. "What about it? You should have figured it out sooner! And I thought you were smart."  
Lilian's temper flared but she subdued her anger with a soothing calm. "I am." She said, not bothering to deny it. "I was angry. Soi. you're not the only one who loves him."  
Soi slapped her. Lilian felt the sting but didn't move. She closed her eyes. "Soi. Gomenasai."  
Soi's eyes were shining. "Damn you, Lilian! I love him!"  
It was Lilian's turn to glare at Soi. "Do you think I wanted to love him?! I hated him with all my heart! Don't you think I hated myself even more for loving him! I never wanted to!"  
Soi was still angry, but she also looked confused. "Then why?" She whispered. "I thought we could be friends. but we both love him. Why do you love him? He saved me. years ago. and I've loved him ever since. But why do you love him? He never did anything like that to you."  
Lilian's eyes softened. "I don't know why." She confessed. "But I do. I thought he had a heart of ice."  
Soi's eyes widened with surprise and some of her anger faded. "You mean he doesn't?"  
Lilian smiled and slowly shook her head. "No. he's actually human. I just figured that out some. time before I passed out. And just recently. I was finally made to understand why he is the way he is. Soi. you have to believe me. I hated him even before I even met him."  
Soi's eyes narrowed. "How is that possible?"  
"I think it's time I told someone. Soi. you know I'm from the other world, right?"  
Soi looked stunned. "You are?" Nakago had never told them.  
Lilian smiled. "I am. I'm from the Mikos' world. There, I was friends with Yui-sama and Miaka-chan. There, this story has already ended. Yui told me what happened here. everything. That's how I know 'the future', so to speak. I am the seishi Taishi. Seiryuu claimed me as a Seiryuu seishi, and I was given the duty of ensuring the balance on his side. Yui had told me everything about Nakago. that's how I hated him even before I met him. When I met him, I absolutely loathed him."  
Soi smiled slightly. "I could tell you didn't adore him like I did."  
Lilian chuckled. "No, I didn't." Her smile faded. "At first, I was merely attracted to him. It was purely physical attraction at first, but I believed I formed a special tendre for him all along. Soi. I love him. and like you, even if he doesn't love me back, I don't believe I'll ever stop loving him."  
At that, Soi stilled, and for a moment, contented herself by staring into Lilian's eyes. trying to see the truth. Finally, Soi looked away, an injured light in her eyes. Lilian's heart swelled with guilt. "I believe you."  
Lilian shook her head. "Not like it matters. Both of us love him, but he'll never love any of us in return."  
Soi smiled sadly. "I know."  
Lilian sighed. "At least. now, I don't think I hate him."  
"You don't?" Soi looked surprised.  
"Nope. But it's still very close."  
Soi grinned and Lilian answered with a warm smile. "Ne. Soi. I'm sorry."  
Soi smiled sadly. "No. I should be the one sorry. I shouldn't have been angry with you. I should have understood. But. Lilian?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I think you're wrong."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I see it in both of your eyes. Lilian, I think his heart was made of ice. I could never find a way to break through it. But when you came. you brought the fire."  
  
Lilian accompanied Yui and Soi to interrogate the Byakko seishi, Tatara. Lilian was uncomfortable meeting Tatara, but also curious. When they entered, she was startled to see him chained to the wall.  
She immediately rushed to the seishi. "Tatara!" She knelt and touched his shoulder. "Daijobu?"  
Tatara looked up at her with gentle, gray eyes. Lilian was immediately ashamed when she realized that the person who had most probably chained him was Nakago. Once again she bemoaned the fact that her heart belonged to such an animal. She sighed. At least animals had hearts. "Who are you?"  
Lilian smiled gently. "My name is Lilian. Lilian Smith."  
Tatara's gentle eyes glowed with understanding. "Taishi."  
Lilian frowned. "How did you.?"  
Tatara smiled. "Your symbol."  
"Nani?" Lilian looked down and indeed, saw that her symbol between her collarbones was glowing. But why was it glowing? She shrugged it off and looked at the man's bruises. Nakago. she wanted to kill him. The poor man.  
The man suddenly broke into a ragged cough. Lilian's eyes widened with concern. "Tatara!"  
Yui frowned. "Lily. why are you acting like this?"  
Lilian stood up and looked at the Seiryuu no Miko squarely. "We may serve Nakago, Yui-sama. that doesn't exactly mean we should approve of Nakago's brutal tendencies." She chided her friend.  
Yui looked stunned. Lily. Lilian was as different from Nakago as night from day. then why did she love him? She looked away. "We need the Shinzaho." She said in a cold voice. Lilian sighed. "Where is it?"  
Tatara looked at Yui steadily. "You are Seiryuu no Miko?"  
Soi glared at Tatara. "We already have the Genbu Shinzaho and we need the Shinzaho you're hiding! Give it up!"  
Lilian closed her eyes. Nakago. he was most certainly a bad influence. She would have to speak to him about that later. She turned to Tatara. "Tatara-san. could you please give us the Shinzaho?" She asked politely, wishing that everything was all over.  
Tatara looked at her. Lilian tried not to squirm under his gaze. "The Genbu Shinzaho. you did not acquire it yourself."  
Yui flinched. Soi's eyes narrowed as she cracked her whip. "Shut up, Byakko seishi!"  
  
Lilian turned around and glared at Soi. "Soi! Stop that at once!"  
Soi stopped, stunned. Lilian turned to Tatara again. "Because of that. you won't give it to us, right?"  
Tatara looked at her for a long while before slowly nodding. Lilian nodded and turned around. "We won't get anything from him. Let's go." 


	11. The Truth

"Star Lovers" by Ai Yuukan Chapter 11 Lilian paused when she heard Miaka's voice. "Nakago!" Lilian drew in a breath. Nakago! Miaka! What were they doing? She couldn't remember Yui telling her about a confrontation between Miaka and Nakago in the temple. because Yui hadn't known! Lilian refrained from cursing aloud and peered around the corner.  
Nakago smirked at Miaka, who looked up with him with defiant, almost frightened eyes. Lilian frowned. "Are you looking for someone, Suzaku no Miko?"  
Lilian tried to think. Yui had never told her about this! What was she supposed to do?! Her frown deepened when she remembered that Yui didn't know what her other seishi had been doing in the temple. She was without an advantage here. "Well. you never get tired of this, do you?" He stepped closer to Suzaku no Miko.  
Lilian didn't know if she should interfere or not. Ahhh. she was running out of time. "You never learn your lesson, do you?"  
Miaka glared at Nakago. "Where's Yui-chan?"  
Nakago smiled. "You came for her?" He pressed Miaka up against the wall. Lilian's temper flared. But it wasn't jealousy she was feeling. it was sheer rage! He was deliberately frightening Miaka. Her eyes flashed. Like he had frightened her. "Don't look at me like that." He mocked the Suzaku no Miko. "I've kissed you once before, after all." He leaned in closer.  
Lilian tried to move, but something stopped her. The all-too- familiar cool breeze that suddenly fanned her face enraged her. Seiryuu!  
  
Do not interfere.  
Lilian glared. I'm not going to let him do this to her!  
Do you think that lowly of the Suzaku no Miko?  
Nakago's mocking voice reached her ears again. "Would you like me to kiss you again, Suzaku no Miko?"  
Lilian fairly growled. Let me go! Let me at him!  
Then she heard a hand make contact with flesh. She ceased struggling and froze, stunned. "Leave me alone, Nakago! If you're going to do something to me, then do it! Even if you kill me, I'll still get Yui-chan back from you!"  
Lilian slowly smiled. If she only could, she would have cheered Miaka. You go, girl! She thought she heard Seiryuu chuckle.  
"You have some courage. So admirable." Nakago said in a mocking, hard voice. If Lilian could only see him she would have stuck her tongue out at him and jeered at him.  
"Don't worry, though. Your virginity is in no danger from me now. The Byakko Shinzaho is as good as ours."  
"You're lying."  
Lilian had a bad feeling about this. "If you want to speak to Yui- sama that much. then you might as well. Either way, you will never be able to summon Suzaku and you will never get Yui-sama back."  
"Where is she?! I want to see her!" Miaka demanded angrily.  
Lilian tried to break free of Seiryuu's hold on her but his hold was true. Lilian glowered. Seiryuu was too damn powerful. She suddenly heard a gasp and froze, suddenly wary. Then she heard Nakago speak again, "Without your voice. there's nothing you can do if you meet with Yui-sama."  
Lilian's eyes widened. Then she heard another voice. "I am the Seiryuu seishi, Miboshi. Remember my name, Suzaku no Miko."  
Suddenly she heard a body slump to the floor. Her eyes widened with worry. Miaka! "Nakago? What shall I do with her?"  
She heard the smirk in Nakago's voice and snarled angrily. "She came all this way. We might as well let them meet. Besides." Finally, Seiryuu loosened his hold on her. Lilian tensed, ready to spring. "The Suzaku seishi will be here soon. Tamahome will come." Seiryuu finally released his hold on Lilian. Lilian turned the corner sharply.  
She saw the kid floating in the air and immediately recognized him as her fellow Seiryuu seishi, Miboshi. Her eyes narrowed. Do not harm him. Lilian snarled in annoyance and barely restrained her anger. Then she smiled. slowly. "Don't worry, I'll just give him a little. shower!" She shot a thick jet of water at the floating baby and smiled in satisfaction when her water dampened the kid's magic and forced him to topple onto the ground. With a mischievous grin, Lilian turned her fingers and created a small raincloud to appear over Miboshi and Nakago's heads. Revenge was indeed priceless. The looks on their faces were even more so. Lilian grinned with satisfaction.  
"Miboshi. may I introduce. the Seiryuu seishi from hell. Taishi."  
Lilian curtsied prettily, grinning. "Pleased to meet you." She chirped happily. She would cherish the memory of her little shower raining down on her fellow Seiryuu seishis forever. She giggled, delighted. Seiryuu sighed.  
  
After narrowly escaping the chasing-spells wrath of Miboshi, Lilian skipped merrily down the hall. She stopped when she heard Yui's voice. "Tamahome?"  
Lilian peeked around the corner, and indeed, saw the Suzaku seishi staring up at the opposite hall where Yui was staring right back at him. Lilian was glad that this part had been part of the story Yui had told her. "So, you really are here!"  
Lilian stared up at Yui, sadness enveloping her heart when she saw the cruel triumph in Yui's eyes. "You're looking for Miaka, aren't you, Tamahome? I was just with her!"  
"Nani?"  
Lilian stepped out from around the corner but Tamahome and Yui didn't notice her. "Hey, Tamahome! You know that there's no way for you and Miaka to be together, don't you?"  
"How did you know that?"  
Yui smirked. Lilian shook her head, sympathetically. Nakago. It was because of him Yui was acting this way. She was acting like him. "Miaka and I heard it from Tatara, the Byakko seishi! Poor baby, why don't you just give it all up?"  
Lilian clenched her fists. Yui was beginning to get too far. "Even if Miaka does summon Suzaku, she'll only go back to our world!" She mocked the Suzaku seishi. Lilian gritted her teeth. She couldn't take it anymore.  
"Yui-sama!" She called out. Yui gave a start when she saw her Seiryuu seishi on the same hallway with Tamahome. She stared steadily at her friend. "Leave him alone!"  
"Lily.?!"  
Lilian shook her head. "Yui! I can't take this from you, anymore! You have the Shinzaho! Now go!"  
"Lily!" Yui was shocked. "Lily. are you betraying me?"  
Lilian's eyes softened. "No, Yui. just giving you a good bit of advice. Yui. go ahead and summon Seiryuu. I will be with you shortly. I will take care of Tamahome."  
Yui nodded, thinking Lilian was to really take care of Tamahome. "Hurry up, Lily, okay?" She ran down the hall.  
The water ball Lilian had been prepared to throw at Tamahome disappeared. Lilian went to Tamahome. "Tamahome."  
Tamahome stared at her. "Lily-san. Was Yui speaking the truth?"  
  
Lilian wouldn't lie to Tamahome. "Hai."  
Tamahome looked away. "There's no way the laws of heaven can take me away from Miaka. If Miaka can't stay here. then I'll."  
Lilian stared at Tamahome and realized she felt the same thing Yui felt for Tamahome and Miaka. Envy. Tamahome loved Miaka that much. "then you'll go to our world." She finished for him gently.  
Tamahome looked at her. ".Hai."  
Lilian smiled gently, wishing that Nakago would someday love her as much. "Tamahome. I believe you."  
  
Lilian stood by quietly, and stared as Yui stood tall, her hands folded in prayer. On the two altars beside her were the Byakko and Genbu Shinzahos. It was time.  
"The four palaces of the heavens, the four corners of the earth."  
Lilian looked across at Nakago. His eyes were on Yui, his eyes gleaming expectantly. Lilian felt a wave of pity. and sorrow. "In the name of sacred law, belief, and goodness."  
Lilian wondered at the words to summoning Seiryuu. Did Yui realize what she was saying? Goodness.? Seiryuu was absent from her mind. Lilian smiled without mirth. She was going to see him soon. in his true form.  
"I summon thee, Seiryuu, Lord of the East."  
Lilian saw Nakago. Soi. and Suboshi. They were all that were left of the original Seiryuu seishi. The rest had. "I now say these words to thee. Appear on earth from the seven palaces of the heavens. For the sake of those here who adore you."  
Ashitare. Nakago had killed him. Lilian hadn't been awake to stop it. Lilian closed her eyes. If only she had. Tomo. He had also died. There were two deaths against her now. Amiboshi. he would never remember his past. with Samantha. Miboshi. She couldn't care less. but he was also dead. Four had died. Four deaths she could have prevented. "Come to us here. With thy holy power, smash the evil which threatens us."  
Lilian sighed. Lies. These were the words to call Seiryuu. Was Seiryuu truly evil, then? "Save us! And hear my wish to thee!"  
Lilian closed her eyes. This was it. "Seiryuu! Descend to me now from the heavens!"  
"That's.!" Lilian heard Miaka's voice and turned around sharply. They were there. Miaka and her seishi. She turned to look at Yui and saw a blue beam of light cast itself on her from the heavens. Lilian looked up, saw the clouds part. and saw the dragon. Her heart thumped. The dragon. Her eyes widened with recognition. Seiryuu! She felt her spirit lurch. Suddenly, she found herself enveloped in a cool, blue light. with Yui. She whirled around. What.?!  
She stared at Yui. and at the deity standing before her. She saw the symbol on his forehead glow and felt the symbol between her collarbones glow with response. She stared at the deity's face. Recognition flashed.  
  
Before, she had been too distracted to pay any special attention to the deity when he had shown himself to her. She recognized the sea green hair. the dragon armour. He was. No! It can't be! .Seiryuu is.  
His eyes. his blue eyes. were as blue as her own. Those were her eyes. The resemblance was. uncanny. She found herself staring into the eyes of the deity alongside Yui. "I am the deity, Seiryuu." He looked to Yui. "Are you the maiden who summoned me?"  
Yui nodded, awed. "Hai."  
"I will now merge with you and we will become one. You can use my powers three times." Yui stared. "When you wish to do so, you will say, 'Kaijin'."  
Yui stared at Seiryuu, all at once terrified and mesmerized. "Kai- jin?"  
Seiryuu, to Lilian's shock, finally looked to her. "As the result of our merging. I will accept you as a sacrifice to compensate for the disruption of balance in my palace in the heavens. Know the truth, daughter of Seiryuu. and accept it."  
Lilian finally recognized the true identity of the deity. Stricken, she stared. "Father?"  
The deity nodded. "My daughter. accept the truth and be your Miko's salvation!" Lilian crumpled to the stone altar and didn't look up when Yui was engulfed in a fiercer, blue light. the light of the eastern heavens. Water dripped on her hands. Seiryuu. father. I. I. 


	12. Kaijin

"Star Lovers" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"You will tell me what Seiryuu told you." Nakago demanded of the Seiryuu seishi. Lilian was in her chamber, staring at the wall wordlessly. After Nakago had deposited Yui on a bed made ready for her, he had unceremoniously picked her up in his arms and taken her to a nearby chamber, dumped her on the bed, and had stared at her for a good twenty minutes.  
Lilian couldn't hear Nakago. All she could think of was. Seiryuu. Her eyes still wide with shock, she didn't do anything when her fondest memory overwhelmed her senses. She could remember the day like it was yesterday.  
"Uncle! Wait up!" Little Kathryn called out, hurrying to keep up with her sisters and the tall man with them. The tall, green-haired man turned. Little Lilian giggled when her second youngest sister finally caught up with them and made a great show of being exhausted. "Uncle!" She complained. "You were walking too fast!"  
  
Little Vivien, with her red-gold curls, laughed. "But you were walking too slow, Kate!"  
The man smiled a rare smile. "Where's Samantha?" He asked in a deep, cool voice. Lilian looked up at her father and smiled. "She's over there, daddy! See her? Over there looking at the rabbit!"  
The father turned, saw their tiniest cousin staring at a rabbit in the grass, who was staring right back at her, and smiled. "Samantha. We have to go meet your fathers!"  
Samantha turned and smiled. "Okay!" She chirped. She ran on her short legs to the tall, green-haired man and looked behind her. The rabbit looked like it wanted to follow her! She giggled with delight.  
Lilian looked up at her father. "Daddy? Can they stay with us a little bit longer?" She begged. "Please?" She looked up at her father with her big blue eyes.  
Her father's eyes, just as blue, stared right back down at her. He smiled. "Don't you want to see your uncles again, Lily?"  
Lilian looked thoughtful. "Not really. I just want to spend the day with you, daddy. Oh, please? Oh, please, oh please, oh please?"  
The tall man chuckled. "We're going to spend the day with your uncles and your cousins, Lily." He said, deciding to tell her the day's plans. "We're going to go to the river, Lily. We're going to fish, then your uncle is going to treat us to ice cream. Then we'll go to the zoo and see the fireworks later this evening. How does that sound?"  
Lilian looked happy. "All of us?"  
"All of us."  
Lilian smiled cheerfully. "That's good. I really like fishing!"  
  
The man smiled. "I know."  
Lilian watched her cousins race ahead on the path. "Daddy. do we have any mommies? People always ask us that."  
Her father sighed. "I've told you the answer to that many times, Lily. Yes, all of you have mommies."  
Lilian sighed, a sound not unlike her father's. "But where are they?"  
"All of you have. mothers. But they're. different."  
"How, daddy?"  
Her father sighed, looked around, and leaned down to pick up a daisy that was growing on the path. He showed it to Lilian. "Do you see this flower, Lily?"  
"Uh-huh."  
He showed her the petals. "Aren't they beautiful?"  
Lilian smiled. "They're pretty, daddy!"  
  
Her father smiled. "What do you think is prettier, then? The petals or the center?"  
"The petals of course!"  
"And the stem?"  
Lilian frowned. "What about it? It's green, daddy. It looks okay, but not as pretty as the petals!" She declared.  
"Think of this flower as a person."  
"It's alive?"  
The man smiled again. "In a sense."  
"It's a flower-person?"  
"Er. just listen, okay, Lily? Let's call the stem the soul, okay? And the center, the mind. The petals represent the body."  
"Like mine?" Lilian asked, pointing to her arm.  
"Yes, like yours. But this flower is all grown up. Do you think the stem would look as pretty without the flower?"  
"No.?"  
  
"The center is the life of this flower, as the mind is the life of the person. Without the flower, the stem wouldn't be complete.."  
"It's just be a green stick, right?" Lilian said, sounding as if she had said she had just said something very intelligent. Her father had to keep back a sigh.  
"Er. you can say that. But the flower, if it were not for the stem, wouldn't even be there."  
"Can flowers grow without stems, daddy?"  
Her father couldn't keep from sighing. "Perhaps a flower isn't the best example. Lilian. when two bodies merge. you get a child."  
"Like me?"  
". at times. What people rarely know. what they haven't discovered. is that when two souls merge. you get the same result."  
"Another child?"  
"Yes. A child that is the result of the merging of two souls has a father. but no biological mother."  
Lilian started to whimper. "You mean. I don't have a mommy?"  
"You do, you do." The father hastily assured his daughter. "This sort of merging only takes place in one world. the world I tell you about at night, Lily."  
Lilian's eyes widened with curiosity. and wonder. "The book world?"  
Her father nodded. "Only four beings are able to merge souls in that world. That world. is your home, little Lily."  
Lilian pointed at the ground beneath her feet. "But I'm already home."  
Her father sighed in exasperation. "Let's just say we're having an extended vacation here in this world. You. Lily, are not the result of bodily merging."  
"I'm a child of a merging of souls?"  
Her father sighed, relieved that Lilian was finally grasping his point. He had been waiting for this time for three long years. He had been waiting too long. "Daddy. Are you a very special person in the book world?"  
He smiled wryly. "You can say that."  
"Daddy?"  
"Yes, Lily?"  
  
"How was I born?"  
Her father closed his eyes. Lilian was quite quick-minded when she put her mind to it. She was her father's child indeed. "A girl. not very long ago. called a god from one of the palaces of the heavens to grant her three wishes. You were born from these wishes, Lily."  
"Really?"  
"Really." He smiled. "When the god granted her first wish, you were born. When the second wish was granted, you started to grow with its strength. The girl gave a little bit of herself every wish to the god. Bit by bit, part of her soul gave you strength. And you grew. However, by the third wish, a balance in the book world was thrown askew. You stopped receiving her strength then. and remained incomplete."  
"I'm incomplete?" Poor girl, she probably didn't understand most of what he was saying, but she was absorbing as much information as she could.  
"The second wish was enough to ensure your survival. You need something else. Lily. You need your own fate, your own mind, own heart, own soul."  
"I don't have my own soul?"  
"It is incomplete. To complete it, fulfill your own destiny and be truly alive."  
"Alive? But I'm alive right now, aren't I, Daddy?"  
Her father didn't answer. Lilian sighed, exasperated. Her father smiled, amused. She really was a great deal like him. "Daddy?"  
"Yes, Lily?"  
"Are you that god?"  
The father sighed and turned away. Now wasn't the time to answer her. She was already three years old, going on four, but still. too young. He would answer her question. later. At least ten years from now. "Daddy?"  
"Lily!" Vivien, Kathryn, and Samantha all ran to Lilian and her father, with their own respective fathers in tow. Lilian sighed. "We'll talk later, okay, daddy?" She said in a very grown-up voice.  
Her father chuckled.  
She closed her eyes. Of course. She had never asked her father that question again. Her father was Seiryuu. But how could that be? She finally saw Nakago. He deserved to know. "Nakago. Seiryuu is."  
Nakago just looked at her with cold, narrowed eyes filled with suspicion. "He's what?"  
Lilian sighed and pressed a hand to her heart, still unable to believe it herself. "Seiryuu is. my father."  
Nakago walked over to her and glared at her suspiciously. "What nonsense is this?"  
"Nonsense?" Lilian turned away. "I wish it was. My father is Seiryuu. My sisters. used to be my cousins." She began to remember. "Vivien and Anne's father was Suzaku. Samantha's father was Genbu, and Kathryn's father was Byakko. My sister, Erin, is also Seiryuu's daughter. When I was ten, Genbu, Byakko, and Suzaku disappeared. My father, Seiryuu, adopted my cousins and became their foster father. We became sisters."  
Lilian's heart trembled when she saw her cousins crying in her bedroom. Peeking into her room, she wondered why they were crying. What was going on? She turned around. She wanted to know what was going on. Her sister Erin, and her cousin, Anne, walked past her.  
"Wait! Erin! Anne!"  
Her sister and cousin turned around. She was surprised to see Anne's face tear-streaked and her eyes red after hours of crying. Anne never cried. "What's going on?"  
Erin stared sadly at her younger sister. "We. don't really know all of it, Lily. Go ask father."  
Lilian nodded. "Okay." She fairly ran to her father's room and was surprised to see him sitting at the table, sipping his coffee, as normal as can be. "Dad?"  
  
Her father turned. "Lily. are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost."  
"Dad?" Lilian stepped up to her father. "Why. are my cousins crying?"  
  
Her father sighed. "Your uncles are gone, Lily."  
"Gone?" Lilian was shocked. "Where did they go?"  
"Back to the book world."  
Lilian was speechless for a good ten minutes, but her curiosity got the best of her and she spoke again, "Why? Why couldn't they stay here?"  
"Because they were not strong enough."  
"But you are?" Lilian asked, even if she already knew the answer. Her father had been the strongest of his brothers, but her uncles had also been strong.  
"I am." He said without hesitation. He motioned to the papers in front of him. "I'm signing the adoption papers now. Your cousins are going to be your sisters very soon."  
"But why?" Not that Lilian wasn't happy, she was ecstatic! She adored her cousins, and as sisters, they would be closer than ever. but she still wanted to know why.  
"I'm going to become their foster father. They will see their fathers again, Lily, but in a couple of years. Anne and Erin are already fourteen, Lily. When they grow up and go to universities, you're going to be the eldest. I want you to take care of your sisters, understand? They'll look to you soon, and I want you to protect them. Do you understand?"  
Lilian looked away. "Yes, daddy." Her eyes became sad. Her best friends had lost their fathers, she was lucky her father was still here. She hugged her father. "Daddy?"  
"Yes, Lily?"  
"I love you, daddy."  
Her father was silent for a long while. Lilian knew why he was hesitating. In all the years she'd known her father, he'd never once expressed his love for his daughter. Lilian, for a fleeting instant, felt vulnerable.  
"I love you too, Lily."  
Lilian couldn't look at Nakago. "When I was twelve, my father finally brought my sisters and I to Mt. Taikyoku. to train."  
"Ahh!" Kathryn stared at Taittsukun, aghast at her ugliness. "She's so ugly!!!!"  
Taittsukun responded to Kathryn's rudeness by blasting her against the wall. Lilian's sisters all sweatdropped, seeing Kathryn crumpled in a heap. Taittsukun cleared her throat again. "Now that that's settled. You will tell me your names and I will give you another one."  
"Huh?" Samantha was confused. "Don't you already know our names?"  
Vivien nodded. "Yeah! Lilian's dad said you did."  
Taittsukun frowned. "I want your names. Give them to me."  
Erin sighed. Her father had told Lilian and her to obey Taittsukun at all times. "My name is Erin Smith. I am sixteen years old."  
Taittsukun nodded her approval of Erin's obedience. "Very good. Your other name is Shiho."  
"Shiho?"  
"Yes. What is your name?" She asked of Lilian.  
Eager to earn approval, Lilian nodded. "My name is Lilian Smith! I am twelve years old!"  
"Your other name is Taishi."  
"I'm Vivien Smith!"  
"Kyoku."  
"I am Anne Smith."  
'Koukyuu."  
"Samantha Smith."  
"Tei."  
"My name's Kathryn Smith." Kathryn said, crawling over to her sisters, her nose painfully red.  
Taittsukun humphed. "Shoshi."  
"Why do we have two names?" Lilian ventured, curious. Her other sisters looked at her, surprised. Taittsukun looked at her thoughtfully. Finally, she nodded. "All of you are children of the four gods of this world. As some of your souls are complete, some of your souls are incomplete. Four of you will find your destinies sooner. Five of you are my seishi, and serve the balance that I work to secure. My Miko is one of you. There are two more seishi from your world, but their time will come much later. after the initial six have fulfilled their destinies. Your fathers have sent you here to train as seishi. Although one of you is my Miko, a miko must have certain skills as well." Lilian couldn't keep her questions to herself. "Will the Miko be found before the last two seishi are discovered? Do you already know which one of us is your Miko?" Taittsukun stared at Lilian. "That is a very good question. Yes, the Miko will be discovered among you six before the last two seishi arrive. Once a Miko has been chosen among your number, I will bring the last two seishi here. Together, all of you must gather the four Shinzahos of Byakko, Genbu, Suzaku, and Seiryuu. Call all five gods, myself included, and my Miko shall have three wishes like all the other Mikos. One of those wishes must be to ensure the balance of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho, and once that is done, all your destinies shall be fulfilled, the book shall be sealed, and all shall be well. However, three of your number shall remain in the book, while the other three will return to your world. The last two seishi will also be separated." Lilian looked stricken. "We'll be separated? Will we ever see each other again?" "That," Taittsukun said solemnly. "Is for your hearts to decide." "We trained under Taittsukun for three years, and finally, we returned to our world. Taittsukun cast a spell on all of us, causing us to temporarily forget our training and this world until the time would come when we would arrive here." Lilian smiled wryly. "Of the six of us, I was the most accomplished. Of course, our elder sisters, Erin and Anne, were the strongest power-wise, but I was the most skillful and disciplined with my magic. My symbol appeared the day I met you." Lilian said, remembering. "And it glowed when I met Tatara, the Byakko seishi, for no reason." "I am Seiryuu's youngest daughter. Seiryuu is my father. and Yui-sama is my soul mother." "Your mother is Yui-sama?" Now at that, Nakago was truly shocked. Lilian smiled. "I always wondered why I felt so close to her. I am a child of soul-merging. When Seiryuu and Yui merged their souls, I was the result. I was born from the essence of Seiryuu." "How did you meet Yui-sama?" Lilian smiled. "I thought it was the most incredible coincidence then. now I know better. My father set us up." "Where are we going for vacation this summer, Dad?" Lilian asked, passing the rolls to her ever-hungry sister, Vivien. Vivien took the rolls gratefully and rolled all five unto her plate. Everyone smiled as she began to devour her dinner. Lilian's father smiled patiently. "I thought I would let all of you decide." Everyone looked up at that. "COOLNESS!" They all exclaimed. He smiled. "But you only have two choices: Japan. or Washington D.C.?" Kathryn frowned. "But, uncle, we visit D.C. every month! You're not giving us much of a choice, you know." Samantha looked thoughtful. "I don't know. a vacation in the big city." Lilian made a face. "Doesn't sound much like a vacation to me." She grumbled. Lilian's father sighed. "Very well. you can choose any destination you want, but make sure you think of where we should stay." "My father hinted that he wanted us to go Japan when he mentioned that my sisters and I had the choice of vacation, but he never mentioned it again. Of course, he knew we were going to choose Japan all along, but he nudged us in that direction about two years ago." "Dad? I need some help with my French." Her father smiled, not looking away from the computer. "What's your grade in it, so far?" "I'm making an A, but if I blow tomorrow's test, I could go down a whole letter grade!" Lilian said worriedly. Her father sighed. Lilian worried over the strangest things. Lilian had been a child genius at age five, and had gotten straight As ever since first grade. as for her sisters. "You'll do fine." He assured his daughter. Then he said carefully, "Lily, why don't you focus more on your social life? Your grades are perfect as they are." Lilian frowned. "And I want to continue that perfection, daddy. I don't have time for friends." "How about your sisters?" "But I'm different, daddy!" She insisted. "If I graduate with good grades, get my degrees, and get a good-paying job, then I will be able to pay for Samantha and Kate's education!" "Are you saying I can't afford it?" Her father sounded indignant. Lilian smiled. "No, of course not, daddy. But I want to help the family too!" Seiryuu sighed. His daughter was taking her promise much too seriously. She cared for her own sisters rather than her own happiness now. "Why don't you make some friends, though, Lily. to keep a sound mind." "Are you saying my mind's not sound?" She frowned. "No. but too much work and no play. You'll end up miserable, Lily." "But daddy." "Listen, why don't you give it a try? I'll ask Vivien to ask her penpal, Miaka, to introduce you to one of her friends. You'll go crazy if you keep this up, Lily." " I must be the only kid with a parent that doesn't approve of his kid's accomplishments and ambitions." She muttered, disgruntled. Seiryuu chuckled. "Just give it a try, Lily." He coaxed. Lilian groaned. "Fine. but don't blame me if I work twice as hard to make up for the time I'm going to waste with a penpal." She grumbled. "Yui and I became penpals. We got along well because both of us liked studying. For our vacation, we decided to visit Japan after all. I met Yui. we were in the library." Lilian's eyes became shadowed. ".talking. Seiryuu. my father. somehow put me in a trance. and somehow made me." Lilian closed her eyes. ". come here." Nakago didn't understand most of Lilian's words. but he got the general idea. "Seiryuu is your father. and Yui-sama is your mother, not biologically, of course, but she is your mother." Lilian sighed and turned away. She felt better, confessing almost everything to Nakago. but somehow, she felt better. Seiryuu was her father. now, it no longer seemed so shocking. She was the daughter of a god. and miracle of miracles, her head was neither swelled or deflated. She smiled wryly. It didn't change anything. especially her feelings about Nakago. Nakago knew she didn't notice when he left the room to leave her to her own thoughts. Seiryuu was Lilian's father. he should have known. It was finally explained why the god communicated with her so frequently. He went next door to call on Yui. She was awake. He entered the room, sat in the chair next to her bed, and held her hand. "I see you've awakened, Yui- sama." Yui felt dazed. "I." Suddenly, everything returned to her. "That's right. I summoned Seiryuu and." She frowned, also remembering that Lilian had also been spoken to by Seiryuu. She hadn't been able to hear when Seiryuu had said to Lilian, but she knew it had been of extreme importance.  
  
Nakago nodded. "Please, Yui-sama. Use the first wish immediately." Yui nodded, remembering her duty. She closed her eyes. This is for you, Lily. Finally, we have our revenge. "That's right. The moment has finally come." She drew in a breath. "Kaijin." 


	13. Confession

"Star Lovers" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Yui-sama. are you alright?" Yui opened her eyes, curiously tired. "What. happened?" She felt incredibly tired. "My body. feels. heavy." "Your body is currently occupied by Seiryuu. Because you are using his power, the strain on your body is tremendous. You should recover your strength before you make your next wish. If you don't. you might die." Yui shook her head, determined. "I'm fine. We have two wishes left. One wish was enough for the Emperor, right?" At Nakago's nod, she continued, "We'll use the remaining two wishes as we please. I'm not going to allow Miaka and Tamahome to be together." Lilian paused just outside of Yui's room. Her eyes were sad as she listened to her friend. her mother. "Oh, I almost forgot. I promised to grant a wish for you, Nakago. you've done so much for Lilian and myself. What is your wish? I promise to grant it. Will you tell me your wish ahead of time?" Nakago paused and closed his eyes. He had been waiting for Yui to ask this question for a long time. He had known ever since he had learned about the Seiryuu no Miko and her wishes what this wish would be. but why was he so hesitant? Lilian. An image of his fellow Seiryuu seishi came, unbidden in his mind, and with a surge of unfounded anger, pushed it aside. "I wish." He forced himself to concentrate. ". for eternal life. and the absolute power of a god." With a heartfelt sigh, Lilian turned and walked away. Her heart was heavy. The battle. would come soon. and she would lose Nakago. The man she loved. Tears wouldn't come. but Lilian knew she wanted to cry. But she wouldn't. She'd done enough crying. Nakago had done it. The battle. He would die, and Lilian knew that a part of her would die with him. She loved him. But did he love her? Lilian walked down the hall, sad. Seiryuu had been summoned. Suzaku was sealed. Suzaku would be released. Suzaku would be summoned, and Seiryuu would be sealed. With the sealing of Seiryuu, Nakago would die, and she would be left alone to mourn him. She would be the only one to mourn him. Lilian's heart ached. She loved Nakago with all her heart, of that, she was sure, but her heart would break. she knew it would. if Nakago didn't return her love. Was there even the slightest chance that he loved her? She didn't know. she doubted it. but she felt she had to make sure. Lilian turned into Soi's room. Soi was there, staring at her reflection in the mirror. "Soi?" She ventured cautiously. Soi turned and smiled softly at Lilian. She looked sad. Lilian felt she was the cause of it. "Soi? What's wrong?" Soi looked away. "Oh." "Nothing? Don't put that one on me, Soi. I've said that too many times myself. Now what's wrong?" She sat on Soi's bed and looked at her friend pleadingly. Soi finally smiled. "I was just thinking. about Nakago." Lilian's eyes became pained. "You're experiencing the worst headache you've ever had. right? Trust me, I understand." Soi chuckled softly. "I would think you did. But. I'm just." Soi sighed and looked away. "Sad." Lilian smiled softly. "Really, I couldn't tell." Soi didn't smile this time. "Lilian. I'm glad you came to this world. to us. If you hadn't come and talked some sense into me, I would have been as clueless of my love for Nakago as you are." She slowly undid her bun and let her long, red hair fall like a red waterfall down her back. "I'm a woman, Lilian. with a child's heart. I adored Nakago. I would have died for him. maybe I still would. but you brought me to my senses." She touched her lips, and fingered the rouge. "Nakago will never love me. It just wasn't meant to be. Years ago. when he saved me, I thought he was the world. I kept on thinking that and foolishly loved him until you came. and told me the truth, Lilian. I adored Nakago. knowing that he would never love me in return. Nakago. never looked at me the way he looks at you, Lilian." She took a piece of cloth and started to scrub away the rouge on her lips and the rest of her make-up. "Nakago could never love me. but perhaps. he could love you." Lilian stared sadly at her friend. "Soi. you still. love him, don't you?" Soi nodded her head and her eyes shone suspiciously. "Hai. I thought I loved him before. but because I met you, I realize. that I still do love him. Not with the adoration of a child, but with the heart of a woman. I still love him, Lilian. and I hate myself for it." Lilian smiled sadly. "I know exactly how you feel." She said weakly. Soi looked to Lilian. "Lilian. I want to know the truth. I want to know if he really can love. if there's a chance for either of us. Both of us are cursed to love that man. let's see if one of us was really blessed. Let's learn the truth, Lilian." She stared into Lilian's troubled, sea- blue eyes. "Lilian. onegai. Are you with me?" Lilian looked away and answered with the voice of her heart, "Hai. I'm with you, Soi."  
  
The two women set their plans into action the day they were about to engage the Suzaku seishi on the battlefield. Soi was to go first. She entered Nakago's tent hesitantly. Tonight. she would know the truth. She tried to appear untroubled. and went to Nakago's side as he sat in his bed. "Nakago? It's time. It's time to go into battle with the Suzaku---!" She stared at the clam shell in Nakago's hand, and at the images floating above it. She stared. They were great stone buildings. houses as tall as trees. She was in awe. "What in the world is that?" She looked at the clam in surprise. "That's Tomo's clam shell." Nakago smiled thoughtfully. "That's right. When I went to inspect his corpse, this clam shell had been left behind. Intact. I opened it to pass the time. but I never thought it would show me something this interesting." Soi found herself momentarily entranced. "The world of Yui-sama and Lilian?" Nakago nodded. "Perhaps." Soi turned away and forced herself to focus. She felt so wonderful in Nakago's presence, and before, Soi had been in total awe of her fellow Seiryuu seishi, that she had practically worshipped the ground he walked on. But now. she was more understanding of her feelings. and loved him. with a woman's heart. "Nakago?" She closed her eyes. "May I remove your armor for you?"  
  
Nakago closed the clam shell and looked at her, curious. "Why this, all of a sudden? I've removed my armor for you many times." The corners of his mouth lifted. Soi didn't open her eyes. Before she would have felt embarrassed, but now, she felt a bit humiliated. She forced herself to speak, her heart trembling. "I know. we've made love many times. but only to heighten your powers." Soi finally looked at Nakago and met his gaze. "But to reach your heart. your feelings." She wouldn't look away. Her heart beat painfully. "Do you remember when we first met? Seven years ago?" Her mind throbbed with the memory. "Ever since. you were the only one for me!" Her eyes begged Nakago to understand. She knew his answer before he gave it, and her heart started to bleed. Nakago looked away. "If there were anyone that could make me happy. It wouldn't be you." He finally admitted. Soi's heart was bleeding. her heart was weakening. but she forced herself to smile. weakly. "Who would it be then?" Nakago wouldn't answer. Her heart torn and bleeding at an alarming rate, Soi turned and walked out of the tent. A minute later, she was crying. When Lilian found her, the Seiryuu seishi Taishi took her in her arms and held her. Soi cried in Lilian's arms, and with Lilian's help, the bleeding slowed and eventually came to a stop. Soi knew her heart would never recover from Nakago's rejection. but something forced her chin up to look at Lilian. Lilian was so kind. and perfectly aware of her own feelings. Unlike Nakago. With a mortally wounded heart, Soi began to think. Then she noticed something. Lilian was. crying. for her. "Lilian." Lilian wept. "It's all my fault! I should kill him and put us both out of our misery!" Soi's eyes saddened. Lilian. "Lilian.I." Lilian shook her head. "Nakago's such an ungrateful bastard! He had his chance! He should have realized how lucky he was that someone like you loved him! He doesn't deserve to be loved!" She cried, yet an image of young Nakago's traumatized face flashed through her mind. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "He might have suffered in his past. but he should be a man and leave it alone!" She said vehemently. She ceased crying in her fury. "He should be grateful for all that he has now! He has no right to take it out on the world! Who does he think he is, a god?!" Lilian was murderous, no longer sad. Soi just stared. "Lilian.?" Lilian glared at Soi. "I've changed my mind, Soi! I'm not going to ask him about his feelings for me! It's not worth it! He's not worth it! I don't love him anymore! I hate him!" "No, Lilian." Soi said sadly. "You don't hate him. You love him. As I did." She stood up and left Lilian staring after her in disbelief. She looked back only once to say, "Lilian. meet me in my tent after you've recovered." She said, her strength and gumption returning to her in her determination. "In. five minutes, okay?" Lilian nodded and wiped her sleeve against her eyes. "H-Hai." Soi nodded and turned, marching back to Nakago's tent. Nakago. maybe Lilian truly was the fire needed to melt Nakago's heart of ice. and there was only one way to find out. She knew she probably would never love again. She still loved Nakago, but she knew that she wasn't the girl for him. She accepted it now. But perhaps. Lilian was that girl. She marched right back into Nakago's tent. He was just putting on his last piece of armor. "Nakago-sama?" Nakago turned and looked at her with expressionless eyes. Strange enough, Soi only felt regret. and a lingering pain. She stared at Nakago steadily. "I'm delivering a message from Yui-sama and Lilian. Yui changed her mind and said she wants to go to the battlefield in a couple more hours." She lied smoothly. Nakago's eyes narrowed. "Nani? Why would she.?" Soi's eyes didn't flicker. "And Lilian wishes to discuss something of importance with you. in my tent. I will see to the troops, Nakago-sama." And to your heart. One way or another, someone's going to conquer it, she vowed. After Nakago had left his tent, she smiled wryly. This was surely the strangest kind of revenge.  
  
"Nakago!" Lilian stared at the general, surprised. "What are you doing here? Where's Soi?" She asked him when he entered Soi's tent. Nakago frowned. Had Soi lied to him? He shrugged that thought aside. She wasn't the type. "You wanted to discuss something of importance to me." He reminded her. Lilian looked absolutely clueless. "I did.?" Her eyes suddenly widened. Soi! She paled, then blushed. What was Soi thinking to accomplish? She had just told her that she wouldn't go along with the plan. But she didn't want Nakago to think Soi had lied to him. But she did. Lilian pretended to nod with understanding. "Oh, right!" She turned around to compose herself and gather her wits. She might as well think of something to discuss with him. She thought for a few minutes, then her eyes lit up. A- ha! I've got it! It's perfect! "I wanted to talk to you about. your wish that Yui-sama's planning on granting." Nakago's eyes narrowed. "What of it?" Lilian didn't know what to say. She knew he wasn't going to get that wish granted anyway. Yui was going to wish for Miaka to gain the ability to summon Suzaku. She fretted for a while, but then she suddenly remembered something. Her duty! Yui wasn't supposed to wish for that either. Lilian sweatdropped. Oh lord. she had a problem. Nakago might as well know a part of it. "I know. from a very reliable source, that you're not going to get that wish, Nakago." Nakago smirked. "I highly doubt that. You may cease trying to sway me, Taishi." "Lilian." "Taishi." Lilian frowned. Lord, he was stubborn. With a wry smile, she realized he was just as stubborn as she was. Nakago's frown returned. What was she smiling about? Lilian sighed. "Yui's second wish is going to ensure that your wish is not going to be granted, Nakago, so you might as well believe it." Nakago's eyes narrowed. "What will her second wish be?" Lilian's smile broadened. "I'm not telling you." She decided, a bit happier already. She sat on Soi's bed. "But I highly suggest you give it up, Nakago." Cease. Lilian's eyes widened and she froze. "Seiryuu." She breathed. This was the first time she had heard his voice ever since his summoning. "Father." Nakago instantly knew Seiryuu was contacting Lilian again. He didn't bother trying to invade her mind, as he knew full well Seiryuu was going to repel him. He slowly smiled. but that was going to change. once he became a god. You will not dissuade him, daughter. If you do so, you risk rewriting the entire ending of the story. Lilian scowled. "Then what else am I to talk to him about?" She was unaware that she was speaking aloud. Nakago's eyes widened curiously. Strange. she was troubled enough to forget to keep silent when Seiryuu was talking to her. You were looking for a topic of discussion to protect the reputation of your friend, the Seiryuu seishi, Soi. You will talk of something else. Lilian's scowl intensified. "Like what?" She asked, highly disgruntled. She still didn't realize she was talking aloud. You will discuss what Soi intended you two to discuss. Lilian's eyes widened. "But I've decided not to anymore!" She protested. "I've changed my mind!"  
  
You will change your mind again. Lilian's eyes narrowed. "Not bloody likely." She growled, embarrassed. Soi obviously wanted Lilian to discuss her feelings with Nakago and her father was encouraging it! Her own father! Seiryuu chuckled. Every father wants his daughter to go on her own someday. He countered. Lilian scowled. "Who are you talking to?" Nakago inquired mildly. Lilian frowned at Nakago. "You know very well who I'm talking to, Nakago! My father!" She felt Seiryuu's presence in her mind disappear. She glared at Nakago. "My father says I can't discuss what I want to discuss with you, so I don't know what to talk about!" Lilian plopped down on Soi's bed. "He said I should talk about what I wanted to talk to you about before. but I already changed my mind. I'm not going to." "What is it?" He inquired, pretending disinterest. Lilian sighed. "I shouldn't tell you, but you might as well know. I was going to ask you the same thing Soi was." Nakago was mildly surprised. He sighed. "You were going to ask me if I loved you?" He sneered. "Why should I answer you when you already know the answer?" Lilian pretended to scowl, but inside, her heart was hurt. "Precisely! That's exactly the reason why I changed my mind!" She snapped. She sat up and looked at Nakago. "That reminds me. can I ask you a favor?" Nakago looked outside the tent, feigning disinterest all the while. "You may ask it. I will decide whether or not to grant it." Lilian closed her eyes, tired of Nakago's coldness. "Nakago. whatever you do. please don't fight the Suzaku seishi." Nakago turned around to look at her at that. "You know that is impossible." He said coldly. Lilian shook her head. "I know you have to fight them soon. but don't fight them. in my world." Nakago went over to the Seiryuu seishi. "Why are you asking?" Don't do it. Seiryuu warned her. Lilian shook her head. I won't have him die! She responded to Seiryuu vehemently in her head. For a while, Seiryuu did not answer. Very well. But do not tell him anything concerning the Seiryuu no Miko's third wish. Lilian was surprised. She had expected Seiryuu to forbid her to tell Nakago anything. You. agree? Only because it means so much to you. Lilian's eyes stung. Thank you, dad. Seiryuu's presence disappeared from her mind once again. Lilian turned to look at Nakago. "Because you will. in the future. This story is close to the end, Nakago. and I was telling the truth. when I said you were going to die." Nakago stared at her. Somehow, he knew she wasn't lying to him now. The thought was unsettling, but he didn't know how it was possible. "How. am I going to die?" Lilian stood up and looked at Nakago with steady eyes. "Miaka is going to be able to summon Suzaku in the end, Nakago. Her second wish will be to seal Seiryuu. Your powers will be sealed." Nakago just stared at her. Lilian's eyes were shining. with what? "Why are you telling me this?" Lilian closed her eyes to stop the coming tears. "Because. I. don't want you to die." She cried. Lilian couldn't take it anymore. She walked out of the tent and into the trees. She kept on walking, knowing that Nakago was following her, but she didn't want to stop. "Lilian." Lilian froze. mostly because of shock. He had actually called her by her real name. She didn't turn around. The stars were beginning to come out. She sensed Nakago behind her. and longed to cry in his arms. for comfort. Lilian fought back her tears, not wanting to cry. She loved Nakago. and she really didn't want him to die. She loved him. "Why. this sudden change of heart?" Lilian turned around and stared at Nakago, warmed by the confusion in his eyes. "If I was in my right mind," She confessed. "I would still want you dead." Her eyes softened and her tears threatened to spill. "But now that I know you have a heart. I'm not so sure. I want you to die." Nakago's eyes narrowed. "How do you know that?" Lilian faced him bravely. "Because I know you better than anyone," She admitted. "I know your past, Akuru Gi. I know your past, I'm living your present, and I know your future." Nakago's eyes widened. Lilian shook her head and bravely continued on. "I have gained my telepathic ability." Lilian looked up at the golden-haired general and noticed he was very near her. "Your mind was the first I saw." Nakago's eyes narrowed with shock. and anger. "What did you see?" He demanded angrily. Lilian's eyes teared. "Everything." She whispered. She knew he was angry. his eyes were the color of sharp blue diamonds. At that moment, she knew he hated her. 


	14. Too Soon

"Star Lovers" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Lilian stumbled backwards when he slapped her. Nakago's eyes were cold and angry. and forbidding. Straining to keep her tears, Lilian touched her cheek and just looked at Nakago. He was so angry. And he had every right to be. She smiled softly, tearfully. Nakago. She withdrew her hand from her cheek and looked down. There was a tinge of blood on one of her fingers. She smiled sadly. and wiped away the blood from the cut on her cheek with a sleeve. "Nakago. Gomenasai." She turned away and looked up at the stars. "I don't blame you for being angry. I would be angry, too, if someone entered my mind without permission and took a peek at my memories." Some of the anger in Nakago's eyes dimmed. He remembered doing the same thing before. seeing Lilian's memories. He had done the same thing.before. He was no better than her. Some of his contempt for her faded. Lilian knew she had to continue. "I saw everything. your mother. the emperor. everything." She smiled a wry smile. "That's what told me you were somewhat human after all. I. didn't hate you so much after that." She admitted. Nakago's anger had disappeared. Her words. He suddenly wanted to draw her in his arms. and hold her. His eyes widened. What in the hell was he feeling? Lilian sighed. "I hated you because of what I knew you what you were going to do to Yui-sama. I hated you because you were. are a cruel, manipulative bastard. I hated you just because you're you." I hated you because somehow, I knew I could love you. that I would love you. Nakago looked thoughtful and stepped closer to Lilian, wanting to look into her eyes. She looked up at him. They were deep. and sad. "Why didn't you hate me so much after you learned about my past?" He asked her softly. Lilian stared into his clear blue eyes, lost with love for him. "You have your reasons for acting the way you do. I didn't know that before. You are a cruel, manipulative bastard, but with a good, honorable heart." Nakago's eyes widened with surprise. Lilian laughed softly. "You might never want to admit it. but you've got chivalry. even if most of it wasn't directed at me. You treat Yui with respect. true, you do it to win her trust, but you do it so naturally, that I'm sure you could be honorable and good if you tried." Nakago stared at her. "You. like me." He was shocked. Lilian blushed lightly. "Well. you could say that. You're fun to argue and fight with, I admit." Her own blue eyes widened. "Good lord! I'm beginning to sound like Kathryn!"  
  
Nakago's eyes were amused. "Kathryn?" Lilian smiled. "My sister. She argues a lot. just for the fun of it. She likes to get people riled." Nakago smiled slightly. "You enjoy prodding my temper?" Lilian grinned at that. "Oh, without a doubt!" Nakago laughed. Lilian's eyes twinkled. Then with a start, both of them realized what they had just done. Their eyes widened with disbelief. Nakago frowned at the realization while Lilian muttered, "Wow." Lilian frowned up at Nakago. "I never thought I would live to see the day I would share a laugh with you." Then she smiled. beautifully, Nakago couldn't help but notice. "It's quite nice, you know." "What is?" "Seeing you smile. I really hate it when you smirk." Lilian admitted. Nakago smirked. Lilian scowled. "You look really mean and cruel when you do that!" She snapped. Nakago arched a brow. "It suits me." He simply said. Lilian sighed, reality sinking in. "It should." She said softly. "But I like it better when you smile." Nakago had finally gathered his wits about him. "And I should care what you like?" Lilian glared at Nakago, her temper returning. "You may be right. I really shouldn't care." She said hatefully. "You really shouldn't." Lilian's temper flared for one heated minute, but her heart cooled it down the next. Her heart sighed. "But I do." She whispered. "I do care." Nakago stared into Lilian's eyes and knew she was speaking the truth. Suddenly, he saw what he had seen in Soi's eyes. love. The realization rattled him to his bones. Lilian loved him. He just stared at Lilian, shocked speechless. Lilian. She loved him. In his heart, he knew it was true. She was no better than Soi. But his arrogance argued, Soi's love for him could be easily explained. and his disbelief echoed, Lilian had no reason to love him. Ever since he had met Lilian, he had instantly disliked her. hated her, even. for apparently no reason at all. He resented her boldness, her uppity manner, her powers. everything. He and Lilian had become instant enemies. the moment their eyes had met. Yet ever since they had last fought, she had been noticeably trying to keep her angry outbursts to herself. Now he knew why. she had seen his past. He should have known she had gained the power of telepathy. he had it himself. He should have recognized the signs. but he hadn't. She loved him. But why? Lilian knew his past. she knew him. No one else did. She didn't pity him, like anyone else would have, but she had discovered that he indeed had a heart. A heart of ice. but still. a heart. Nakago reached for her. He had a heart. The realization surprised even him. A heart of ice. that could only be melted by her fire. "Lily." "Nakago?" Lilian was confused. Why was he looking at her like that? He looked so confused. His eyes were full of confused wonder. He touched her uncut cheek and caressed her skin lightly with his touch. Lilian trembled. Nakago. Nakago tried to keep the truth away from his mind. his heart. but it wouldn't be denied. His heart was invaded by the truth. He loved her. And she loved him. "Mother? Who's my father?" Nakago's mother looked down at her child and smiled sadly. "I'll tell you that another time, okay, Akuru?" Nakago smiled patiently. Again, his mother thought of how Nakago's thoughts were too old for her child. Nakago was quiet and observant. and much more mature than other children his age. "Mother?" "Yes, Akuru?" "Did you love my father?" Nakago's mother closed her eyes. Perhaps Nakago was truly growing up too soon. She turned around and smiled. "Maybe, but I know I love my son." Nakago smiled softly. "I love you, mother." His mother smiled. "I love you too, Akuru." She said softly, meaning every word. Love. he had loved once before. He had loved his mother. What he felt for Lilian wasn't the same. but it was also love, albeit a different kind of love. He loved her with a tenderness he never thought he could possess. He loved her with a beauty that couldn't compare. He loved her. With all his heart. Gently, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Lilian was surprised when he kissed her, and stiffened instinctively, unconsciously reminded of the kiss he had given her before. to frighten her. Sensing her fear, Nakago stiffened, but Lilian slowly opened her mouth in response, shyly accepting his gift. When they pulled apart, they could hardly believe the love they saw in each other's eyes. "Lily." Nakago was incredulous. "Don't you dare stop." Lilian brought his head down to kiss him again and he didn't pull back. Their slow fall to the ground was hazy and mind- numbing. Dimly, Lilian recalled that they were in a grove where anyone could just happen along, but when Nakago touched her again, she lost all thought. "Nakago. aishiteru." Nakago touched her face lovingly, wonder in his eyes. ". I know."  
  
"I see your constellation." Lilian murmured, looking over Nakago's shoulders, seeing the stars wink down at her. She traced the blue symbol glowing on Nakago's head and murmured. "Heart." She smiled. "I'm surprised you have one." She chuckled huskily. Nakago smiled slightly, looking down at Lilian. "You're beautiful." Lilian smiled. "I know." Nakago chuckled. But Lilian's expression grew serious. "Nakago. I love you." Nakago looked at her. ".I know." Lilian frowned. "Well?" She said expectantly. "Well what?" Lilian's frown deepened. "Nakago." She growled menacingly. Nakago laughed and Lilian smiled with wonder at the sound. Nakago's eyes were sparkling when he looked down at her. ". what do you want me to say?" Lilian's frown returned. "You know full well what I want you to say." She grumbled. Nakago smiled. Lilian's gaze return to the stars. "Maybe you don't have a heart. Maybe I'm just imagining things. Maybe I don't love you. Maybe I---" "Sh." Nakago said, putting a finger against her lips. Lilian smiled triumphantly. "Well?" He sighed. "Very well. I love you too." Lilian's eyes glowed. "I knew it." Nakago grinned. "Did you, now?" Lilian stared. She had never thought Nakago capable of grinning. She touched the corner of his mouth. "Are you for real?" Nakago kissed her briefly, but it was enough to numb Lilian's mind with pleasure. He smiled. "Does that convince you?" Lilian smiled and looked up at the stars. "I can see so many constellations. oh, look! I see mine!" She pointed upward at the sky. "Taishi!" "Lilian." Lilian smiled when he said that. "I'm glad you're finally getting around to it." She said, smiling. Then she returned to gazing up at the stars. "They're so beautiful. Ne, Nakago?" "Hm?" "Look at the stars in our constellations. aren't they beautiful?" Nakago rolled off Lilian to oblige her and look up at the stars. He smiled in wonder. It seemed that the stars in their constellations were the brightest stars that night. night?! He bolted upright and looked around. Strange. Soi or Yui hadn't interrupted them. Lilian read his mind easily. "Soi set us up, if you're curious." Nakago smiled at Lilian. "Prying?" Lilian managed to look innocent. "Not at all." She suddenly shivered, finally becoming aware of the cool night wind. "I think the Suzaku seishi are wondering what's keeping us so long." She gathered her clothes, stood up, and began to dress. Nakago frowned, remembering his duty. He slowly sat up and contemplated his circumstances. The stars were especially bright this night. he found himself studying the constellations of Nakago and Lilian. Lilian came up behind him and smiled. "Nakago? I think you'd better get your pants on. I can sense someone coming." Nakago's eyes twinkled as he stared at Lilian's smile. Lilian's eyes softened. Twinkled. Nakago was so different than she had thought him to be. Lilian suddenly remembered something as Nakago dressed. "Nakago. are you still. going to.? Nakago slowly buttoned up his shirt. He didn't know how to answer her. He closed his eyes. His anger at the world, at life. was blurred. uncertain. Life had given him hell. part of him still wanted to have revenge on the world that had given him such a hellish existence. But. the world had also given him. Lilian. The world didn't seem so bad then. His eyes were closed. He was only dimly aware of Lilian putting on his armor. Lilian had ruined his plans of vengeance. she had saved him. He opened his eyes and looked at Lilian's concentrated face as she struggled to figure out how to put on his armor. He began to help her. All his life, he had been bent on revenge on the world that had only given him hell. but that had been before Lilian had come into his life and had found it in her heart to love him. They loved each other. with a love like no other. He didn't know how. he didn't know why. but their love was as pure and true as the love of dreams. He stared at Lilian's soft smile of triumph when she finally managed to fit his cloak about his shoulders. He didn't know what to do now. what was he to do? Lilian stared at Nakago's blank expression and knew she was the cause of his confusion. What was Nakago supposed to do now? She smiled softly. "Nakago?" Nakago looked up at her. "Go on." She said softly. Nakago stared into her eyes. "What?" She smiled. "Do what you were going to do." The light in her eyes grew sad. "I wasn't supposed to change history this much. I'm. risking my sister's lives every minute I love you. but I have no regrets. They might already be hurt. but there's always the chance that it isn't too late." She said softly. "I love my sisters. but I also love you. I took the chance. to love you, and I won't go back on my decision. I know my sisters. understand." Nakago just stared at her. "You want me to continue as if nothing happened?" As much as his mind was agreeing to the plan, his heart protested. He didn't want to forget their love. Lilian smiled. "Just. go on. I know I'm being selfish but. I love you, Nakago. Nothing can change that." She touched his face. "Nothing." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Go on. as if nothing happened. but I know. in your heart. you'll know better." Nakago smiled wryly. "How am I supposed to do the things I'm supposed to do when I don't know what they are? This changes everything, Lily." Lilian turned away. "This wasn't supposed to happen." She smiled sadly at Nakago. "I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you. and before, I was in complete agreement with that rule. But everything has changed because I grew to love you." She closed her eyes. "Tomorrow. on the battlefield. test the first wish." She started to feel a dull ache in her heart. "I. don't know what happens after Yui returns to her world. but I do know that you will send Suboshi to watch after her. Several people die." Lilian's eyes grew shadowed. "And you kill." Kathryn. ".Hotohori." "Hotohori?" "The. Emperor of Konan." Her eyes were veiled. "He's the one my sister loves." Nakago's eyes gleamed. "I see." Lilian shook her head, trying to clear her mind. "I don't think you do. but you will eventually come to my world to battle the Suzaku seishi. You will fight them. but." Lilian had made up her mind. "When Miaka summons Suzaku. don't fight them." She turned to Nakago. "Understand?" Nakago stood and looked down at Lilian. She loved him. and whatever the reason. he loved her. He nodded slowly. "I will do all." Lilian smiled shakingly. She didn't want him to do all, but he had to. "Good." No, bad.  
  
Soi peeked through the trees one last time. She had checked up on them several times during the last hour, and finally, they were finished. When she had seen them together, she had felt a pang of jealousy for only a moment. She couldn't be angry at Lilian. Lilian was her friend. But her heart was still broken. With a sigh, she turned. Yui had asked on the whereabouts of Nakago and Lilian for the past hour, and finally, she had an answer. It seemed they would attack tomorrow then. She sighed sadly. Nakago. "Soi!" Soi jumped and turned around. "Lilian!" Lilian made a face at her friend. "You set us up!" Soi managed to smile. "Guilty." Lilian smiled softly at Soi. "Thank you." Soi shook her head and smiled. "He's finally learned to love. I'm amazed it only took him an hour to do it." She admitted. Lilian smiled. There was a faraway look in her eyes. "No. I started falling love with him long before this. Who knows? Maybe it was the same with him." She looked at Soi and blinked. "Oh! I almost forgot! Nakago said we attack now! He wants you to conjure up a thunderstorm to light up the night for us." Soi blinked. "Tonight?!" Lilian nodded. "Hai, tonight." Her eyes softened. "He said he wants to get this over with as soon as possible." Soi gaped. "Dang, Lilian. You've got him good." Lilian sighed. "I think it's the other way around." She corrected softly.  
  
Lilian and Soi were beside Nakago on their horses as they greeted the Suzaku seishi. The sky was rumbling; lightning lit the sky. Lilian stared across at the Suzaku seishi facing them off. Miaka. Tamahome. Tasuki. everyone was there. Including Vivien. Vivien stared at Lilian and something rather unpleasant passed betweent hem. Lilian smiled slightly. Both of them knew what was going to happen, and both of them knew that if they weren't forbidden, they wouldn't hesitate to prevent it. Suboshi smiled when he saw none of the Suzaku seishi's symbols glowing. "Awesome! At this rate, Konan doesn't stand a chance!" Nakago was the first to notice the Suzaku seishi. "They're here." He said coldly. Lilian looked down at the ground. Nakago's voice. He was angry. She knew he didn't wish to fight the Suzaku seishi now that they had each other. but she was forcing him to. Was he angry at her, too? Miaka's gaze was on Tamahome. Turmoil brewed in her hazel eyes. "Tamahome." She then turned and looked at Lilian and her fellow Seiryuu seishi. Her eyes widened as they fell on her former best friend. "Yui!" Yui stared at Miaka. "Miaka!" Tasuki was scowling. "It's about time you snakes showed up! You planned on attacking us while we slept, huh? You f*@^$^$ cowards!" Vivien frowned at Tasuki. "Tasuki." She warned. Nakago wasn't saying anything. Lilian's hands clutched the reins of her horse. She looked to Yui. "Shall we test it, Yui-sama?" Her horse pranced. She remembered exactly what Yui. her soul mother, had told her. "Let's see if Seiryuu granted our first wish." She looked at Nakago and something unspoken passed between them. Nakago nodded. Something flashed in his eyes. He smirked. Lilian sighed. Even though he didn't want to harm the Suzaku seishi anymore, he still wanted to get back at them for past occurences. "Indeed." He extended a hand. "Let me have the holy sword now, Miaka!" Tamahome's eyes flashed. "And get down!" Nakago fired a chi blast at Tamahome. Lilian and Vivien both looked away as Tamahome was forced back under the powerful chi. "Tamahome!" Miaka ran to her lover. Suboshi laughed. Lilian frowned at him. Well, he was certainly enjoying this. "This is great!" "Urusai, Suboshi!" Lilian barked at the Seiryuu seishi. Suboshi's smile faded. Lilian glared at him. "Just shut up!" Soi smiled at Lilian's anger before returning her attention to the Suzaku seishi. "Their characters still aren't appearing. At the time Suzaku was sealed, they've apparently become. ordinary humans." She observed. Their attention returned to Miaka and Tamahome. "Tamahome! Hold on!" "I'll hold them off!" Tamahome gritted out. "Take Hotohori's sword and go!" Vivien glared at Tamahome. "Urusai, Tamahome! Stop trying to be such a goddamned hero and don't tell Miaka what to do!" Miaka nodded tearfully. "Listen to Kyoku, Tamahome! You said we'd stay together!" Lilian darted a sideways glance to see Yui stiffen, listening to them. "You said after the war, you'd make me your wife!" Yui's eyes narrowed angrily. "I'm not going to leave you, no matter what!" Yui's fists clenched. Lilian closed her eyes. Yui turned to Nakago. "Nakago. I'm sorry. I'll grant your wish later." Nakago's eyes widened. "Yui-sama!" Yui glared at Miaka. "Kai-jin!" "Yui-sama! Why are you.?" Lilian gasped and turned around just in time to see Tasuki's sword fly towards Nakago. She saw white. "Nakago!" Soi saw the sword too. "Nakago! Look out!" Lilian's eyes widened as she saw, in slow-motion, Soi place herself in front of Nakago and get stabbed in her back. Lilian's heart thumped. Soi. Something white flashed in Lilian's vision. "Shit!" Tasuki swore. Vivien stared at Lilian. Her sister was so pale. her eyes so wide. with. Her heart stopped. "Lily!" Lilian stared at Soi, and trembling, jumped off her horse and ran to her. "SOI!" Miaka stared at Tasuki. "Tasuki." Lilian reached Soi. "Soi." Her eyes were wide with shock. "Soi!" Soi was staring at Nakago. Her eyes narrowed with pain. "Nakago." Lilian was holding Soi's hand. Suddenly, she saw a flash of white and was consumed by its fierceness. "You little brat!" Lilian's eyes opened. She found herself in another town... she saw a young, red-haired girl by the wall of a house being slapped by a big, street pimp. Her eyes widened. Soi. "How dare you try to run away!" The pimp roared. He continued to harass Lilian. Lilian found herself rooted to her spot in shock. Soi! "Your parents sold you to us! Can't you handle your customers?! Hurry up and take your clothes off!" He demanded angrily. Lilian's eyes widened. Soi! With a start, Lilian saw a young man, who eerily looked identical to Nakago. approach the pimp and Soi. Her eyes widened when she realized it truly was Nakago! She stared as he casually rid Soi of the abusive pimp and saw Soi stare at Nakago, shocked. Lilian's eyes softened. "Arigatou." Soi whispered, staring at Nakago. Suddenly she heard one of the soldiers call out to Nakago. "What's up, Nakago! Hurry up!" Soi's eyes widened as Nakago turned his back on her. His name was. Nakago. "Nakago?" Her eyes softened. "Nakago." Lilian's eyes stung. "Nakago." The girl whispered. Lilian opened her eyes to find herself holding Soi's hand. She stared at Soi. Her memory. of how they met. Involuntarily, her hand tightened around Soi's. Soi smiled sadly at Nakago. "Ever.since that day. I. wanted to. see you. My final service to you." "Soi." Lilian was crying. Suddenly, she felt closer to her friend than ever before. Soi turned to Lilian. "Lilian." She smiled weakly. "Lilian. Nakago. I. love you both. Take care. of each other." Nakago's eyes flashed. "Soi." Soi's hand went limp in Lilian's. Lilian closed her eyes. "SOI!!!" "Nakago!" Suboshi yelled. "Yui-sama is.!" Tamahome stared. "A blue light!"  
  
Lilian watched as Yui glowed with a blue light. "Yui. she doesn't seem like herself." Miaka whispered. "Say good-bye to Tamahome, Miaka." Yui said harshly. She closed her eyes. "To Seiryuu within me, grant my second wish!" Lilian started to feel a cool energy cool her senses. "Nakago." She was suddenly fearful. What was going on? "Send us back to our world! I don't want Miaka to stay here in this book world! Send us back!"  
  
Lilian started to feel as if she was in a vat of cool water. "Nakago!" Nakago stared at her, Soi in his arms. "Lily!"  
  
Lilian heard something else too. "Tasuki!" "Vi!"  
  
"Miaka!" Lilian shook. "This is the same thing I felt when I first came here! Everything's disappearing!"  
  
Vivien started to shake, feeling the red light envelop her. "We're going back!" "N-no! Tamahome!"  
  
"Miaka!" Lilian stared at Nakago. "Nakago." She sensed first Vivien, Yui, then Miaka disappear. She stared. "Nakago. Wait for me." 


	15. Returning Home

"Star Lovers" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Lily!" Someone shook Lilian's shoulder gently, if insistently. Lilian slowly opened her eyes to find herself face-to-face with her sister. "AAHH! GHOST!" Lilian exclaimed, scooting back on her bottom, her back coming up against a wall. She was outside, in the dark, and a flashlight had been lighting up her sister's face like a ghost. Lilian blinked when the ghost of her sister sweatdropped.  
"Lily! I'm not dead! That's rude, you know." Kathryn humphed. She pushed her hair out of her face, irritated. Lilian stared as another sister peeked out from behind Kathryn.  
"Vivi!"  
"It's Vi now, sis." Vivien said, smiling weakly.  
"Tasuki calls her Vi." Samantha explained, stepping towards her sister, holding a flashlight. Lilian stared at her sisters.  
"Where are we?" Lilian knew the answer before her sisters tried to answer for her. "We're back! In our world!"  
Vivien frowned. "You're sure quick. How'd you know that?"  
Samantha shrugged. "Must be this flashlight. I hope the neighbor doesn't get angry that I filched this."  
Kathryn smiled. "It's his just reward, I say, for running you out into the street for bothering him."  
Lilian stared at her surroundings, her eyes quickly adjusting to the dark. "We're back." She could hardly believe it. She stood up suddenly. "Nakago!"  
Her sisters slowly stood up. Vivien's eyes were sad. "We left all of them behind, Lily."  
Lilian's thoughts raced. "Vivi! Where are we?!"  
Vivien frowned. "Oh! We're at the house we stayed at before. Keisuke and Tetsuya's. only they don't own it yet."  
"Nani?"  
"Yeah. Remember, we're in the past, Lily. Or is it the present?" Kathryn wondered.  
"You can't be serious!" Lilian exclaimed. She gasped. "I'm speaking in. English!"  
Samantha smiled sadly. "A little slow, are you?"  
Lilian tried to think. "We're back in our world. Damn! How did this happen?! Of course! Yui's wish! She must have accidentally transported us here as well! Double damnation! What do we do now?! A-ha! We find Miaka and Yui!"  
  
Vivien had to smile. "You should really stop doing that, Lily."  
"Doing what?"  
"Answering your own questions."  
Lilian glared at her sister. "This is no time to chat! We need to get a move-on!"  
"But how?'  
Kathryn sighed. "I'll do it."  
Samantha brightened. "That's right! You can teleport!"  
"But the question is: where?" Vivien murmured.  
Lilian scowled impatiently. "Miaka's apartment, of course!"  
"That's right!"  
Lilian rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hello? How may I help you?" Ms. Yuuki asked the four foreign- looking girls at her door. Suddenly, three of them sweatdropped.  
Samantha grinned at her sisters' expressions. "Hi, Yuuki-san. We're friends of Miaka and Keisuke's. are they in?" She asked Miaka and Keisuke's mother in fluent Japanese.  
Ms. Yuuki smiled. "Oh! You're their friends? Oh, come on in then."  
Samantha smiled graciously. "Arigatou, Yuuki-san."  
Ms. Yuuki beamed, thinking of how polite Miaka's friends were. She walked back into her apartment. Kathryn closed the door behind them. "Miaka! Your friends are here!"  
"Nani?!" Keisuke and Miaka skidded into the hall and gaped at Samantha, Lilian, Vivien, and Kathryn. "Kyoku!!"  
Kathryn smiled at Keisuke. "Ne, how are you, Keisuke-kun?"  
Keisuke looked flabbergasted. "Do I know you?"  
  
"Attack! We're almost through!" One of Nakago's soldiers shouted.  
Tasuki swore. "The palace!"  
Chichiri panted. "They're coming!"  
  
Nakago halted his horse before the exhausted Suzaku seishi. "I could kill you here and now."  
"Shit! What the hell are we supposed to do?!" Tasuki closed his eyes. "Vi. Tamahome and Miaka disappeared. and they took Vi with them!" He reached for his tessen, wanting to burn something right now. Nakago looked like a prime target. "Shit! I'm going to roast ya, Nakago!"  
Chichiri stayed Tasuki. "We can't do anything to him right now, Tasuki!"  
  
Nakago frowned at Suboshi. "Suboshi! How long are you going to stay like that? We're going to kill them." He only prayed that once he killed everyone Lilian had said he was supposed to kill that everything would be over and he would see her again. And when they did meet again. nothing would be in their way.  
Suboshi's eyes were glazed. "Yui-sama."  
Nakago's eyes softened. The boy's infatuation with the Miko was pathetic. yet understandable. He felt the same about Lilian. not as pathetic. but still. "Don't worry about it. You'll see her again."  
An arrow shot into the ground in front of him. Nakago's horse reared up. Nakago turned. "Who.?" He looked up to see a blue-haired, scarred bandit above him.  
The bandit smirked. "Excuse me, but who might you be? We happen to be the way cool buds rescuing our leader. How wonderful! Come on in! Arigatou!"  
Tasuki looked at his best friend excitedly. "Kouji!"  
Nakago smirked. "Konan bandits, huh? We've already struck a blow. Suboshi, we'll retreat for now." He was perfectly aware he was more than capable of wiping out the Konan bandits, but he knew better than to assume anything. especially now.  
A bandit spluttered, "Wait the hell up, you!"  
Kouji shook his head no. "Don't bother. We can't beat them."  
"Kouji!"  
"Genrou!"  
Everyone watched, exasperated and a little amused when Kouji and Tasuki did their merry little dance of greeting and pounded each other on the back. "It's been a while, Genrou!"  
Tasuki grinned. "Hanging tough, Kouji?"  
Kouji grinned back. "That was a close one. By the way." He looked around. "Where's the Suzaku no Miko? And Vivien? Are they okay?"  
Tasuki's eyes were suddenly shadowed. Vi. He looked up at the sky, wondering where she was now. "Vi."  
Chichiri scratched his head, wondering how to answer the bandit's question. "Ano."  
  
"Who are they, Miaka?" Keisuke asked his sister suspiciously. The Smith sisters sweatdropped at his hushed tone.  
Vivien was annoyed. "They are the Smith sisters, or as others would call us, four of Taittsukun's seishi. Our seishi names are Kyoku, Shoshi, Tei, and Taishi. Sound familiar?" Samantha cheerfully translated.  
Keisuke's eyes brightened. "Ah! Four of Taittsukun's shichiseishi? What are you doing here?"  
Kathryn sighed. "Rude as always, Keisuke-kun? Weren't you reading the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho? We're from this world too."  
Samantha nodded. "Apparently, when Yui wished her and Miaka to this world, she wished us back as well. even if it was involuntarily."  
Lilian didn't say anything. for once. She couldn't stop thinking about Nakago. what was he doing now?"  
Keisuke sighed. "I still can't believe it! A man came out of the book!"  
Miaka frowned at her brother. "Why are you so surprised now? You're the one who brought him here!"  
Lilian closed her eyes. Nakago. "Yui made that wish. to separate Miaka and Tamahome."  
Miaka's eyes were sad. "I know. Did Yui return to this world as well?"  
  
Lilian nodded. "Hai."  
Miaka frowned and looked at her brother. "Ne, oniichan, what have you been up to anyway? Where's the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho?"  
Keisuke sighed. "About that. Your oniichan's been in quite a mess for the last two days."  
Kathryn waved her hand in dismissal. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."  
Keisuke frowned at Kathryn, annoyed. "Will you just keep quiet?"  
Kathryn smiled slightly. "I don't feel like keeping quiet. Ne. Keisuke. Why don't ya go and get us something to eat and drink? We're kind of hungry."  
Keisuke glared at Kathryn. "Who do you think I am? Your maid?"  
"For the time being." Kathryn agreed, trying not to smile.  
Samantha nodded. "You know. Miaka? Do you have any extra clothes? I don't think we'll quite fit in in these."  
Miaka smiled. "Of course! You guys can borrow some of my clothes. Tomorrow, we'll go shopping!"  
  
"Keisuke! You're friend's on the phone!" Ms. Yuuki called out.  
Keisuke stood up. "That's probably Tetsuya." He looked at Tamahome and the four girls. "You guys can stay in our home for a while." He walked out of the room, muttering. "It's getting crowded in here."  
Tamahome stared at the wall. "I can't go back.?" He looked worried. "I wonder if everyone's all right."  
Miaka looked at Tamahome. "Tamahome? How did you get here?"  
Tamahome smiled gently at his beloved. "At that moment. when your body was disappearing. I grabbed you, thinking of how I wasn't letting you go anywhere."  
Samantha sighed. "And you popped out of the book."  
Tamahome frowned. "I see." He looked out the window. "So this is the world you were born in."  
Keisuke nodded. "Right! That's right! Not only did Miaka return, but also a man from the book came into the real world as well! Was I surprised! It's awesome! It's like love traveling dimensions or something, right?"  
Tetsuya sighed on the other end of the line. "Sorry to burst your bubble while you're so excited, Keisuke. but everything's not so pretty now. I don't know if it's the cause, but our world's mixed up in this story mess. This book tells the adventures of the Suzaku no Miko, right? What's going on over at your place is printed inside the book! Not to mention our conversation's being recorded in this book as well."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Hai, that's it. 'WHAT?!, exclaimed the girl's elder brother in a loud voice. Period."  
Keisuke's eyes were shining. "Then that means WE'VE become characters in the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho!" He said excitedly.  
Tetsuya sweatdropped. "Don't be so happy about it, Keisuke. Anyway, there's a paragraph here that's been bothering me. I'll read it aloud."  
Keisuke waited.  
"'Now, in the girl's world. a new shadow attempts entry by crossing dimensions. In order to suppress the world, using a tremendous evil force, that figure attempts to become a god.'"  
Keisuke's eyes widened. "It can't be.!"  
Tetsuya interrupted him. "Wait, there's something else! 'But this figure's intentions appear uncertain. This man will do anything to retrieve something. someone of great importance to him.'"  
Keisuke frowned. "Who could that be?"  
  
"I think we should leave them alone for a moment." Lilian said, standing up. Her sisters nodded in agreement and followed her out the door. Samantha closed the door behind her.  
"Ne, what do we do now, Lily?" Kathryn asked her sister worriedly.  
Lilian shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "I. don't know." She sighed. "All I know is. I want to return to Nakago."  
Vivien smiled. "I miss Tasuki."  
Kathryn's eyes were pained. "I want. Hotohori."  
Samantha sighed. "I miss Kaika. I mean, Amiboshi."  
Lilian smiled sadly. "It seems we're really caught up in everything." She sighed. "But. we still have to think about our duty."  
Vivien nodded, remembering. "That's right. Lily and I are really royally screwed, you know. Lily needs to somehow tell Yui not to give Miaka the ability to summon Suzaku. and I have to find a way for Miaka to summon Suzaku by herself! This is just too much!" She complained.  
Kathryn blinked. "That's right! Sammy and I have to summon our gods, too. Oh. all of us are in trouble, now." She fretted.  
Samantha smiled. "Oh, don't worry about that." She said cheerfully. She reached into her boy's jacket and pulled out a necklace. "Here's the Genbu Shinzaho. and." She pulled a mirror out of her pouch. ". the Byakko Shinzaho. Wait your turn, please; one at a time."  
Everyone gaped at Samantha. "How did you. what did you.?!" Kathryn sputtered.  
Samantha dimpled. "Just after Seiryuu was summoned, I snuck to the altars and filched them."  
Lilian gaped. "But Nakago! How did you get past Nakago?!"  
  
Samantha's eyes twinkled. "Oh, he didn't notice me a'tall. He was too busy fretting over you, Lily."  
Lilian blushed and Vivien and Kathryn chuckled. Embarrassed, Lilian changed the subject. "So you guys have the Shinzahos! Let Vivi use it first, so Miaka can summon Suzaku. Then.?"  
"Let Sammy use it second." Kathryn said softly. "Byakko can wait."  
  
"Kate.?" Samantha's eyes grew sad. Kathryn. She loved Hotohori so much.  
Kathryn shook her head. "I know Hotohori is going to die. and I'm not supposed to change that. and I won't. but that doesn't mean I'm going to accept it. I need to think on my wish, Sammy. I need the time."  
  
The next morning. Ms. Yuuki peeked into the kitchen. "Well, I have to go." She looked sternly at Miaka, who was innocently sitting at the table. "Miaka, just because it's Sunday, doesn't mean you can slack off your studying." She warned her daughter. She turned to leave, but paused. "Oh! Your friends from last night, Miaka. what time did they leave?"  
Keisuke and Miaka sweatdropped. "Aahhh. sorry, mom, but they left kind of late last night. We were. studying! You were already asleep by then, I think!" Miaka stammered.  
Ms. Yuuki nodded. "Oh, that's all right. I hoped they helped you. Well, see you two later! Bye!"  
"Bye-bye!" Miaka and Keisuke chorused together. When the door closed behind their mother, they both let out a sigh of relief. Miaka twisted her napkin in her lap. I'm not going to apply for high school anymore. Mom, I've decided to stay with Tamahome. I'm going back inside the book. Miaka grew worried. But. if she finds out he's a man from a book. she's probably go into shock.  
Keisuke looked back at their rooms. "Ne, it's all right now. You all can come out."  
The Smith sisters and Tamahome both stepped into the kitchen. Miaka forced herself to smile cheerfully. "Guys? Do you want some food?"  
"Food?" Vivien brightened up considerably.  
Miaka smiled. "Rice is better than pancakes, right? If it's simple, I can make it!"  
Keisuke made a face. "I wouldn't eat anything Miaka makes if I were you, guys." He whispered. "Unless you want to suffer indigestion for the rest of your life, of course."  
Vivien moved to help Miaka. "Ne, Miaka. do you still want to summon Suzaku?"  
Lilian smiled at Kathryn and Samantha. "I'll be out for a while, okay, guys? I have to go. somewhere."  
Kathryn looked worried. "Yui?" She asked in a low voice.  
Lilian hesitated before nodding her head in confirmation. "Hai. I need to be there. for both of us. I hope. you understand."  
Kathryn nodded silently. Samantha still looked worried. "How will you get around? You might get lost! You hardly understand Japanese!"  
Lilian frowned. That could indeed pose a problem. "Er. Sammy? Could you come with me, then?"  
Samantha smiled. "Why not? But could we shop for our own clothes before we set out to find Yui?" She gestured to her borrowed outfit. She was wearing a cute skirt and blouse. but somehow. Lilian missed her wearing her Chinese boy's outfit. "I've grown more comfortable with pants, I'm afraid."  
Kathryn frowned. "But what will you guys do for money?" She suddenly had an idea. She went over to Keisuke and Tamahome, who were gabbing over the television. She smiled sweetly. "Ne, Keisuke?"  
"Yeah?" Keisuke looked up.  
"My sisters want to go shopping now. Could you spare us some money? Please?" Kathryn purposely allowed her eyes to assume an innocent look.  
Keisuke frowned. He could understand only a couple of words, but he knew from the innocent expression on her face that she was asking a favor. He turned away, trying to piece together the few English words he had understood. He had never been good in English.  
Samantha smiled and translated for her sister. Keisuke's eyes narrowed. "Sorry, but I'm broke, spending most of my cash on that train ride to Suzuno's place. I have some money, but not enough for two whole wardrobes!"  
Vivien happened to hear their conversation. "Oh, you guys need some cash?" She looked to Keisuke. "Is there a pawn shop nearby? Or a coin shop?"  
Keisuke nodded. "I could give you directions."  
Vivien looked to Samantha. "What did he say?"  
"He said he could give you directions to one." Samantha translated.  
Vivien scratched her head. "Man, we really need to work on our Japanese."  
Lilian smiled. "You know, I bet we're pretty good in ancient Chinese, though."  
Vivien smiled. "I think you could be right. I mean, we heard ourselves speak it enough." Her eyes lit up. "Why don't we try it?"  
"Hey, Miaka! Keisuke said something really bad about your cooking!" She yelled over to Miaka in ancient Chinese.  
Miaka gasped. "What?! What did he say?!"  
  
Lilian grinned. "It worked. I guess she learned it just as we did, then."  
Keisuke frowned. "I should have known any friend of Miaka's had to have a big mouth." He muttered.  
Vivien's eyes boggled. "You understood what I said? But you weren't reading the book!"  
Lilian bopped Vivien on the head. "Baka! He was reading the book, remember? Geez! Of course he knows ancient Chinese!"  
"Ohhhh!" Vivien, Kathryn, and Samantha said, finally understanding.  
Lilian sighed. "Anyway, Vivi."  
"Vi."  
"Whatever. Why did you ask about the pawn shop anyway?"  
Vivien shrugged. "Oh, I just thought I could help, you know." She reached into the folds of her jumper and pulled out a small, heavy-looking pouch. "Just some mementos from the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho, you know?" She untied the strings of the pouch and took out a diamond the size of a golf ball.  
"VIVIEN!!" Everyone was shocked, even Miaka and Tamahome.  
"Where'd you get that whopper?"  
Vivien blushed. "Remember when we went to the bandit's mountain? Well, when Tasuki kidnapped me and Miaka, I sorta. found this on. the floor."  
Lilian arched a brow. "Spill it, Vivi."  
"Well, how could I resist?" Vivien whined. "I'd never even seen a real diamond before! Besides, it's not as if they would notice. Tasuki had a whole trove of these babies!"  
"What else is in that pouch, Vivi?" Kathryn asked her sister suspiciously.  
Vivien's blush intensified. "Uh. just a couple of coins. nothing much."  
Tamahome's eyes had grown fairly large at the sight of the large diamond. He closed his eyes and concentrated. "In that pouch. she has eight more diamonds of that size and shape. four rubies, fifty gold coins, two sapphires, and three silver spoons." His eyes shot open. "Gimme!"  
Vivien snatched her pouch away from the money-hungry Suzaku seishi. "Dokka ike! They're mine!"  
Lilian was openly gaping, along with the rest of the company. "V- Vivi. you stole all that?"  
Vivien blushed. "Well, it's not as if it's a crime. I stole a couple baubles from thieves. No big deal."  
Miaka saw her point. "That makes sense. so you're going to buy clothes with all that?"  
"You can buy a whole bloody house with that much riches." Keisuke grumbled.  
Vivien sighed. "I know. but I have so many of them. I might as well spend it."  
"You have more?" Tamahome was incredulous.  
"I didn't say that!" Vivien said nervously.  
"But you do!" Samantha realized.  
Vivien sweatdropped. Finally, she pushed aside her hair to reveal a pair of sparkling earrings on her ears. Everyone stared. The size of the rubies were incredible! She then pulled out a necklace that had been hidden beneath her blouse.  
"WOW!!" Everyone exclaimed, seeing almost every possible gemstone in existence strung together on the necklace. She stuck out her arms, showing them a pair of golden bracelets imbedded with rubies, pearls, and diamonds the size of grapes. Finally, she rolled down her socks to show them a pair of anklets made entirely out of gold, strung with six golf-sized diamonds each. "VIVIEN!!!"  
"You have a whole bloody fortune!" Keisuke said, staring.  
Vivien smiled. "If I have to leave the book later, I didn't want to leave empty-handed!" She explained.  
Tamahome grinned. "If I didn't love Miaka, I think I would want to marry you. We have so much in common!"  
Miaka and everyone else laughed. "So what are you going to sell?"  
Vivien looked thoughtful for a moment. She sighed. She really didn't want to part with anything. but. she plucked a golf-ball-sized diamond from her pouch. "Do you think this'll fetch enough?" She asked anxiously.  
Lilian chuckled. "I think Konan's spoiled you, Vivi, and Tasuki's been some influence, I'm sure. You have the makings of a true miser."  
"Lily!" 


	16. Thinking of You

"Star Lovers" by Ai Yuukan Chapter 16 Lilian felt immensely better in her new clothes. Vivien's diamond had fetched a really good price. She was dressed in a comfortable white silk skirt, fashionable black knee-high platform boots, and a white silk blouse to match. She had grown very partial to silk in her time in Kotou. and Nakago. Nakago.  
She frowned, and forced herself to concentrate. She needed to go to Yui's. but she didn't know where to go. Samantha had left her at their table to go to the ladies' room. She couldn't ask Miaka or Keisuke where Yui's house was. so what was she supposed to do? Nakago.  
Lilian sighed. It was no use. She couldn't help but think about Nakago. She loved him. And he loved her. She needed to get back to him. but how? Suddenly, an idea struck her. Nakago!  
Nakago could somehow always sense someone's chi, and couldn't Tamahome and Chichiri sense someone's chi as well? She could give it a try! That was it! She just had to sense Yui's chi! She frowned the next moment. And how was she going to do that?  
Suddenly, Lilian felt a cool breeze fan against her face, feeling oddly familiar. She sat up straighter in her seat. Seiryuu!  
  
Follow me. Lilian scribbled down a short note for Samantha to find when she got back to their table and hurried from the café. The cool wind blew against her skin, refreshing her. Lilian started to walk. guided by Seiryuu. her father. She only hoped her father knew what he was doing this time.  
  
Mrs. Hongou knocked on her daughter's door, worried. "Yui? Yui, daijobu?" There was no answer. "Maybe you should go to the doctor!"  
"I'm fine! Leave me alone!" She returned to the blue earring she held in her hands. "Nakago. Nakago. answer me."  
Nakago stared into the clam shell. "Yes. I'm here, Yui-sama."  
"Nakago?" Suboshi stared at the shogun, not knowing what to think.  
"It's Yui-sama." He explained curtly to his fellow Seiryuu seishi.  
Suboshi looked around. "W-Wh-Whe-Where is she?!"  
  
"Relax. She's here. Can you hear my voice, Yui-sama?"  
Yui breathed with relief. "Can you see me, Nakago?"  
"Yes, I can see you well."  
Suboshi stared at the image of Yui with pained eyes. "Yui-sama!"  
  
Yui stared. "Suboshi? You're there too." She closed her eyes. "Nakago. I'm sorry for returning on my own." Yui smiled weakly. "Don't worry. I'm still saving the last wish for you. It's a little rough on my body, though."  
"What has happened, Yui-sama?" His eyes flashed. "I can almost guess. It's Tamahome. Am I right?"  
Yui closed her eyes in pain and anger. "Nakago. I. I thought I could finally separate Miaka from Tamahome! But. Tamahome's here, too! Why? Why can't I beat them?! Why did she choose.? She was my friend. We were together since we were little.!"  
Nakago looked thoughtful. "Who do you love more. the girl, or Tamahome?"  
Yui's eyes widened. What game was Nakago playing? "Of course, I love Tamahome." But she grew hesitant. "But. I. I. Please hurry and come here! I can't stand being on my own! I can't stand the two of them being together!"  
Suboshi looked stricken. "Yui-sama."  
Nakago slowly shook his head. "I would, of course, love to come immediately." And he would. Lilian was there. ". but I have other things that must be done right now."  
Yui was shocked. "Why?! You said you'd be my side at a moment's notice!"  
Nakago sighed. "Instead of me, I'll send someone else to be by your side."  
  
Lilian smiled when Mrs. Hongou opened the door for her. Suddenly. she remembered. she didn't know how to speak Japanese. She sweatdropped. "Ah. ano." Help?  
Seiryuu sighed. This is really sad. Suddenly, she felt something cool and strange fill her mouth. Alarmed, she opened it to release the cold air. Mrs. Hongou stared at the breath of cold air that Lilian had just released. It was as hot as a stove today!  
  
"What was that?" Lilian demanded. Suddenly, she clasped her hands over her mouth. She was speaking Japanese. Sugoi!! She blinked. She could even think in Japanese! This was awesome! She smiled sheepishly at the poor woman staring at her. "Um, could I please see Yui-sama. er. Yui- chan, Hongou-san?" Lilian blinked, amazed of how fluently she now spoke Japanese.  
Mrs. Hongou's eyes grew sad. "I. don't think she can see anyone right now." Her eyes filled up with tears. "She told me to leave her alone."  
Lilian was chagrined. Oh, Yui. "I'm sure she would want to speak with me."  
Mrs. Hongou shrugged her shoulders sadly. "I'll try anything now. I'm so worried. What happened to her?"  
Lilian bowed as Yui's mother let her into the house. As she bent over to remove her shoes, she felt sympathy for Yui's mother. seeing her pained face. Yui needed to learn to be more tactful at times.  
Mrs. Hongou showed Lilian the door to Yui's room. "Yui?"  
"I told you to leave me alone!" Yui snapped from inside her room.  
Mrs. Hongou walked away with tears in her eyes. In a low voice, Lilian whispered, "Yui-sama. it's me, Lily."  
"Lily?!" Yui rushed to open the door. Lilian stood outside her door, dressed in new, clean clothes, and looking very stern indeed. Lilian closed the door behind her. "Yui-sama. with all due respect. you should show more respect for your mother. She's done nothing to earn your contempt."  
Yui gasped, stricken. Suddenly, Lilian heard a voice. "Lilian?"  
Lilian's heart thumped. "Nakago?" She saw the earring on the bed and in a stride, scooped it up in her hands. Yui stared. "Nakago! Is it you?"  
Nakago stared at Lilian in the clam shell. "Lily!"  
Lilian stared. Nakago. "Nakago! What's going on?"  
  
"I'm going back to the palace." Nakago frowned. He didn't want to tell Lilian he planned to kill the emperor.  
Lilian understood immediately. "I understand." Her heart swelled at hearing Nakago's voice again. "Nakago. you're coming here, right after that, right?"  
Nakago nodded. "Yes."  
Lilian smiled, her heart in her eyes. "I'll. be waiting."  
Nakago nodded, and regretfully realized he could not keep talking to Lilian like this. He had to kill other people before he would be free to make it to her world. He closed the clam shell.  
Yui stared at Lilian, as if seeing her for the first time. "You love him."  
Lilian would never deny it. ever again. "Yes. Yes, I do."  
Yui shook her head. "You never cease to amaze me, Lily."  
Lilian smiled shakingly. "Ne, Yui-sama. I need to talk to you about. your third wish."  
Yui frowned. "Yes, that's right. Just before you came in, Nakago said I could forget about his wish. He said I should give that wish to you." Her eyes softened. "He's right. you've always been there for me as well, Lily."  
Lilian shook her head. "I've been meaning to tell you, Yui."  
Suddenly, there was a crackle in the air. Both of them stared at the sparks of lightning crackled in front of the door. Yui relaxed. "Oh, that's right. I should have told you; Suboshi's coming."  
  
Lilian stood with Suboshi in the shadows as Yui confronted Miaka and Vivien. Miaka stared. "Yui."  
"I finally found you, Miaka." Yui said in a cold, impersonal voice. "Where's Tamahome?"  
"Yui!"  
Suboshi stepped out of the shadows. "Where's Tamahome?" He repeated Yui's question. "Yui-sama asked you a question, Suzaku no Miko."  
Miaka gaped at Suboshi. "Suboshi?! Why are you here?"  
Miaka stared at the ribbon in Suboshi's hand. "That's. a ribbon from our school uniform!"  
Yui smirked. "I gave it to him when we were still in the book world. Using it, he crossed dimensions and came here."  
Miaka's eyes were pained. "Yui-chan. doushite?"  
"Didn't I already tell you, Miaka? I won't allow you and Tamahome to be happy together. You can't return to the book anymore. All that remains is to make Tamahome disappear."  
Miaka shook her head. "Yui, wait! Will you listen to what I have to say?" She moved towards her best friend.  
Suboshi stepped forward menacingly. "Stay away from Yui-sama!" Lilian wanted to stop everything, but she knew, like always, that she couldn't. "I think I'm going to kill you before Tamahome. It's what you get for hurting Yui-sama, Suzaku no miko!"  
Vivien turned. "Miaka! Run!" With one last stricken look at Yui, Miaka and Vivien ran.  
Suboshi sneered. "Hold it!"  
Yui turned away, wishing Nakago were here. Nakago. isn't the war in the book over by now? Why aren't you here? Are you coming here for me. or Lily?  
  
Tasuki swore as he looked around. "What's up, man?" Kouji asked his best friend, helping him up.  
Tasuki swore a blue streak. "I can't see Hotohori-sama anywhere!"  
Hotohori stared at the blond-haired general with narrowed golden eyes. "You're the general. of the Kotou army. No, you're the Seiryuu seishi, Nakago, aren't you?"  
Nakago assessed the emperor of Konan with shrewd eyes. "Indeed. And you are the fourth emperor of Konan, Sai Hitei." His eyes flashed. "No, I should address you as Hotohori, the Suzaku seishi." He stared at the monarch. noticing something familiar in the emperor's eyes. "I'm impressed that the monarch of this country would come out here on his own. If you had just remained in your palace, you could have avoided any mishaps." Inwardly, he felt himself admiring the Konan emperor. He had courage, showing up on the battlefield like this. so unlike the emperor of Kotou. His eyes hardened. He smirked. "Our army will now withdraw."  
Hotohori's eyes widened. "What?!"  
Nakago's smirk deepened. "All of Kotou's military, both on sea and land, are concentrated here. It would be too easy to crush Konan. But my goal, now, is no longer the conquest of Konan. To unite this world.; my goal was to unite the four lands, Konan, Hokkan, Sairou, and Kotou. I had discovered a separate world which I should conquer instead. Since the interests of the Kotou emperor and myself no longer share common ground. it is appropriate to apply the punishment immediately."  
Hotohori stared. "Punishment.?"  
"How do you think. after losing the power and protection of Suzaku. you were able to make a stand with your army? What would happen if. I, the shogun, order the hundreds of thousands of soldiers here to launch an attack on Kotou? Right now, in the capital, protecting the emperor. are a few thousand ordinary, inexperienced soldiers. A nation which does not consider its citizens. will fall apart and deteriorate like a house of cards. It'll deteriorate soon enough."  
Hotohori was shocked. "This war. was to deceive the eyes of the Emperor of Kotou?!" His eyes narrowed with anger. "Just for that. how many tens of thousands of people died because of this?!"  
"However temporary it may be, he'll be happy knowing that the enemy has been crushed."  
Hotohori's vision was red with anger. "I'll ask one more thing! Just what is that "other world" you intend to conquer?" His eyes widened. "Could it be.?"  
Nakago smirked. "I'll say 'hello' to your miko."  
Hotohori stared. "Miaka. Tamahome." His eyes narrowed. "No more. I won't allow you to interfere with those two any further!" He unsheathed his sword.  
Nakago could not believe the courage of the emperor. "Fool."  
Chichiri stared as he saw Hotohori lunge at the Seiryuu seishi. "HOTOHORI-SAMA!!!"  
"Suzaku.!" Hotohori's vision was red. "Give me power.!"  
  
"HOTOHORI!!" Kathryn screamed, crumpling to the floor. Her hand clutched at her heart. "Hotohori."  
Keisuke stared at Kathryn. "What's going on?!"  
Miaka was pale. That had been Hotohori's voice she had heard. calling their names. She knelt besides Kathryn. "Shoshi. what's going on.?" She turned to look at Tamahome. Keisuke was examining him. "He's suffered major bruises and internal bleeding." He sighed. "At least none of his bones are broken."  
Miaka bent over Tamahome. "Tamahome. We can't return him to the book like this, right?" She said to Keisuke. "Right? Right?!"  
Miaka closed her eyes. "Because of Yui's wish. I can't go back into the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. If Tamahome goes back in the book, we'll never see each other again." Miaka shook her head. "But. but. inside the book, right now, everyone's." She clenched her fists. "What should I do?" She stared at Kathryn, who was crying on the floor. "How can I help her? How can I help everyone?!"  
"Miaka. could I have a word with you?" Tetsuya took Miaka aside and showed her the book. "It's the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho." Miaka couldn't see his eyes beyond his sunglasses. "I read it just now and. Mitsukake died."  
Miaka's eyes grew shadowed. Mistukake. "Hotohori's about to die from his injuries as well."  
Miaka's eyes widened. Hotohori! She glanced back at Kathryn. crying. She knows. "Maybe. just maybe. your voice can reach him."  
Miaka was shaken. "Mitsu.kake. Hotohori. Hotohori." Miaka took the book from Tetsuya and went to Kathryn. "Hotohori!"  
Hotohori heard. "Miaka. Miaka's voice. from the sky."  
Miaka gripped the book tightly. "Hotohori, Tasuki, Chichiri! Can you hear me? It's me!  
Tasuki stared. "It's for real! Oy, Miaka! What are you doin' now? Where's Vi?"  
Miaka gripped the book tightly. "She's. here. I'm sorry. guys. Gomenasai. but. I can't come back anymore! I can't come back!"  
  
Hotohori stared, smiling at the sky. "Miaka. Kotou's army withdrew. Konan's all right, now."  
"What?"  
"But I regret. I couldn't defeat him. I couldn't even. slow him down."  
Miaka gasped. "'Him'? Who's 'Him'?"  
"Please tell Tamahome. he's probably the only one. who can defeat him."  
Chichiri shook his head at Hotohori. "Hotohori-sama! Don't talk! Save your strength!  
Tears were shining in Miaka's eyes. "Hotohori, don't! Don't you dare die!" She closed her eyes and her tears flowed. "What. what'll happen to Houki?! To Shoshi?!"  
Hotohori's eyes suddenly shone with a sad, loving light. "That's right. Houki. Kathryn. is waiting for me." He felt his life slipping away. "My child. until I see his face. I won't die."  
Kathryn stared at Miaka and the book, tears streaming down her face. "Hotohori! Hotohori. please. don't leave. our son."  
Miaka nodded. "That's why."  
Hotohori smiled. "Miaka. Kathryn. let's all meet again someday. We'll overcome the boundaries of time and worlds. and probably meet again." He smiled. "I was very happy. to have met all of you. especially Kathryn. To have met you, Miaka. Be happy." He thought of Kathryn. and closed his eyes. "Miaka."  
"Hotohori."  
"I loved. Kathryn. When you chose Tamahome over me. I was heartbroken. But then she came along. and I discovered what the love meant between you and Tamahome. It was. the same love I felt for you, Kathryn. I loved you. and became happy... Kathryn. I love you."  
Kathryn's tears fell on the pages of the book. "Hotohori." When her heart shattered. she knew he was gone. "Hotohori." The child within her. their child. would be without a father. and her heart was without its mate. Hotohori. "Hotohori.!!"  
Miaka stared at Kathryn's heartbroken face and she cried. "Liar. you. just died." She shook her head, her tears flying. "You said you wouldn't die. Liar!"  
Keisuke was beside Kathryn's side in an instant, just in time to catch her as she fell. Tears were flowing down her cheeks like rivers. "Hotohori." Kathryn closed her eyes against the killing pain. "I. love you." 


	17. The Price of Love

"Star Lovers" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Miaka slammed her fist against the floor. "Why? Why is everyone.?" Her eyes widened. She stared at Kathryn unconscious in Keisuke's arms, at her tear-stained cheeks. "Suzaku.! If only I had been able to summon Suzaku!"  
Tetsuya put a hand on Miaka's shoulder. "No. it was probably for the best you didn't."  
Miaka stared at Tetsuya. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Listen. Becoming a Miko. and summoning the divine beast, means becoming a sacrifice. After Yui makes her next wish to Seiryuu, she may be devoured."  
Miaka stared, all color leaching from her face. "Yui's going to be devoured by Seiryuu.?" She whispered, unable to believe it.  
"Miaka!" Mrs. Yuuki called out. "There's a phone call for you from Yui!"  
Miaka stood up and left the room with one last look at Kathryn. Vivien and Samantha knelt beside Keisuke and Tetsuya. "It's going to be soon, Sammy." Vivien murmured, brushing the hair from Kathryn's pale face.  
  
Samantha stared down at her sister with pained eyes. "So much has happened. we hardly ever interfered with the events supposed to happen. but still, so much has changed."  
Vivien nodded slowly. Tetsuya stared at Samantha intently. "We could have changed so much. prevented so many deaths."  
Samantha stared at Kathryn. "Hotohori's dead. Kathryn is Houki. she carries his child. Vivi. we should have known."  
Vivien's eyes glowed. "Sammy. we should do something. We could have prevented Hotohori's death. and everyone else's. Why don't we do something now?"  
Samantha stared at her sister. "Come again?"  
Vivien nodded emphatically. "We're near the end of the story, Sammy. Everything is going to be concluded very soon. We might as well do something."  
Samantha turned away. She could have prevented so many deaths. but the rules had kept her from saving lives. maybe it was high time those rules were broken. What could the gods do now? She knew, unlike Vivien, that the end was indeed near. She knew so many things she rather wished she didn't. She knew that Lilian was at a risk to be sacrificed. that Kathryn would definitely be one of the two to remain in the book, and that she would be separated from Amiboshi yet again. She knew so many things. it was indeed high time she did something. She nodded her head in agreement. "Hai. We're going to do something, Vivi. Even if it's too late, we have to try." She looked at Vivien. "Vivi. the Shinzahos."  
Vivien took out the Byakko and Genbu Shinzahos. "What about them?"  
  
Samantha took the Shinzahos. "We're going to use them. together."  
Vivien stared. "Nani?!"  
Samantha nodded and slipped the necklace around her neck. She slipped the mirror into her belt. "We're going to summon Byakko, Genbu, and Suzaku at the same time. Tell Kathryn the plan when she wakes up." She stood. "I need to think."  
"I thought Lilian was the one who thought for you." Tetsuya said wryly. "Now I remember you."  
Vivien, Keisuke, and Samantha stared. Tetsuya gazed at them from behind his sunglasses. "I thought you looked familiar, Samantha. All four of you. you were here before."  
Vivien stared. "How.?"  
Tetsuya held up the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. "When all four of you were sucked into the book, Miaka, Yui, Keisuke, and Taka all went to Suzuno's place to ask our friend for help. They left me in the library. I was the one reading your adventures. Somehow I think the book cast some sort of spell over me, making me forget who you guys were. temporarily. I called our friend to ask after Miaka and the others, and I learned that they somehow disappeared. I suddenly found myself in my car with Keisuke. that was the day he learned about Miaka's adventures in this book. I had forgotten everything. but now I remember."  
Keisuke stared at Tetsuya as if he were a different person. "What are you.?"  
Tetsuya flipped the pages of the book. "While reading, I looked at the beginning of the book and learned the truth. I didn't believe it at first. but now you've just proved me wrong."  
Samantha stared at Vivien sullenly. "When did we forget he was in the room?"  
  
Tetsuya smiled. "You girls have duties to fulfill. I agree with your plan. End the story as soon as possible. but what will that accomplish?"  
"Kate and I will be able to make our wishes. One wish each. The sooner we get to make our wishes, the sooner I can right at least one of the wrongs done in this story."  
Vivien nodded. "It's the least we can do."  
"Are you sure those two Shinzahos will be able to do the trick? Summoning three of the divine beasts?"  
  
Samantha shrugged helplessly. "It's the best we can do."  
  
Yui stared at Miaka, emotionless. She closed her eyes. "Do you mind if I kneel down?" She gently knelt on the ground, her eyes closed in exhaustion. "I'm tired."  
Miaka handed Yui her ribbon. "Here. Suboshi. was holding this when he died."  
Yui took the ribbon and stared at it with empty, hurt eyes. Lilian touched Yui's shoulder. Yui smiled mirthlessly. "I guess this means that Nakago. is my only ally now."  
Miaka shook her head. "Yui. please listen! Nakago is no friend of yours!" Lilian tensed. "Lily wasn't raped by those men, Yui!"  
Yui stared, dumbstruck, at Miaka. "NO!" She whirled around to face Lilian. "Lily. tell her she's lying!" Lilian didn't move. or answer her friend.  
"He saved her then! But to turn us against each other, Nakago kept quiet about it. He knew you, Yui. He knew that whether Lilian had not been raped in your place or not, the effect would be the same: you could be moved to hate me. Lilian wasn't raped! Nakago saved her just in time! He made you think she was raped, because he knew you would think that it was still my fault! He knew he could make you hate me!"  
Yui's eyes were wide with shock. "Y-You're lying! You're lying!"  
Miaka shook her head. "I'm not lying! Nakago only wants the power of Seiryuu! That and." She took an old letter from the folds of her skirt. She handed the letter to Yui. ". please read this letter. It's a letter from the previous owner of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. Okuda Einosuke, to his friend, Mr. Ohsugi."  
With shaking hands, Yui took the letter from Miaka. She raised the letter to her eyes and began to read. Lilian closed her eyes. She already knew what the letter contained.  
"Dear Ohsugi. I have no choice but to ask you to take care of the rest. There's no time. I found a certain book. A book of scriptures known as the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. But the book absorbed my daughter, Takiko. The book itself had magical qualities. My daughter became the main character of the book, summoned Genbu, then returned to me. But my daughter was then in tremendous pain and agony. Every time she made a wish, my daughter's body was being devoured by Genbu. If my daughter is going to be devoured. I prefer to take her life myself. and then take my own. But before that, I wanted to dispose of the book. but it wouldn't burn. The book must we waiting for the rest of the Mikos. The Mikos of Byakko, Suzaku, and Seiryuu. Please seal this book away for me, my friend. As my final wish.  
"The Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho couldn't be sealed away. Then Mr. Ohsugi's daughter, Suzuno. was absorbed next and became the Byakko no Miko. But. she wasn't devoured . Having a strong will. If you have heart, you can defeat the divine beast. Yui, please believe me!"  
Yui shook her head. "It's a lie. This is a lie!"  
"Yui."  
"A lie. it has to be a lie!" She turned to run, but Lilian grabbed hold of her. Yui stared. Lilian was incredibly strong.  
"It's not a lie, Yui-sama." Lilian said softly.  
Yui stared. "Lily."  
"Yui. it's time you knew the truth. I'm not who I seem. I come from a different time, Yui-sama. I come from the time when the story of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho has already ended. I was your friend. a penpal from the United States. I. am the daughter of Seiryuu."  
Miaka and Yui stared. "Lily. what are you saying?"  
"I am the daughter of Seiryuu. Yui. when your soul merged with Seiryuu's. my father's. I was created. With your second wish, I began to grow. But your third wish. I was sent to the book to stop you from wishing what you will wish."  
Yui's eyes were wide. her horror at being betrayed by Nakago forgotten in light of this astonishing news. "That was. is my one duty. I was not allowed to interfere with the events I knew would pass. That was why. I hated Nakago when I first met him."  
Miaka stared. "Lily."  
Lilian smiled gently at Miaka. "That was why I always wanted to protect you, Miaka. I knew you were in the right." She looked down. "But my duty is. almost over. Yui-sama. Nakago was going to force you to wish for his ascension into heaven as a god. but you were going to wish for Miaka to be given the ability to summon Suzaku instead. You cannot wish either wish. I don't know what you're going to wish in its place. but whatever you do. do not wish for anything that will upset the balance of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho." She looked up. "Because if you do, I'll have to go through this all over again. and I don't think I could bear it."  
Vivien was suddenly behind her sister. "None of us could."  
Miaka stared. "Kyoku.?"  
  
Samantha shook her head. "We will never go through that again." She confirmed. Lilian turned to smile gratefully at her sisters.  
"This will end today." Kathryn said softly, appearing behind her sisters. Her eyes were awash with pain. and acceptance. "I now know that even if I could go back and somehow prevent Hotohori's death. I would never forgive myself if I would then risk my sisters' lives. Hotohori may be gone." She stared at her sisters. "But someday. I know. I'll see him again."  
"Kate."  
Samantha nodded. "Yui, don't worry about Nakago's wish. He won't force it upon you this time. He's found something. no, someone, more important than power. He's found Lily. He doesn't need his wish. anymore."  
  
The emperor of Kotou stared at Nakago advancing towards him. "Na. Nakago!"  
  
"This is the end of the line, your Majesty." Nakago said, standing before the emperor, gazing down at the pathetic man without pity.  
The emperor was incredulous. "Na-Nakago! You betrayed me?!"  
Nakago smirked. "Kotou's army may be mighty, but the greater part are mercenaries. They're an army of outsiders. I am also an outsider. Betrayal or not, I don't recall pledging my allegiance to you in the first place."  
The emperor knew his death was near but he couldn't help pleading, "Please, at least spare my life! What is it that you want?! Money? The rank of a noble? I took care of you when you came here as a child! Have you forgotten, Nakago?!"  
Nakago's eyes narrowed angrily. How dare he. He knew he could spare the emperor's life, and he knew he wouldn't. he also knew that Lilian wouldn't mind this particular killing. "Know the suffering that I and my tribe have suffered!" Without another thought, he rammed his fist through the emperor and closed his eyes. "Begone!" He felt the emperor tear into pieces and disintegrate before him. A deep sense of satisfaction relaxed his mind. A soldier queried, "Shogun?"  
"The emperor has been disposed of." Cold-heartedly, he continued, "Proceed to kill all the cabinet ministers and nobles."  
The soldier hesitated. "Shogun, is your shoulder wound all right?"  
Nakago closed his eyes. "Do not worry. I also need to go somewhere."  
  
"Hai." The soldier turned to leave.  
"Matte."  
"Shogun?"  
Nakago sighed. "The cabinet ministers and nobles. do not kill them. Imprison them." He knew Lilian would not particularly care for their deaths. He smiled wryly. What had he become, to act on the will of a mere woman? "I want them to witness the demise of the Kotou empire. I want them to suffer. Now go."  
"Hai!" The soldier retired from the hall.  
Nakago turned and picked up Soi's body. Soi. She had led him to Lilian. He had her to thank for the love he had found. And Soi had loved him. until the end. Two women had loved him, two, admirable women. And one of them had captured his heart. He knew he would never want to escape the love he had for Lilian. Lily.  
  
Lilian gasped as something filled her heart. "Nakago. he's here." Suddenly, she felt something slash at her soul. She let out a gasp of pain and surprise. She fell to her knees.  
"Lily!"  
Lilian clutched at her heart. "What. What's going on?" She gasped as she felt something rip at her soul, the very substance of her being. You have broken the laws of both worlds by revealing what was not meant to be revealed. You must pay the price. Lilian trembled. The voice. it wasn't Seiryuu! "Yui. help."  
Yui stared at Lilian. Her friend was shaking. and her skin was as pale as a sheet. "Lily!"  
"Who are you?" Lilian whispered, gasping at the pain. I am Genbu. "Genbu?!" Suddenly, Lilian felt another presence slash at her. Lilian bit her lip at the pain.  
"Lily!" Vivien cried, seeing the awful bruises suddenly appear on her sister's skin. Kathryn and Samantha watched on in horror. "LILY!!"  
I am Byakko. Forgive me, but the crime of your sisters cannot go unpunished. Lilian shook, feeling suddenly terribly weak. "Byakko.? But. why me?" She cried out as yet another being ripped at her very being. Lilian was thrown on her back. Her breathing was uneven as she struggled to hold on to consciousness. I do not wish to cause you pain, but the rules of both worlds must be obeyed, and the crimes that violate them must be punished. I am Suzaku. Lilian felt as if the life was seeping away from her. "Suzaku."  
Miaka stared at the Seiryuu seishi, horrified and confused. She stared as a trickle of blood escaped Lilian's lips and several slashes appeared in various areas on her body, and started to bleed. "LILY!"  
Lilian's mind was awash with pain, but in the still-conscious part of her mind, she still asked the voices in her mind. Why. me.?  
You would want your sisters to also suffer for your crime? Suzaku asked her in her mind. Lilian's eyes widened. "No!" Precisely. You alone will suffer for your crime. You began the crime, so you alone will pay the price.  
Lilian screwed her eyes tightly. "Father. Seiryuu. help me." Lilian immediately felt the familiar presence of her father in her mind. "Seiryuu!"  
"Lily! What's going on?!" Kathryn demanded of her sister.  
"Tetsuya! Keisuke!" Samantha ran to her friends. "What's going on? What does the book say?"  
  
Tetsuya nodded and opened the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. "Right!" He quickly scanned the pages for an answer. He had read of the confrontation between Yui and Miaka, and with little persuasion, had convinced Keisuke that they were needed here. He pointed out a small paragraph, the latest development in the book. "It says here. 'The warrior from the other world suffered the wrath of the four gods for her sisters alone. For her crime, she will pay. with her. life.'" Tetsuya paled.  
Vivien's face turned white. "They're killing her?!"  
"Lily!" Kathryn's face was as white as a sheet.  
Samantha grabbed the book from Tetsuya's hands. "It says here. 'The girl awaited her final blow. from her father.'"  
Keisuke's eyes widened. "Her. father?!"  
Vivien gasped. "Seiryuu!"  
Kathryn stared. "That means. the other gods. already hurt her. and."  
". Seiryuu is to strike the final blow." Samantha finished, pale- faced.  
Lilian reached out to her father in her mind. "Seiryuu. father."  
My daughter.  
"You. are. going to kill me."  
There was a pause. The other gods spoke. He will kill you and spare your sisters. Genbu said gravely. Lilian gasped for breath. "LILY!" Kathryn whirled around to face her friends. "Call an ambulance! NOW!"  
  
"Hai!"  
You death will be your sisters' salvation. Byakko said softly in Lilian's mind. Lilian's bruises throbbed.  
Vivien turned to Miaka and Yui. "Yui! Call Nakago! NOW!"  
"H-Hai!"  
You have done well. and have done your duty. Your life has been fulfilled. Suzaku said gently. Blood continued to flow from Lilian's wounds.  
Lilian shook her head weakly. "No." Without Nakago, her life would never be complete.  
Seiryuu. Kill her. Now. The final blow.  
Lilian closed her eyes. Seiryuu. her father. She smiled mirthlessly. Her father would be the one to end her life. Ironic. that he had been the one to start it. Her father. she had loved him. truly. She was his daughter. and he had loved her. as only a true father could. Dad.  
No.  
Lilian's eyes widened.  
I will not be the one to end the life of my daughter.  
Suzaku sighed. I suspected you wouldn't.  
Genbu also sighed. She will die anyway. her wounds are fatal.  
Lilian smiled weakly. Daddy. thank you.  
Hold on, my daughter.  
I love you, daddy.  
All the voices were silent for a moment. Finally, she felt the other presences depart. Even. her father. Lilian's eyes started to shine with tears. "I. love you too. Lily."  
Lilian looked up. Her father stood before her, without his godly splendours. in his human guise. He looked just as he had at the airport when she and her sisters had left for Japan. the time when he had only been one thing. her father. "Daddy."  
She started to hear a siren. Her father picked her up and turned around to face her awestruck friends. Yui was pale. She could no longer feel the god in her body. Seiryuu nodded at her. "I will return to you when you will make your final wish." He promised her. ". after I see to my daughter."  
Lilian held on to her father with her arms loose around his shoulders. The world swayed. "Daddy." She started to see black. "Nakago."  
Lilian went limp in her father's arms. Seiryuu only had to reach to feel her life force to be assured she was still alive. He nodded and looked to Yui once again. "Seiryuu no Miko. call Nakago. Now."  
Yui nodded. "I. already did."  
"He will appear. once Lilian is secure in the hospital. Be ready to fight."  
Miaka stared. "Fight? But why would Nakago want to fight us? Isn't he not interested in us anymore?"  
Seiryuu didn't answer.  
  
Yui stood in her room, facing the blue glow in front of her. Slowly, the figure of Nakago started to materialize in front of her. Yui waited patiently. "Nakago."  
Nakago's eyes flashed. "Did you summon me, Yui-sama?"  
  
"Nakago!" Yui sighed with heartfelt relief. "I'm so glad you're here!"  
Nakago felt the first flash of alarm. "What is it? Where's Lily?"  
Yui's eyes flashed with pain. "Lily. is in the hospital."  
"Hospital?"  
"Nakago. Lily's dying."  
  
"I told him Lily was dying." Yui said, almost in a whisper, to Miaka.  
Miaka held Yui's hands. "What did he say?"  
Yui closed her eyes. "He. didn't say anything. He just left." She remembered the shocked and anguished look in Nakago's eyes. and remembered being surprised herself at the multitude of emotions flashing across the Seiryuu seishi's face when he had asked her to repeat herself.  
Keisuke closed his eyes. "He loves her, doesn't he?"  
Tetsuya nodded slowly, the book forgotten. "The love. they have for each other. It's just as pure and true as the love between your sister and Tamahome, Keisuke. Nakago's truly changed. He loves Lilian. with all his heart."  
"I didn't know he had one." Keisuke muttered, awed.  
Tamahome went to Miaka. "Where are the sisters?"  
"They went to the hospital. with Seiryuu and Lily-chan." 


	18. Kaijin Once More

"Star Lovers" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"Excuse me sir, can we help you?" A disgruntled nurse asked the tall blond man who had just blew apart the entrance doors of the hospital. All the other nurses were huddling behind the front desk.  
Nakago stared at the brave woman. "Lily. where's Lily?" He asked in grieved tones.  
The nurse stared sympathetically at the tall man in armor. "What's her full name?"  
Nakago looked around, looking for Lilian. "Lilian. Lilian Smith."  
The nurse nodded immediately in comprehension. "Oh, the patient that just came in.? She's in room 106. Her father and sisters are with her now. Are you a member of her immediate family?"  
Nakago was already striding towards the room, shattering windows as he passed. The nurse stared after him. "I guess that's a 'yes'."  
Nakago saw the tall, green-haired man sitting beside the bed when he entered the room. He stared at him. The man's identity was unmistakable. Seiryuu!  
He stared at the weak lady on the bed. Lily! He strode over to the bed and stared down at the woman with a mask over her mouth and tubes stuck all over her body. In his rage, he ripped away the tubes and mask and knelt beside her, holding her hand. "Lily.!" His voice was filled with pain.  
Lilian heard his voice and her eyes flicked open. "Nakago.?" She smiled tearfully and tried to squeeze his hand, but pain racked her soul yet again.  
"Lily." Nakago put his hands over her arm and closed his eyes. Lilian smiled as he started to heal her wounds. It was no use.  
The wounds disappeared, along with the bruises, too, but Lilian still felt the pain. It didn't lessen in the slightest. "Nakago. I."  
"The wounds were only echoing the wounds in her soul, Nakago. It is her soul that is dying. All the gods struck mortal blows to her. You cured the wounds that Byakko and Suzaku inflicted on her. but you cannot cure the wound Genbu has done to her soul."  
Nakago stared at Seiryuu. "The gods did this to her?" His eyes narrowed angrily. "You hurt her as well?"  
  
Seiryuu slowly shook his head. "No. I could never hurt her. She is. my daughter. and I love her."  
"Nakago." Lilian called out. Nakago immediately turned to her. She smiled weakly. "Nakago. where's. Soi?" Lilian asked, thinking of her friend.  
Nakago squeezed her hand. "I. buried her. She is at peace, Lily."  
Lilian smiled. ". That's good." She smiled peacefully. "One day. we'll meet again. Nakago."  
Nakago's eyes widened with fear. "No. Lily. don't give up."  
Lilian smiled gently at Nakago, her pain beginning to numb. "Someday. I'll see all of you again. Soi, my sisters. Miaka. Yui. everyone. And. we'll finally be together."  
"Lily!" Nakago paled as Lilian's hand went limp in his own. Seiryuu stepped into the ruined hallway to shout for the nurse. Nakago could still feel Lilian's life force. weak. but still there.  
The brave nurse hurried into the room. "Oh my goodness!" The nurse hurried to replace the mask over Lilian's mouth. Nakago suddenly felt a white-hot anger unfurl within his heart.  
"Nakago!" Vivien and her sisters ran back into the room just in time. Nakago turned to stare at them, his body emitting a fierce, blue aura.  
"You. you killed her!" He shot a ball of blue chi at the sisters, and roared angrily when they ducked as one. The nurse tried not to stare as the blue light around him intensified and grew.  
"Kate! Take us to the others! Now!" Samantha shouted to her sister. "Uncle was right. he blames US! We have to summon the gods. NOW!"  
Kathryn nodded. "Right." She closed her eyes, grabbed her sisters' hands. and disappeared. Nakago glared at the space where they had just been. "You think you can run." Without another word, he teleported out of the hospital room, following their chi.  
The nurse started muttering prayers as she began to stick the tubes back into the unconscious girl.  
  
"He's coming!" Vivien shouted to Miaka as they arrived.  
Miaka's eyes widened. "He's what?!"  
Samantha grabbed Miaka. "We run, now!"  
"You cannot hide."  
"Chikusho!" Tamahome swore, pulling Miaka behind him. "Stay behind me, Miaka!"  
Nakago's eyes narrowed. "Hand her over, Tamahome."  
Tamahome's own eyes narrowed. "Like hell I will! What do you want with her?!"  
Miaka's eyes were wide with fear. "He doesn't want me, Tamahome."  
Yui stepped out from behind Tetsuya. "He wants me."  
Tamahome swore again. "What the hell do you want with Yui?!"  
Nakago never removed his gaze from Yui. "I came here to have a promise fulfilled by Yui-sama." His voice was calm and deadly. "Seiryuu's final power exists for me."  
Yui gasped as she finally felt Seiryuu return to her. Tetsuya held her up.  
"I won't lose her. I won't lose anyone. anymore. I am no longer interested in this world. I lost my mother. I lost Soi. But I won't lose Lily."  
Tamahome shook his head, his attitude softening towards the Seiryuu seishi. "I understand how you feel, Nakago. but it can't happen. Both of us love women who came from this world. We can't remain with them forever. since we really don't exist."  
Nakago didn't move.  
Tamahome nodded. "That's right. Both you and I are no more than fictitious men from a book. We were only created by the people who live in this world!" He said, hoping to dissuade Nakago. He knew the look in his eyes too well. he would die to save the one he loved. and quite possibly die in the process. "We cannot exist outside the book. Even I have to return to the book soon!"  
Nakago's eyes softened. "So?"  
Tamahome stared. "What?!"  
Nakago smiled sadly. "Even if what you said is true. we both exist, as you can see. . What's the difference? The Suzaku no Miko's love for you made you real. as the love between Lily and myself has made me real. I love Lily. and she loves me. Your love is not the only one that can cross time and space. our love is just as strong."  
Miaka stared at Nakago, awed by his completely changed personality. "Nakago."  
Tamahome shook his head. "You want Yui to wish her alive, then?"  
Nakago nodded. "I cannot live without her."  
"Then I guess you have to die." Tamahome stared sadly at his nemesis. "I cannot allow you to make Seiryuu grant her the third wish. She will be devoured by him, and a life will be lost because of your selfishness." His eyes flashed. "I love Miaka with all my heart. but I know that it is wrong to have her lose her best friend because of it. No one can be that selfish. and risk another's life because of it. Do you think Lilian-sama would be happy that another will be killed so she may live? Both of us know Lilian wouldn't want that. I. cannot allow you to do that. One life for another. that's too selfish."  
Nakago's eyes narrowed. ". How interesting. You plan on defeating me? You, who have lost the power of a Suzaku seishi. an ordinary human?" He smirked. "Go ahead and try. I won't lose her."  
  
Maybe I should just do as Nakago says. I don't want Lily to die either. but. Yui stared at Miaka, trying to break through Nakago's barrier with a piece of debris. "Just wait, Yui-chan! I'll get you out of here!"  
Yui just stared. "Miaka."  
Miaka suddenly stiffened as she saw Nakago walk towards them. "Nakago!"  
Yui stared at Nakago. "Nakago." He only wants to save her.  
"The barrier I created around Yui-sama. cannot be penetrated by anyone."  
Miaka glared at Nakago. "What happened to Tamahome?" She saw him smirk. "What happened to Tamahome?!"  
  
"'Tamahome's life was extinguished before Nakago.'" Keisuke gaped. "It can't be! How can Tamahome die?! The hero isn't supposed to die!"  
Tetsuya finally reached his friend. "Keisuke! I just saw the emergency broadcast on T.V.! Man, I was worried. I thought it couldn't possibly happen, but." He noticed Keisuke's face. "Hey, what's with that face?"  
"Tamahome got killed by Nakago! What should we do? Miaka and Yui are going to get killed by him, too!"  
Tetsuya swore. "The police and the S.W.A.T. team can't even get near them."  
Keisuke frowned in concentration. "If we could somehow point this book at Nakago. maybe we could send him back into the book.?"  
Tetsuya shook his head. "Impossible. Before that happened, we'd get zapped by his beams and we'd end up in another world."  
Keisuke's eyes brightened. "In that case.!"  
Tetsuya frowned. "In that case.?"  
"We'll just have to get Tasuki and Chichiri to fight for us!"  
Tetsuya looked surprised. impressed, and defeated. "Keisuke, calm down. They're just ordinary people right now."  
Keisuke shook his head. "They're a lot stronger than ordinary people. There's no time left!" He grabbed the book. "Tasuki! Chichiri! Please, let them hear this."  
  
"He was such a nice man." The servant said sadly. "For his age, he thought of the people very much. He always seemed lonely. but when he met the Suzaku no Miko and the rest of you. he always seemed to be full of joy."  
"Tasuki! Chichiri!" Keisuke's voice penetrated into the book world. "You can hear me, right? I'm Miaka's older brother, Keisuke!"  
Tasuki stared. "Miaka's older brother?!"  
"My sister. please help Miaka. Nakago came over to this world, and Miaka's about to get killed!"  
Chichiri gasped. "Miaka is.?!"  
"You're the only ones I can ask! Please grab Miaka's backpack. I mean, her luggage, and wish to come here! Hurry!"  
"Oy! Where's Vi?" Tasuki yelled up at the voice.  
"Vi?"  
"Vivien Smith!"  
"She's here! All her sisters are here, too! Please hurry!"  
  
Tasuki grabbed Miaka's backpack. He turned to Chichiri. "Chichiri, I'm going. Vi needs me."  
"I'm going with you." Amiboshi said, coming up behind them.  
Tasuki and Chichiri jumped. "Ami. ah. Kaika!"  
"All the sisters are there. Samantha, too. I'm going with you guys." Amiboshi said gravely. He had snuck into the Konan palace. somehow knowing he was needed there.  
"We can help too, you know!" Three nyan-nyans said cheerfully, popping up next to Tasuki. Tasuki fell to the floor in shocked surprise.  
"Nyan-nyan!"  
"Hee!" The nyan-nyans giggled. "We can help! Help! Help!"  
Chichiri sweatdropped. "How?"  
The nyan-nyans giggled again. "We bring, bring you to other world!" They said merrily. One of the nyan-nyans walked over to Hotohori and pinched his cheek before giggling again.  
Tasuki sweatdropped. "Hey, midget! Have some respect for the dead!"  
The nyan-nyan giggled before jumping into Hotohori's body. Everyone gaped. The servant had fainted long ago. Before their eyes, Hotohori opened his eyes and sat up.  
"HOTOHORI!" Everyone stared, shocked.  
"Hey, man?" Tasuki said nervously. "Aren't you dead?"  
Hotohori smiled. "Yes, I am. I'm borrowing the nyan-nyan's body." He stood up. "All four of us are going to Kathryn's world."  
The remaining three nyan-nyans nodded their heads merrily. "HAI!!! We came to help, help, help!"  
"Now Hotohori-kun's fixed, we can go now!" One of them said merrily before poofing away.  
"Hold on to backpack and wish hard!" Poof!  
"Bye-bye!" Poof!  
  
"It's a lie. A lie. Tamahome wouldn't lose. Tamahome."  
"Don't worry, Miaka. You too can create a miracle!" Vivien said, touching Miaka's shoulder.  
"Kyoku."  
Nakago turned to Yui. "Now, Yui-sama. Using the last wish from Seiryuu, wish that Lilian would live. She was your friend, too."  
"No! She won't listen to you anymore!" Samantha said, appearing beside Vivien and Miaka with Kathryn.  
"Let her go!" Kathryn demanded angrily.  
Nakago stared at Lilian's sisters. "You would have your sister die?"  
Vivien glared at Nakago, with tears in her eyes. "We wouldn't. but if Lily lives. she won't be happy that you sacrificed Yui's life for hers, would she now?"  
Nakago stared at the Suzaku seishi. "You want her to die."  
Samantha glared at Nakago. "We would never want that! We love her!" Samantha said angrily, a tear streaming down her cheek. "We don't know anything now! Everything's changed! We don't know what's going to happen. so we won't have you risk Yui's life! Lily wouldn't want that!"  
"The whole ending of the story is unknown, even to us! We know nothing now! But Lily would hate us as well if she knew we were willing to sacrifice the life of our friend so she could live!" Kathryn said angrily, openly crying.  
"We know you love Lily. we love her too! But you know this isn't right! Yui's life for another's. It's wrong! You know it's wrong! And you know Lily wouldn't have it this way." Vivien said, crying.  
Nakago's eyes flashed and his mouth hardened. "Yui-sama. One must keep their promises. or I'll have to go back on my word as well. My promise."  
Yui stared at Nakago fearfully. "Promise?"  
Nakago's eyes flashed and the small debris on the ground rose. Yui gasped when they started to throw themselves at Miaka and her friends, slashing at them. Vivien erected a wall of fire to protect her. Kathryn managed to stop the debris before her with her telekinetic powers. Samantha froze them. Miaka was unprotected. "Miaka!"  
"The promise I made not to kill the Suzaku no Miko. and Lilian's sisters. Of course, she may want to die here and now. To go to the place where the man she loved awaits her."  
Yui shook her head tearfully. "Stop it! Miaka'll die!"  
"Now. Yui-sama. Use the final power of Seiryuu. Do as I say, or I won't be above killing the Suzaku no Miko. I might even change my mind and decide to destroy this world as well."  
Miaka rose, trembling. Vivien, Kathryn, and Samantha rushed to her. "Yui-chan. don't listen to him. No matter what he does to me. Even if I die."  
Nakago smirked. "If Yui-sama doesn't do as I say. I will destroy this world." Lily. this is for you.  
Miaka shook her head. "I know what you're thinking, Nakago. but. At the time, I hated this place. But. But, this is the world we live in! We were born here, grew up here, and made friends here!" She looked to Yui. "Right, Yui? Right? If you grant his wish, Lily will hate us for it! Your life for hers! You know Lily would never agree to that!"  
Nakago waved his hand and Miaka was thrown against a wall. "Be quiet, girl." His eyes flashed. "You love Tamahome, and I love Lily. I love like you. Even I. what's the harm in my wanting to have her live? I lost my mother and I lost a woman who loved me. I'm not losing Lily. I'm not losing her. ever!"  
"Yui."  
Yui stared at the crumpled heap that was Miaka. "Baka. after going through all this, you still believe in me?" She stared at her friend. "Miaka, finally, I understand. I was jealous. The thought of you abandoning me, and going off with Tamahome. I loved Tamahome. I. if you hadn't been in the way. I probably wouldn't have been such a bitch and tried to take him." She smiled weakly. "I know you didn't betray me. I understand you better than Tamahome does. because I've known you ever since we were little. I was just jealous, because I felt as though I was the only one being hurt. and couldn't find my place between you and Tamahome."  
Miaka shook her head. "Yui."  
Tears began to flow down Yui's cheeks. "But. that doesn't matter anymore. I'm tired. I wanted to go to the same high school, but." Yui's eyes shone. "Bye-bye." Lily. live. Miaka. be happy. "Kai-jin." 


	19. A Promise

"Star Lovers" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"Yui, don't! You'll be devoured by Seiryuu! YUI!" Miaka screamed.  
  
"Hey, what's that?! Isn't that a dragon?! A dragon!"  
  
Tetsuya shouted to Keisuke, "Keisuke! That's." He stared up at the dragon in the sky. his face pale.  
Keisuke's eyes were shadowed. "Tasuki. Chichiri."  
Nakago stared up at the dragon in the sky. "This is the second time I'm seen Seiryuu. as a dragon." He smiled slightly. "She'll live now." Nakago turned to leave. Lilian would live now. Yui cared for Lilian as well. All would be well.  
  
So.cold. Yui looked up into the eyes of Seiryuu. She looked down and saw her nude body covered with scales. She was becoming one with Seiryuu.  
"Seiryuu no Miko. Your third wish?"  
Yui looked down. "I wish for Lilian. Taishi. Lily to live."  
Seiryuu stared sadly at his Miko. "I know you do. but that is one thing I cannot grant." His eyes were sad. "Even if I wish it myself."  
Yui looked up at Seiryuu. "What do you mean?"  
"Lilian is the reason you have this second chance, Seiryuu no Miko. She went back into the book and was given the chance to rewrite its history. She took that chance. She did not interfere with the five events of sorrow, but it looks like she may yet interfere with the sixth."  
"The five events of sorrow.?"  
"The deaths of your seishi. Suboshi. Soi. Ashitare. Tomo. Miboshi. The sixth death has not occurred as of now."  
Yui's eyes flashed. "Then it's either Amiboshi or." Her eyes widened. "Nakago.?!"  
Seiryuu nodded. "You know who must die. Nakago. He will die."  
"And Lily?" Yui's heart was breaking.  
"She will die with him. Their deaths are meant to happen. My daughter disobeyed the gods and my three fellow gods have already punished her, each striking her a mortal blow. I was to end her life. quickly and mercilessly, as they would say it, but I could not. I hate prolonging her suffering, but it must be done. She still has one more duty to fulfill. Your wish. whatever it may be, if it be appropriate, and will not disturb the balance of the book world, will conclude her duty. She may then have one wish."  
"But Lily will die." Yui's eyes stung.  
"It is inevitable. Even now, she is dying. But she will not die before making her wish. and telling her love once more of her devotion. A promise needs to be made."  
Yui shook her head, remembering Lilian's words. Lilian was born out of this merging. "But. Lily. she's. my daughter."  
"And mine also. I love her as you do. as everyone does. I am her father. You are her mother. Even so. her death is inevitable." Seiryuu touched Yui's cheek. "Yui-sama. your wish.? We can stall no more."  
Yui was openly crying. "But what should I wish for? I can't wish for Lilian's life, I can't wish to help Miaka, and I can't wish to make anyone happy! What the hell am I supposed to wish for?!"  
  
"Wish for another's happiness. Wish for something. Time is running out."  
"Time."  
  
The brave nurse went up to the general as he arrived. Her eyes shone with sadness. "Mister.? Lilian Smith has been moved to another room."  
Nakago's eyes flashed. "What are you talking about?"  
The brave nurse took in a deep breath. "The doctors have given up hope. I'm sorry."  
Nakago's life flashed before his eyes. "What. What are you trying to tell me?"  
The nurse stared at the handsome man sadly. It was obvious the man cared deeply for the girl. The fear in his eyes was heartbreaking. She hated to be the one to tell him the news, but someone had to. "She's. dying. It is expected she only has an hour to live."  
Nakago saw black. "Lily.?" He pushed the nurse aside and strode into the hospital, desperately searching for her chi. The nurse shook her head sadly. she knew true love when she saw it. The man was about to get his heart broken. she had only seen that kind of love once before. in the eyes of her daughter's friend and her boyfriend. What was her name? Miaka.  
"Lily?" He finally saw her, lying down on a bed, the mask over her face and the tubes in her body once more. He blasted away the door and stood over her. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing hard. She looked so weak. His eyes stinging, he ripped away the tubes and mask and knelt beside her bed. "Lily."  
Lilian heard his voice and weakly opened her eyes. She saw Nakago's face and smiled weakly. "Na.ka.go." She could barely feel him as his fingers closed over her hand.  
"Lily. I thought."  
Lilian squeezed Nakago's hand weakly. "Let. me. guess. You tried. to make. Yui. wish for. my.life. right?"  
Nakago nodded brokenly. "Lily. you're dying."  
Lilian nodded weakly. ".I know."  
"No. you can't. I'll find a way. I'll."  
Lilian smiled gently. "No, Nakago. don't. I'm. going to die. You can't change that. no one. can." Her grip tightened on his hand. "But. I won't die. without helping my sisters." She looked into Nakago's eyes and felt her love for him swell in her heart. "Nakago. can you. help me. by helping them?"  
Nakago wanted to pull her against him but she was weak. he felt a stark pain in his chest and he wondered if that's how it felt to feel one's heart break. "Anything. Lily."  
Lilian smiled happily. "Thank you. Nakago. My sisters. please help them summon. the gods."  
Nakago touched Lilian's face gently. "Lily. don't leave." He closed his eyes. He couldn't bear it if she died. his life had been hell until she had come to him, and he never wanted to let her go. She had taken away the loneliness. the hate he had for the world. his bitterness. and his heart. He loved her like no other. A tear spilled down his cheek. "Lily."  
Lilian knew this would be the last time she would see him. she knew she would die before they saw each other again. Her eyes shone with tears. "Nakago. I love you."  
Nakago smiled gently. "As I love you. I hope?"  
Lilian chuckled weakly. "If you love me as much as I love you. then." Her eyes sparkled. "I'm happy."  
  
Nakago healed the wounds caused by the ripped tubes and stared into her eyes. "This is it. isn't it, Lily?"  
Lilian nodded sadly. "It is. Nakago." A single tear slid down her cheek. "I don't want. to die. I'm. afraid."  
Nakago could feel her fear. he felt it himself. "Lily. promise me."  
Lilian nodded. "Anything."  
"Promise me. we'll see each other again." He didn't want to let her go. she was all he had. but he had been selfish. He should have seen it before. Her sisters. she loved them so much. He hadn't really thought of it that much, but her love for her sisters ran deeper than he had ever thought possible. He had lost a mother. a dear friend. and now he was losing her.  
Lilian gazed into Nakago's eyes. "I promise." She smiled wryly. "I can't believe I once hated you."  
Nakago smiled. "And I, you."  
Lilian's eyes widened momentarily. "You hated me?" She sounded surprised.  
Nakago leaned over and gently held up her head. "Not as much as I love you now." He said softly, pressing his lips to hers.  
Lilian gently responded to his kiss, pouring all the love and tenderness she felt for him into it. Tears slid down her cheeks. Nakago. I love you. I will always love you.  
  
"Nakago." Miaka stared at the Kotou general as he made his way toward them. His eyes were impassive. Miaka looked at Samantha.  
"Tei. The Shinzahos. Hurry."  
Samantha nodded and gave them to Miaka. Vivien gently pushed Kathryn to Miaka and Samantha. "You three call the gods. I'll handle Nakago."  
Kathryn stared at Vivien. "Are you sure?"  
Vivien's eyes flashed. "I'm more than a match for him."  
Nakago looked at the four young women sadly. They didn't know. But it had to be done. He reached into the folds of his cloak and threw a necklace at them. Samantha caught the necklace. "What's this.?"  
Kathryn stared. ". Yui's necklace. the one she wore at the ceremony!"  
Nakago nodded. "It will help you call the gods. That necklace is now a Shinzaho. You now have three Shinzahos. I hope it will be enough."  
Vivien stared. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
"Vi!"  
Vivien froze, recognizing that voice instantly. "Tasuki?!" She turned around and came face to face with the bandit. She had to look up to look into his eyes. She reached to touch his face. "Tasuki.? How.?"  
  
Tasuki smirked. "How long did you think I could go on without you?"  
Vivien smiled tearfully. "Tasuki." She hugged him tight. "Lily. she's."  
"Vivi." Samantha didn't know what to do.  
"Sammy." Samantha knew that voice. She looked beside her and was surprised to see Amiboshi standing beside her.  
"Ami. I mean. Kaika. what are you doing here?"  
  
Amiboshi smiled fondly at the Genbu no Miko. "It's Amiboshi. I'm here for you."  
Kathryn looked on at her sisters and their lovers and her heart ached. Hotohori. "I'm here."  
Kathryn turned around. Her heart froze. "Hotohori.?" She stepped back. "What's going on?" She demanded angrily. Was this some cruel trick?  
Hotohori reached for her. Kathryn was surprised when she didn't move away. Hotohori cupped her cheek. "Kathryn. aishiteru."  
Kathryn's eyes were stinging with unspilt tears. It couldn't be. "Who are you?"  
Hotohori stared gently into Kathryn's eyes. "I'm the one you love."  
Kathryn stared into his eyes. Her own eyes widened. "Hotohori?"  
Miaka stared sadly at the reunited couples. Nakago, too, watched them wistfully. He placed his hand on Miaka's shoulder. Miaka turned. "Suzaku no Miko. I'm sorry."  
Miaka stared at Nakago. "Nakago?"  
Nakago's eyes were sad. and deep. "I didn't understand the bond between you and Tamahome. I'm sorry I killed Tamahome. I didn't realize what I was doing. I was wrong."  
Miaka smiled sadly. "Daijobu." She understood.  
  
"The four palaces of the heavens, the four corners of the earth. In the name of sacred law, belief, and goodness. I summon thee, Suzaku, Lord of the South." Miaka chanted, her eyes closed in concentration.  
"I summon thee, Genbu, Lord of the North." Samantha looked to the heavens.  
"I summon thee, Byakko, Lord of the West. I now say these words to thee." Kathryn squeezed her sister's hand tightly.  
"Appear on earth from the seven palaces of the heavens. For the sake of those here who adore you."  
"Come to us here. With thy holy power, smash the evil which threatens us. Save us! And hear my wish to thee! Suzaku!"  
"Genbu!"  
"Byakko!"  
"Descend to us now from the heavens!"  
Vivien stared up at the sky. "Here they come!"  
  
Nakago looked on sadly as the white, green, and red lights enveloped the three girls. Their wishes would be made soon. and he.  
  
"My wish. give Yui back to me!"  
  
"I wish. for the safety of my world!"  
  
"I wish for the safety of his world!"  
  
It was done. Nakago watched as the white, green, and red lights disappeared to reveal the three girls returned to the ground. Vivien rushed to her sisters and friend. "Kate! Sammy! Miaka!"  
The gods remained in the sky for a long while. Nakago knew what they were waiting for. the sacrifice. He had known all along. all three girls had powerful wills. and could not be devoured. But they needed a sacrifice. to ensure the balance. and to survive. He knew what he had to do.  
  
"We're losing her!" The nurse shouted to the other nurses. They didn't dare come in. Furious, the nurse rushed to Lilian and started to try to pump air back into Lilian's chest. They were losing her. Seiryuu was pale. He held Lilian's hand. "Lily."  
Lilian knew she was dying. She stared into her father's grieved eyes. "Daddy." She whispered. The nurse shook her head, begging her not to talk. It would be easier that way. She closed her eyes. "Nakago."  
  
The gods stared down at the general as he approached them. Suzaku stepped forward. Seiryuu seishi, Nakago. are you certain?  
Genbu looked hard at the Seiryuu seishi. You will sacrifice yourself.?  
Byakko's eyes softened. What of Lilian?  
Nakago smiled softly. Lily. He looked up at the gods and smirked. "Lily.? She wouldn't have it any other way." 


	20. Epilogue

"Star Lovers" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Epilogue  
  
"Bye, mom! I'm going to school now!" Lilith called out to her mom as she rushed out of the house, stuffing her mouth with toast and gulping down orange juice as she went out. She saw the bus pull up at the bus stop.  
"Be careful, Lily!" Her mother called out. She watched her daughter as she ran to the bus, waving her arms to catch the driver's attention. She smiled fondly as she tucked a loose strand of light brown hair behind her ear. Her soft green eyes sparkled as her daughter banged on the windows of the bus.  
"Is she late again?" Her husband asked, coming around behind her to hold her waist. Lilith's mother smiled and turned around to receive a tender kiss from her husband.  
She smiled affectionately at her husband. ".Do you think today will be the day, dear?"  
Her husband smiled gently at her. "We just may be lucky."  
Lilith's mother smiled. "She's a good girl."  
"She's the same girl as before, Sammy. Did I tell you today how much I love you?"  
Samantha smiled. "Only once."  
Amiboshi chuckled. "I never get tired of loving you, Sammy."  
Samantha's eyes softened. "I could never stop loving you, Amiboshi. Never."  
  
"Hey! Sweet thing!" Some jerk whistled in the back.  
Lilith grumbled as she tried to find a seat in the front of the bus. The seats were full, as usual. She finally decided to sit next to a guy looking out the window. She had never seen him before. He was probably new. Hopefully he would be smart enough to look away from her on the way to school.  
Lilith's long silver hair accidentally flew across the guy's face. "Sorry." Lilith mumbled distractedly. She sighed as she finally settled in her seat. The guy looked at her.  
"It's all right."  
"Thanks." Lilith muttered before turning to look at the guy again. He was gorgeous. Well, so were a lot of people. Most of them turned out to be jerks. She looked away.  
"What's your name?"  
"Lilith. Lilith Twinning. Lily for short."  
The guy offered his hand. "Nicholas. Nicholas Hearth. Nick for short." He sounded amused.  
Lilith rolled her eyes. "How nice." The awkward silence lasted for only a minute. Finally, she opened her backpack in search of something to do. She took out her Astrology book. She buried her nose in the book, but she couldn't read a thing. She was just too conscious of the guy next to her. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. "Look, I know you're trying to think how to hit on me, but I'll tell you ahead of time: you're wasting your time. I'm not interested in gorgeous blond hotties at the moment, so quite staring at me."  
The guy shook his head. "I was just. It's just. I swear I've seen you somewhere before."  
Lilith rolled her eyes. "Oh god, that's so old. I haven't been in any dreams as far as I know, so drop it."  
The guy smiled. "You're full of yourself."  
Lilith blushed, confused. "Well, stop staring at me!" She returned to her book.  
"Hey, you're into astrology?"  
Lilith looked up suspiciously. "Yeah.why?"  
Nicholas touched one of the constellations. "In Japanese, this symbol is. Taishi."  
"Lilian."  
Nicholas frowned. "I thought your name's Lilith."  
Lilith frowned. "It is. I just blurted that out for some reason." She pointed at another constellation. "Heart. In Japanese, it's. Nakago, right?" For some reason, she felt her heart tremble at the name. Nakago.? Shrugging the feeling away, she smiled at Nicholas. He had a brain. For some reason, he looked even more attractive.  
Nicholas smiled, feeling something similar. "Do you want to sit with me at lunch?"  
Lilith smiled. "Sure. Are you a senior?"  
"No. Are you?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'm just visiting. My car broke down this morning. I'm in the military."  
Lilith nodded with comprehension. "Oh! It's Career Day! I forgot!" She smiled. "I'm afraid I will never join the military. I'd much rather be an astrologist."  
Nicholas smiled. "You intrigue me."  
Lilith found herself blushing.  
"Lily! I was saving a seat for you in the back. Woah. who's Mr. Gorgeous?"  
Lilith looked up at her best friend. "Oh, Sara!" She smiled. Sara was dressed in her usual tight black jeans and a tight red tank top. She had her long red hair in a bun and twin blue heart earrings hung from her ears. "He's Mr. Nicholas Hearth. He's here for Career Day."  
Sara Louis grinned. "He's a model, right?"  
Nicholas laughed. "I'm in the military." He looked to Lilith. "I'll see you at lunch, then, Lily?"  
Sara stared at her best friend. "Lily? You're letting him call you Lily? You only let our closest friends call you that, Lily." She sounded impressed.  
Lilith smiled at Nicholas. "I'll see you at lunch." When he walked away, she couldn't help but feel she'd met him before. She turned to Sara. "I think he's earned my friendship."  
Sara rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me. He's into astrology, right?" When Lilith only grinned, Sara sighed. "Lily, you never change."  
  
"Is it safe to tell you that I do have you in my dreams?" Nicholas said, walking with Lilith on the river bank. It was night and the stars were shining high in the sky.  
Lilith smiled. "You really should have told me that. I've been having you in my dreams as well." She confessed. "It's really weird." She said, shaking her head.  
Nicholas smiled. "I know." Then his smile faded. "But the dream always ends the same. It always ends with a promise."  
"A promise?" Lilith paused. Her heart was beating fast.  
Nicholas looked into her eyes. "I made her promise. that someday. we'll meet each other again."  
Lilith's heart stopped. "I remember that promise." Something flashed in her mind. "Nakago?" She whispered.  
Nakago smiled gently at his love. "Lily. I knew I'd find you someday. it's been so long."  
"Nakago."  
"I love you, Lily."  
Lilian smiled gently. "Nakago. It's been too long."  
As the two lovers embraced, their stars twinkled brightly in the heavens, and as lightning flashed, Seiryuu looked down and smiled. 


End file.
